An Uke in Denial
by chocoboshead
Summary: Light was the no.1 seme at the bar called seventh heaven, but after he met with a rich man named Ryuzaki it seemed like the title ‘seme’ didn’t suit him anymore. AU L/Light
1. Chapter 1

An Uke in Denial

-

This is the edited version... let's welcome my beta, Lanie 12777!!! Thanks for beta-ing this story!!! Yup, you all won't have to deal with my mess of writing again! yayz!

Summary: Light is the no.1 seme at the bar called Seventh Heaven, but after he met with a rich man named L it seems like the title 'seme' isn't suit him anymore. L/Light, AU

Disc: I own nothing

-  
The dim light from a small lamp was gracefully illuminating two figures that were moving feverishly on the cheap motel's worn bed. One of them, a young man with gleaming honey locks, thrust up wildly at the willing body beneath him, grunting with noticeable animalistic growls. He smirked sadistically when he successfully hit his partner's sweet spot dead on, sending a course of blood up his spine and making the smaller boy beneath him shudder in pleasure. It's not taking too long for him to accomplish his mission—sending stars into the other male's vision that nearly make him blind before he felt warm liquid spurt around both of their slick, sweating bodies.

Slightly panting, he stopped a moment before silently coming as well from the warm cavern he's currently in before pulling out with another growl.

"You're… unbelievable," the smaller male beneath him whispers, staring at him through glistening blue eyes with total admiration. He sighed irritably to himself before lying on the wrecked surface beside him.

"Well, thanks. You too," he lied easily. Partially it's not entirely a lie, though; the boy's body really feels kinda good to his taste. Otherwise it's already his second nature, saying false-flattery to each one of his clients just to make them happy. He meant no offense at that though, because the happier they get the thicker his wallet will be. Just thinking of that makes a small smile spread out on his handsome features, gaining a blush from his anonymous client that thinks the smile is directed at him. He quickly wipes the smile off of his face after realizing what he's doing, but the boy is still giggling at him.

Ah, what the hell. Another reason for him to have several extra tips.

"I think it's time for me to leave," the brown-haired male said before pushing himself off of the mattress. He faked a smile when his client pouted rather cutely.

"Already? But it's so fun being with you, Light-kun…" he complained.

"Frankly it's also fun for me," Light said while struggling with his zipper, "but unfortunately I have to. You can see me again if you want later, though." He added a wink for extra effect,smiling in triumph when the boy handed him a great amount of money. Oh how he loves his job!  
He really wanted to say—squeal that out loud—but he's a prideful seme for all he knows. So for the sake of his job he allowed a cool, yet surprised look to flash across his honey orbs before saying, "Kyo-chan? It's a lot larger than the amount we had in our deal, isn't it?"

He realized his voice cracked a little and silently cursed himself for it—but the money this boy handed him is totally making him giddy. And he also silently prays that the boy's name is really Kyo, for he doesn't mean to remember it.

Fortunately he saw Kyo let out another smile that lit up his childish appearance. He shoved the money right onto Light's slightly open palm, kissing the surface of it lovingly that almost makes Light want to kiss him in return. Almost. And for Light Yagami, almost doesn't count.

"For my favorite seme? I'll give everything I have if you ask me to, Light-kun," Kyo said before pulling his hands off of Light. Light, still playing his role as the cool seme, hesitantly shoved the money into his pants pocket before giving the client a small peck on the lips.. The little fake affection seems to startle the boy, and it takes a minute or two for him to finally let out a squeak in embarrassment. Satisfied, Light graced the royal boy with one last stroke on the cheek before wrapping the long coat around himself. He doesn't bother to put the t-shirt he had on before, because the weather isn't that cold, and he's just too lazy to do so.

"See you later, Kyo-chan," Light sweetly whispered, dismissing another blush that crept onto the boy's face as he immediately swept out of sight. Kyo finally realized how cold the room is with no presence but himself in the cold, freezing night, and buried his head on the pillow that Light had just used… He silently hoped that the motel's management would be so kind as to let him have the pillow so he could inhale the smell of his imaginary boyfriend's scent for all he wants.

-

Light sighed to himself as he entered his home. He'd hardly call this place home anymore because it's been a while since he'd stepped his feet into it, and now that he does—strangely there's nothing to change his feelings. He doesn't miss being here, not even a little bit.  
He heard his little sister Sayu let out a startled squeak upon seeing his presence, before the girl practically threw herself to him—forcing a suffocating, iron-grip embrace.

Light-chan! You're home!" she shrieked excitedly. Light felt a smile spread out on his tired face, and fortunately his mom came to his rescue, just when Sayu started to hug him tighter. He could see the angel's halo hovering above his mother's head, along with choir sounds of hallelujah.  
"Now, now, Sayu. Please let go of your brother. He's pretty tired, can't you see?" Sachiko said softly as she tugged her daughter's arm to yank her free. Sayu pouted, but let him go eventually. Light let out another sigh that went unnoticed as he pushes himself off of the cold floor. This is why he hates being here. Too much affection, too much attention, too much love from his loving family that is slowly suffocating him to death. This is why he'd decided to rent a small apartment far from his house, because their love is just too overbearing. He likes being adored, sure, but he doesn't like it when they treat him like a fragile baby. He's an eighteen-year-old who was nearly nineteen, thank you very much. He sure could take care of himself without them.

"Where's dad?" he heard himself asking, despite the boredom and tiredness that boiled in his stomach. Why had he decided to come here, anyway? Oh yeah, because Sayu threatened him to take a look at his family or else she'll turn the apartment to ashes. If someone else had said it to him, he probably wouldn't give a damn at all—but this is Sayu Yagami that we're talking about. And just like him, Sayu never takes back all the things that she's said.

"He's out on business, Light. He said that L is coming to Japan now, along with a couple of other officers who are coming to see him," Sachiko explained as she led both of her children to the kitchen. She asked Light if he wanted sushi for dinner and he dismissively said yes, his thoughts too preoccupied with the thing that Sachiko just said. So L is coming to Japan now…

He doesn't need to think twice before concluding that the reason is because there's a big case that the famous detective had to solve that happened in Japan. But what? his inner-thought asked. For all he knows there's no extraordinary thing that's happened, the world is still full of underclass crimes such as rape, murder, robbery and other things… No case like an insane mass murderer with the ability to kill people just by using the victim's name and face had happened in Japan… Essentially there's nothing that the police couldn't control.  
But it's not the only thing that flashed in his mind. He could care less for the famous detective's reason, but the moment he heard his mother mention the letter 'L' he swore his breath hitched a little. It went unnoticed by Sayu and Sachiko, though, and Light thanks god for it. The last thing he wanted to happen in his life is Sayu bugging him about his dream to become a super famous detective like L. As corny as it sounds, L is his idol. Though he may never admit it (especially to himself), but deep inside he knows that it's true. L is his role-model.

It started when he looked at his father, Souchirou Yagami, as a hero. Even in his late 40s his father was still capable of solving a rather big case, but then his place as a hero in the boy's heart changed as he heard about L. Even though he knew nothing about the detective, the admiration still grew in his heart. The detective doesn't work for money, unlike the other detectives; for all he knows L never ignored a case with a low price. L will take any case as long as it takes his attention, and Light found it fascinating. L only works for justice.  
He remembers, long ago, when he was just a sixteen-year-old innocent boy with a bright future and strong will, he dreamed to become like L. Now it sounds ridiculous, even to his own ears, because he's not innocent anymore—his dreams are gone with time and boredom as he's waiting for his turn to come. And he realizes it will never come, no matter how long he waits, because his last chance is gone. He'd fallen hard and was trapped in a black sinful hole that he'd created by his own two hands, and now he couldn't find anything to lift him up from there.  
But it's okay, isn't it? It's way better than the boredom he had to face everyday before he joined Seventh Heaven.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized his name was being called, and Sayu got that funny look on her face. He quickly regained himself and took the sushi from Sachiko's hand before taking two chopsticks, purposely ignoring his mother's concerned gaze. The brunette was just about to eat his dinner when he heard his mother speak.

"Maybe Dad can't see you for the next three days, Light, but he told me today that he's very proud of you. I think so too, and so does Sayu." He smiles faintly when Sayu nodded. "Now you're capable to live your own life and feed yourself by your own sweat, and it makes us very happy. You're still perfect as usual, Light. I'm very proud of you."

Sachiko gives her son a wide smile at the end of her speech, and Light had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. He'd heard enough about this shit, and now he doesn't feel any appetite, no matter how good the dinner was. And deep inside, he's wondering, what will they do, if his family ever found out about his 'job', about how he feeds himself by his own 'sweat'…

They'd probably go ballistic.

But instead of asking it out loud, he chose to nod in acknowledgement. It's too risky to say it; his father will probably have an instant heart attack if he ever found out, and once again he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.  
'Perfect? And they said they're proud of me.  
If only you knew, Mom. If only you knew…'

-

If anyone ever found out about it, L will probably hang his head in shame.

There he is—sitting quietly in his usual fetal position—his usual sweets resting on the top of his knees that are drawn up to his chest—everything is the same usual things, nothing out of place despite the fact that the detective is dazing. Lost in thought, spacing out, dazed-off, whatever you call it, but the fact that the detective isn't working or ravishing his snack is enough to scare Watari off. The old man, who happened to be his assistant, had never found the detective in this state before, and so he doesn't know what to do. Moreover L doesn't seem to recognize him when he finally has the guts to ask him what's wrong.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked patiently for the fifth times, but still the detective wouldn't even look up. The old man sighed in the most polite way he could manage, even though the only thing he wanted to do now is to scream at the top of his tired lungs to catch the detective's attention. Knowing L isn't going to answer him for a long time, he stands patiently beside the detective, just in case he needs something immediately. The raven-haired male looks positively in need of immediate help.

L on the other hand wasn't that lost in his thoughts. He heard Watari ask him what's wrong and was even counting it, realizing that it's been the fifth time, and one hundred percent certain that it's scaring the old man off. But he couldn't tell Watari his 'problem', it's too humiliating…  
After a long time of denial he finally accepts the fact that he's hard. In the biological way. Meaning the lower part on his anatomy—and he doesn't mean his legs—is hardened to the point that it had become painful. He could feel it throbbing underneath his jeans, and thanks to his super baggy jeans, he successfully hid it from Watari's sight. Otherwise his sitting position is enough to cover his obvious arousal.  
He doesn't know how the hell he got that way either, but he could care less. The only thing that flashed in his mind is how he could make it go away. He'd thought about touching himself—in other words, masturbating, but found the idea alone is quite disturbing. So it's definitely out of the question.

A cold shower usually made it successfully go away, but he doesn't feel like taking a bath now. So the only option that he had in mind is to hire someone else to relieve him.

Not Watari. Never. But he's the only one who can find someone to be hired.

"Watari," L started, and found the old man's attention turned fully to him. The said man looked at him expectantly, obviously oblivious to his employer's problem, making another sigh force itself out of the detective's throat. Should he tell Watari this? He takes a quick glance at the thing between his legs... He could hear it screaming 'Hell yes you should, you pathetic thing!' and eventually finished his statement.

"Could you find… a clean prostitute?"

Watari nearly had a heart attack the moment he heard those words slip from L's mouth. It's not like that's a strange thing—the old man is fully aware that L is human, no matter how inhuman he may act. But it's just… he couldn't believe that the detective could be so blunt.  
L, on the other hand, found his assistant's face priceless. Shock was painted clearly on his wrinkled face, and his pupils were dilated through the glasses. For a brief moment Watari seems dazed, unmoved, and L recognized it as thinking. However his arousal is too painful to be left neglected, and he irritably growled out, "Well?"

Watari quickly snapped out of his thoughts and regained his composure back. "Of course, young sir. Would you like it to be female or male?" he asked politely. It's not the first time L ever asked him this, but it doesn't suppress the shock to confront him. The detective had asked him about four times before, and for the experience he realized that L takes both male and female. He wonders what L wants now…

"Male will be fine. And I want only the best and clean, Watari."

The old man nodded briefly. "Sure, give me some time to arrange it."  
L nodded and mouthed his thanks as the white-haired man exited the room. He sighed as his eyes fell to the digital clock that was standing on the nightstand. It only read 9:21 p.m., meaning that it's not too late for him to find someone; in fact he knows this dark business grew busier late at night. He only hopes Watari could find someone that matched his taste.

And fortunately the said man really thinks so. He'd heard about Seventh Heaven, a place that camouflaged as an ordinary bar that served the best male ever. The boy is called Light. How the old man found out about this… Well, just say that he had many acquaintances at this business, and thought they may be useful for L sometime. And now that he'd proven it, he flipped his cellphone open before dialing the number that was written on the card.

"Hello, I need an arrangement with Light Tsukishi."

-


	2. Like a lollipop

An uke in Denial

Chapter 2: Like a lollipop

--

Thanks to Lanie 12777 for beta-ing this story!!!

Disc: Me no ownie

--

Light grunted in his sleep as he rolled to the edge of the bed to pick his cellphone up. His brownish-honey eyes were still half-lidded and heavy with sleep, but somehow he managed to roll over. The annoying sounds of Britney Spears' Womanizer do that miracle, for he couldn't ignore it. Cursing mentally to the electronic thing in his hand, he pushed the talk button on begrudgingly. His plan of having a sweet, long sleep had been destroyed as he saw his boss' name, Aiber, displayed on the wide blackberry screen.

"What is it?" he snapped irritably. If Light Yagami is a sadistic bastard in a normal state, he got tenfold worse in the groggy hour after sleep. Fortunately Aiber had already known him for a long time, and the older man just let out a low chuckle in reply.

"I have a job for you, Light," the boss said firmly, as if to tell the boy that he had to take the job. However, Light is not someone to be underestimated. He doesn't take orders from anyone, even though that anyone is his own boss. Glancing at the clock was that standing proudly on the nightstand, he growled when it only showed 9:30—such a reason as 'It's too late, I'm sleepy' is not gonna work. However, it doesn't change his mind to refuse.

"Rejected. Go find someone else to replace me," he replied simply, and found Aiber instantly growling.

"It's not an option, Light. It's an order," the boss said, firmer this time, filling his deep baritone voice with authority to emphasize his meaning. And he knows Light doesn't like it at all if he said the word 'order', so he quickly added, before the boy has a chance to respond, "Otherwise this guy dares to give you fivefold than usual, Light. Can you imagine that? It's enough to live for a whole week!"

And it successfully killed the fog of sleepiness in the brunette' eyes. Is the guy crazy? Well, crazy or not, he could care less, as long as he got the price his client promised. Five times larger than usual... well, basically he only gets about a half of it (the rest gets into Aiber's pocket) but it's still a great amount nonetheless.

"I'l take it," he said while pushing himself off of the bed.. His head feels a little achy, but he suppressed the urge to return to sleep; he knows a golden chance doesn't come twice. "Where should I meet him?"

"He said he'll send his employee directly to your house, Light. So he's probably already arrived there now."

"Now? Fuck!" Light cursed while carelessly throwing his phone at the bed. He ran to the bathroom in record time, grabbing a change of red satin shirt and tight black leather pants on the way there. On the other end of the phone, he heard Aiber chuckle but ignored it—he had something more important than to hear those annoying sounds.

"Light, there's a guest for you!" Light heard his mother call, but he continued to comb his already perfect hair. If it was a normal client that booked him now, he probably wouldn't care that much about his appearance, but the man dared to give him that huge amount of money. It means he expects only the best, and Light will give him the best so he will keep coming back for more.

"Light!" now it's his little sister's turn to yell, followed with a grunt of 'It's okay'. Light recognized it as an old man's voice, his tone kind but still holding a little annoyance nonetheless. Realizing that he's the one who's causing it, he quickly sprinted back to the room to put his long black coat on and grab his wallet and cellphone before running down the stairs with slightly noisy, yet elegant steps.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Light said as he runs a hand through his honey locks. And just like he'd predicted, he found an old man sitting rather uncomfortably on the couch with Sayu and his mother on the other side. He scanned through the old man's face and couldn't help but ask silently—is this his client? If so, maybe he will think twice to serve him… The old man's face was still kind but already wrinkled, his straight hair already turned to white, and the top of his head (which Light assumed as bald) covered with a black hat. The boy even doubted if this man could have a boner at this age…And he positively looks like his grandfather. It's just plain gross to do anything with him.

But Aiber had said the client will send someone to pick him up, hadn't he? Hopefully it's the man that he referred to.

"It's okay," said the old man. Light nodded and offered him a sweet smile before saying, "Well, let's get going, shall we? Mom, I have some business to attend to, and this guy is my client. It's important and it can't wait until tomorrow."

The old man looked at him with slight puzzlement but doesn't comment at his words, instead he just nodded wordlessly.

Hearing this, Sachiko stares at him through saddened black orbs but nodded eventually, while Sayu complained about him having to spend more time with his family. At first the youngest Yagami—being the stubborn girl that she is—refused to let him go by clinging like a mad koala at his slim waist. But after Light gave her a little peck on the forehead and promised to come back by tomorrow morning, the little girl quickly shut up. And he's more than aware of the old man's stare of amusement at the scene in front of him, but decided to ignore it.

"Just promise you'll come back tomorrow along with several cakes, okay?" Sayu yelled for the last time as he takes several steps toward the front door. His honey eyes are practically bulging out from its socket—as are Sayu's and even Sachiko's—upon seeing the fancy limousine parked in front of their simple house.

"Limousine?" Sayu cried in her usual high-pitched wail.. "It's awesome, nii-san! Why have you never mentioned it to us before?" a cute pout followed her last question as she crossed her arms on her chest. Meanwhile Light just shook his head while saying silently, more to himself, "I didn't even know about it…"

They keep staring at the black limousine until a polite cough interrupted each of their thoughts. Light is the one who looks up at the source of the sounds—the old man—first, and gently let out a grin before gesturing him to take the lead.

"Good night, Sayu-chan, Oka-san," Light said as he hops into the passenger seat, and the limousine quickly pulls off the road and disappears from sight.

-

-

-

Never in his whole life had he stepped his feet into a luxurious room as what he's standing now—so there's no wonder why he kept his jaw apart in slight shock.

Light Yagami was practically humiliating himself by gaping around like an idiot, eyes open wide in disbelief.

But he just can't help it—there he is, standing in the middle of a king suite room, in the most expensive hotel in the whole of Japan, instead of in a cheap motel he'd stayed before. Even his richest client—Mikami Teru—couldn't afford to rent this room, not even for half of the day. And neither can his other client, Kyo, whom he'd thought at the top of his 'richest client list'.

Whoever booked him now, he had to make sure he will come back for more (so his wallet will be thicker more).

He snapped out his thoughts as a polite cough resounded from his back, and he turned around to find a pair of black, emotionless orbs staring at him intently.

"Uh…" Light began nervously as his honey eyes scanned the figure before him. A wild, raven-haired male with sickeningly pale skin and emotionless orbs… Is this his client? He doesn't mean to sound offensive, but this guy surely is… weird. But it doesn't mean that he doesn't like the idea of fucking this guy into the mattress—no, this guy more or less matches his taste. Although he could care less at this moment, as long as this guy gives him the money he'd promised.

Light found his lips parted again, yet no single word comes. _What should I say? _'Good evening, I'm Light Tsukishi, where would you like me to fuck you?' or 'Hey, let's get straight down to business—you're pretty hot and I would like to fuck you here' or—

His silly train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the pale man approached him gently, black eyes still staring at him somewhat critically. After a moment of silence the raven-haired male let a grin spread out on his face, and Light couldn't help but feel slightly frightened by the act… the smile surely is creepy.

"Tsukishi-kun really matched my taste," the man said, "he's very gorgeous."

Light felt himself incapable to think about something brilliant to retort… all he could muster was a silent, "Thank you," and he's wondering why—he'd never acted this way before. Usually those false-flattery words slip easily from his big mouth..

"Shall we get down to business, then?" the man suggested. Light actually felt a little heat crept onto his cheeks as he stared at his client's faded-blue jeans, the zipper-less front tented in obvious arousal.

'Goddamit, I'm acting like a virgin! A naive, giddy school-girl virgin on top of that!' Light cursed in his mind again. But he manages to nod his head in agreement, and as soon as he did that, the man lunged forward, practically throwing himself at him.

The brunette let out a startled moan as his neck was being attacked by those delicious, sinful lips—the teeth that grazed him softly sending a course of pleasure all over his body. He felt the man's cock dig at his thigh, but felt his vision blur as the man started to grind into him, hips rolling seductively in a circular manner. He let out a shriek when the teeth sank into his skin, breaking the perfect skin, but he once again moans when he felt a tongue lapping the bruise.

"Ah…uuh—what's… what's your name, sir?" Light questioned—obviously having a hard time speaking well with those hands and tongue groping him madly…touching him, making him burn in fire.

And that's what exactly L felt too. His brain, that was temporally located in-between his legs, was screaming at him to take this beautiful, irresistible, fuckable brunette right here and then—but after considering that it'll be even more arousing to hear his name being called by those lips, he finally whispered heatedly, "Call me… Ryuuzaki."

Of course, he couldn't risk telling Light his true identity.

But Light doesn't care at all. All he wants is to scream that name, and he really did do that when Ryuuzaki slipped a hand beneath his satin shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Ryuuzaki whispered as he danced his fingers around Light's oversensitive belly… and the said man never knew that it's one of his sensitive spots. "Cold hands, I know…" the pale man finished his sentence the same time he suddenly pinched Light's right nipple, making him scream in reflex.

'Goddamit, I am the seme! I am supposed to be the one who gropes him insanely… not to writhe under him!' Light thought angrily to himself, but his mind instantly shut down when the hand twirled his other nipple, caressing the creamy skin softly as if he's a porcelain doll, tickling his ear with a wet, slippery tongue. _Oh god… this man really knows how to turn me on…_

"Let's continue this in the bedroom, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said while pushing himself off of the gasping brunette. Light blinked when he felt those hands vanish…_so we're not in the bedroom yet?_

Light stared in immense horror as he saw a slightly flushed Watari cough at them rather rudely before whispering something to L. So the old man was still here! Light yelled in his mind again. Well, it seems like he's doing that thing a lot lately…

"Coming?" Ryuuzaki offered, and he quickly pushed himself off of the floor. He purposely ignored Watari's stare and somehow couldn't help but find Ryuuzaki's words kinda suggestive..

-

-

-

"Aaah… ah… Light-kun… your tongue…"

Light smirked (at least that's what he managed with his lips wrapped around that huge appendage) as he stimulatingly licked his client'srock-hard erection. After they reached their destination—a big, luxurious room with a king-sized bed in the center of it, Ryuuzaki had roughly shoved him to the wall, nipping at his neck softly. He had growled and practically torn his client's simple white sweater while the said man did the same treatment to him; now his favorite satin shirt had been ripped, but he could care less at this point. All he wanted to do is have this man crave for him, and that's exactly what he did. After Ryuuzaki shoved him onto the bed and knelt in front of him, he takes the chance to grab his client's obvious arousal and began to lick at it. He holds it between two delicate hands, staring at the man with his famous bedroom look before saying, "You're very huge, Ryuuzaki-san…"

Huge? Hell! That monstrosity could make a famous porn star hang his head in shame! Light thought rather begrudgingly. Because—even though he hate to admit it to himself—his size is slightly smaller than Ryuuzaki's.

L gasped as he felt the moist cavern wrap itself around his cock again.. He thrust forward until he felt the back of the brunette's throat, and was simply amazed by his ability to hold back his gag reflex. Although he knew that Light was already experienced in these things...

The detective squirmed and gasped as Light zigzagged his tongue on the side of his swollen cock, making the mushroomed head turn purple in need, beads of pre-cum already leaking from the very tip. He'd tried all his might to hold his climax back though—the boy's tongue really felt good, and he wanted it to last long.

"Aaaah…uuhrr… Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki gasped again as Light's hands fondled his stiff balls, "I'd like to watch you touching yourself while you're sucking me off…"

Light's eyes immediately widened, but he obeyed without complaint. Slowly, he raised his free hand that wasn't playing with the client's testes to his left nipple, caressing the soft skin while imagining that it's Ryuuzaki's hands. Strangely enough, it successfully set him on more flaming, heated fire.

"Ahhhh…" Light gasped, slightly muffled by the cock that was still filling his mouth. It sends delicious vibration to Ryuuzaki's cock, making him gasp for more, clenching the boy's silky locks to bob his head up and down. Light moaned even more when he felt the older man's balls slapping at his chin, the stiff flesh inside him throbbing in near-ejaculation, and Light knew what's coming up next. He relaxed his throat muscles when Ryuuzaki shot his seeds at the warm cavern he'd been currently in, whimpering in need when Light swallowed them all hungrily.

"You taste delicious, Ryuuzaki-san…" Light whispered weakly, and for once in his life found he wasn't lying. Ryuuzaki stroked his silky hair and smiled, licking the little trail of his own semen that dribbled from Light's parted lips before whispering back, "So do you, Light-kun."

"Well, what's next?"

"You haven't finished your task yet, Light-kun."

Light looks at him in wonder, but then one realization hit him. Did this man really like to… watch him touch himself? It sounds undeniably disgusting, but once again… it sounds kinda exciting for him. Smiling innocently, he raises an inviting gaze towards the pale man lying beside him—a heated, lustful stare through half-lidded honey eyes. He ran his right hand over his chest as he brought his left, middle, and index fingers up to his lips and began to lick them, while whispering sweetly between the pale fingers in his mouth, "Would you like me to touch myself, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"I would love that so much, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said while resting his weight on one elbow. "Please take your time."

Sensing the fingers are now wet enough, he runs them across his well-defined chest to tweak the rosy buds there. The brunette gasped as he twirled his fingers on both of his nipples, making him roll his eyes in ecstasy, fully aware of the black orbs that were watching his very move. "But I would like it more if you're… the one who's touching me…" he managed between his pants.

"You could imagine me doing that for you, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki smirked sadistically. So the boy seems very talkative during solo sex… well, it's just fun to humor him. "Imagine me touching your nipples…twirling them between my hands, and you couldn't help but ache for more… thrusting up wildly, pleading for more…"

Like I will ever plead! Light thought grumpily, but once again found himself incapable to stop his fingers from pinching his reddened, abused nipples. He moves his other hand to cup the painful organ that needed more attention, and gasped out, "Yes… but I still demand for more…"

"Oh, of course you do, Light-kun," the detective said as he reached out to touch the tip of Light's stiff arousal, gaining a startled gasp but quickly pulling away—ignoring the boy's grunt of protest. "Because you're a greedy slut."

Oh, hell—that's already crossed the line, hasn't it? Light thought again. Even so, his hands just do the exact opposite of his mind—they continue to stroke his stiff cock painfully slow, caressing the vein on the side of his organ while the other hand is pinching his nipple again. His lips parted into a silent scream as he felt L's tongue lapping at his nipple, making the rosy bud harden even more.

"Aaah… ah, Ryuuzaki-san, I can't…" Light said as he rocked himself into his hand, caressing his taut sack that glimmered with his own moisture. He felt his vision start to blur again as he tugged harder at his erection, the motion of his hand working his foreskin pleasurably over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before Ryuuzaki ordered him to open them, and he tried to obey him. However, as he did so, he let out a gasp of pleasure upon seeing the sight before him.

Ryuuzaki was touching himself…

The detective found it hard to contain himself with all the noises and little whimpers that Light made. He wanted to touch those taut, rosy nipples… he wanted to know what it feels like to be buried in the boy's inviting body… so he couldn't help but find a sudden urge to touch himself.

Light couldn't help but stare hungrily when those pale, spidery fingers crept onto the man's belly, running a lazy circle there before starting to move lower. Honey eyes watch in anticipation when Ryuuzaki clenched his arousal between his own hands, gasping his name in undeniably sexy whispers.

"Light…" the pale man said, and Light found himself aroused even more. He started to stroke his cock faster, making the pace rougher and more demanding. He comes into an oblivious state where all he could see is white, and he felt thick, warm liquid pour into his own hands.

He gasped for breath before raising his semen-soaked fingers to his lips, sucking them one by one in the most seductive manner one's ever seen that pushed the detective over the edge.

"Well…" he managed through shallow breaths, "that was fun."

"Indeed. But don't think we're finished here, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki agreed. "Imagine that it's our dinner. What we did is just the appetizer… the part that we could skip… and now we're gonna eat the main course."

"Hmm?" Light hummed in wonder. "What do you want for dinner, then, Ryuuzaki-san?"

_Fuck, it makes me hard just to hear you say that little endearing 'san'!_ "I would like… some sausages and vanilla milk, Light-kun."

Light let out a chuckle in amusement, but it quickly turns into a gasp again when suddenly Ryuuzaki lapped at his nipple, trailing his wet muscle from his broad chest, moving lower and lower—leaving every inch of his creamy skins explored. Now the sinful tongue that was Ryuuzaki's had started to nip at his hardened arousal, as his spidery hands crept to tickle his belly lazily. The detective gave the head a tentative, yet tender lick, the taste of the younger man's pre-cum invading his lips making him crave for more. Meanwhile Light had a hard time focusing with everything around him; the man doing his magic to him feels too good to be true, but then he realized his task. He had to satisfy this man, not the other way around. With that thought he turned around, so that his face is straddling the other's thigh.

He never knew the number sixty-nine could be so erotic sometimes.

L moaned noticeably, sending vibration to the appendage in his mouth that caused a chain reaction in Light. The younger man shuddered as he licked at the man's crown again, making the tip angry in need.

They continued like this for several minutes, groping, touching, tasting each other's lower parts; the only sounds that could be heard in the room is their ragged, demanding breathing. Sometimes the room was filled with a gasp or two, along with Light's or the detective's scream of ecstasy.

Ryuuzaki took the younger male's cock out of his mouth, making Light grunt in protest, then once again replaced by lustful moans as Ryuuzaki start to give his balls a good lick. One by one, the detective licked the swollen organs painfully slow, and Light couldn't help but ache for more touch. He started licking harder, bobbing his head up and down to make the older man feel the sensation that he feels now.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realize Ryuuzaki had moved lower and lower, worshipping every inch of his porcelain skin with his skillful, sinful tongue, until the older man stopped to give his opening a hard lick. Light's honey eyes immediately widened as he took Ryuuzaki's cock out of his lips, a trail of saliva and pre-cum dribbling to the edge of his chin.

"What… what are you doing…?" he panted, stroking and fondling the man's arousal to make up for the loss of oral stimulation that he couldn't give. Instead of an answer, he felt the tongue exploring his virgin inside, pushing deeper and deeper, until he could feel the other man's lips on his thigh. It started to push in, then out, in and out… Until the point where he actually enjoyed it. He hates himself for liking the feel of that wet muscle striking his virgin inner-walls, making him burn even more…

"Do not object, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki said eventually when he plunged his middle finger at Light's entrance. It makes Light's eyes snap open in realization, and he struggled to get the finger out, but the hands that are gripping his hips refuse to allow the movement. He could feel Ryuuzaki add one more finger, now most likely two or three, but it feels so painful that he doesn't give a damn anymore. He started thrashing and kicking but once again to no avail—Ryuuzaki is a lot stronger than the way he looks.

"Stop it!" he gasped and started thrashing again, but it only makes the fingers that currently buried themselves in his body run deeper, and he gasped when they hit something in him. Something…and he knows damn well that it's his goddamn sweet spot aka prostate. How did the man find it so fast, anyway?

The pressure on his prostate, added with the tongue that was still licking at his cock, make him temporary blind and all he can do is scream—saying that he doesn't want it, yet his body says otherwise. He practically pushed back onto the invading fingers that happily oblige, pushing deeper and deeper… until one realization hit him like a ton of hard rock.

**I am the seme!**

And with that he found some strength to get out from Ryuuzaki's grasp, rolling to the edge of the bed to get as far as possible from the detective before he growled out, "I'm not, and am never gonna be the bottom, Ryuuzaki-san."

L stared at him for a brief moment before retorting back, "Well, you seemed to quite enjoy it before, Light-kun, judging by the way you pushed back onto my fingers—as if you wanted me to tickle that spot inside you—"

"No!" the brunette said, ashamed of himself for acting like a goddamn girl. "I don't like it! Not at all! I am the number one seme in the whole of Japan, you know that?"

The pale detective sighed. Light had taken the moment to put his pants on again, saying harshly, "I'll go now!"

Even though, deep inside, Light wished the man will ask him to stay and let him get what he wanted. No, not the money—yes, he wanted it, surely… but there's something else that he also wants....

Ryuuzaki.

He'd never felt this way before, but there's just something in him that makes him crave for more, and he wasn't going to stop before he gets it.

Fortunately Ryuuzaki answered to his silent call, and he reached out to grab his wrist, stating somewhat softly, "You're just an uke in denial, Light-kun."

"What?" Light said, bewilderment reflected clearly in those honey eyes. Uke? Me? Ha! Never! match in one sentence.

"Listen Ryuuzaki, I. Am. Not. The. Uke. Or the bottom, or the submissive—whatever you name it, I'm not."

L looks up to the ceiling, as if thinking deeply, before his mind comes to a conclusion.

"Well, let's just fight for it."


	3. Checkmate

An Uke in Denial

Chapter 3: Checkmate

-

So here's chapter 3...thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! yay!

Beta-ed by: Lanie 12777

-

Light stared at the pale man that emotionlessly stared back; they keep staring at each other until Light grunted in defeat. Really, when it came to endless staring contests, Ryuuzaki seems the expert on it. His emotionless stare reminds him of dead fish…or a panda. And not to mention it's kinda cute too.

Cute? Meh. I really am crazy.

"Well, Ryuuzaki, let's straighten it out," Light began, purposely leaving the endearing 'san' for the sake of his nerves. He couldn't act like the way he usually does—all polite and stuff—when it comes to Ryuuzaki. The pale man somehow managed to get on his nerves easily and they'd just met about what—one hour ago…or maybe two.

Either way, it's amazing how annoying Ryuuzaki could be.

He even just stares.

"I don't think there's something to straighten, as they're already straight, Light-kun," L stated calmly, making Light's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Oh-so-fucking-yeah? So this is the 'fight' that you're talking about?" the brunette said as he pointed a finger accusingly at the thing laid innocently before them—a complete set of chess that looks clearly bright, as if it's never been touched before. The pawns were made from glass, and maybe Light would find it beautiful—if he wasn't too busy dealing with his nerves.

"I believe it is," L replied, calmer than before, and Light's eyebrow twitched something more fierce now.

"Chess?" Light asked, trying with all his might to copy L's stoic demeanor. However, it didn't betray the disbelief and annoyance that keep flashing in his honey orbs. It grew larger and larger to the point he felt like exploding any moment and now, when L once again nodded.

"Does Light-kun have any objection at that?"

"Well, not really. It's just that… I thought what you meant by 'fight' is something more—uh, you know—physical?" the poor brunette stuttered, somehow finding himself blushing by his own words.. Geez, what's wrong with him tonight?

L on the other hand found Light's facial expression fascinating. He really likes the cute blush on those round, flawless cheeks and the way his rosy lips parted in embarrassment. Although he doesn't know why the boy is blushing—but decided to pay no mind at it. It's way funnier and easier imaginating the things he could do to the boy to make him blush like that again.

"Does Light-kun prefer that? I'm not an expert in physical contact, but if Light-kun likes to play it rough—well, bring it on," the detective said as he sent a heated gaze at the boy that uneasily squirmed under his gaze—his tone both playful and challengingly. He smirked in his own, sickeningly (in Light's opinion) perverted way when Light once again blushed like mad.

"Capital N and Capital O! NO! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The soon-to-be nineteen-year-old barked as he crossed his arms across his well-defined chest. L found a sudden urge to tease the boy even further as he saw the irrationally cute pout, and sweetly said, "You look positively like a high school cheerleader, Light-kun."

Insert Light's glare of doom and L's usual pervy grin here, and you got the idea. The boy's gaze looks like it's ready to melt solid iron, and if looks could kill—well, let's just say that the world has lost its best detective now.

Unfortunately for Light, it didn't work. Instead the pale man's grin grew even larger when he managed to say, "Cheerleader?"

"Yes. You know, the one who spells out things. Like, gimme an F! Gimme a U!"

"WHAT?"

"Gimme a C—"

"I'M NOT!"

"Gimme—"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?"

L pouted when he started sulking on his seat. Meanwhile Light, who obviously had a hard time dealing with his nerves, glared at the horny panda in front of him in disbelief. This guy… this guy really is childish! Even his own short-temper is nothing compared to his! Light thought as he continues to glare, as his hand flew to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Is Light-kun going to keep glaring at me, or does he have any intention to start our fight? I can barely keep myself due to Light-kun's irrationally sexy form, and I am afraid I have to take it away from you," the detective said, voice still sulking slightly. Light took several deep, calming breaths to calm himself down—trying to imagine Ryuuzaki as bunches of dollars and yens before opening his eyes again.

"Well, let's start. I'm sure I'll defeat you within twenty minutes at least," Light said in total arrogance, gaining a smirk from the famous detective. Oh, if Light only knows who he really is—he'd probably be running amok first before saying those words to him. However, it's just plain ridiculous to tell his true identity to the boy just to scare him off. So L decides to smirk before taking the white pawn.

"I'm afraid it is the other way, Light-kun."

-

-

-

The ticking sound of the clock on the wall is the only noise echoing through the unnaturally silent room, added with their own soft breathing as they were lost in each other's thoughts. For once in his whole life, L found himself actually enjoyed the other's presence—a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he stared at the gorgeous brunette in front of him. Not only physically breathtaking, Light is also amazingly brilliant. His intelligence more or less could match his own, maybe the boy could even surpass him—it's proven now as neither of them win the game after two hours of battling. He noticed the boy's brows furrowed in concentration; his youthful face looks slightly older than usual. But it only makes him more gorgeous than usual and once again L found it hard to contain his libido—Light's just too good to resist.

Light sighed as he moved his pawn. It looks like neither of them had any intention to surrender, but he'll keep playing the game as long as Ryuuzaki wants because in the end, he's the winner. He can't wait for the time when he finally will get his prize, and before he can help himself his lips curve into a small smirk.

It didn't go unnoticed by the detective that curiously asked, "Why is Light-kun smiling?"

Light looks up to see his client. He let out a grin again before he simply said, "It's nothing."

"Light-kun surely thinks he will win the game."

"Yes."

"I'm afraid he's wrong," L stated as he made his move again. So far, the boy really takes the lead. But the detective already made sure it didn't take too long for him to admit his loss because he'd already formed a plan in his head. He mentally smirked when thinking about how sweet it could be when he finally could take his gift.

But for now, chatting with Light seems undeniably appealing.

"May I ask you something, Light-kun?" the anonymous detective said, gaining a grunt of agreement from the boy. "Why did Light-kun decide to be a prostitute?"

L noticed Light immediately freeze, black pawn in hand as he swings it mid-air. A pair of wide honey eyes turn to stare at him—for a moment they look blank before turning into anger.

"I'm not a prostitute."

L mentally smirked again.. "So what does Light-kun prefer to call himself?"

"A host."

And the detective mentally snorted this time. "I believe so. Then I change my question: Why did Light-kun decide to be a host?"

"I'm bored."

Blink.

".."

"..."

"Is that all?"

The only sound that confirmed his curiosity is a lazy grunt, and once again L blinked in disbelief. Is that the real reason? Well, there's a possibility that the boy's lying, but judging by his light, easy tone and quick answer it looks like he told the truth. But bored? Isn't that too drastic for him to became a prostitute—a host—just because he's bored?

Instead of keeping his wondering in mind, L decided to ask it out loud.

"Is it because you're bored, Light-kun?"

Light grunted in annoyance. "I've told you before, Ryuuzaki. You know, as can you see, I am way too perfect for my own good." A snort interrupted him, and Light snarled in annoyance, "Will you listen to me or not?"

L merely nodded.

"Good. Now where were we? Oh yeah, because of my irrationally perfect-ness—"

"Is that even a word?"

"Will you listen to me or not?!" Light asked, firmer this time, gaining a quick nod in response. Though the detective's face was still blank and stoic as ever, deep inside he's excited. He couldn't help himself from teasing the boy—for some odd reason he likes to see Light pouting or complaining about him being a jerk. He looks cute—even cuter than before when he's mad…

Despite his arrogance.

"Well, because I already have everything that I ever wanted—I'm handsome, I'm sexy, I'm hot, I'm brilliant—I'm perfect, I feel like my world is empty. You know, no path… No fate, no aim, no dreams… It seems like my life is the same damn routine I have to live everyday, and it really wore me out," Light explained, lying back on his seat more comfortably this time as L made his move. "That's when I met Aiber. He proposed me a job and I'm quite willing to take it—at first I thought it could ease my boredom, but not only that… Now I can say I'm enjoying my job really fucking much."

L nodded in agreement. It's quite rational for Light to do that for such a reason—he'd already felt before what boredom could lead us to.

He remembers, long ago, when he had no interesting case to be solved, he had to face such an enigma named boredom. Boredom is nothing but a nightmare—the detective doesn't even want to remember how he had to spend the rest of his day by munching at some sweets, scrolling at the computer aimlessly, browsing through the internet in hopes of finding some interesting case to be solved—but the worst part of it is the disappointment when he found nothing. He prefers working on some difficult, endless case rather than living with boredom all over again.

"Ryuuzaki?" he heard the boy ask; just in time he placed the pawn on the white-colored board. He doesn't even look up when he calculates the other's move, trying to figure what thoughts were running through that brilliant, genius mind.

"Hn?"

"It seems like we've been playing for two hours or so. I'm just wondering, actually, for how long did you rent me?"

"Until tomorrow morning, at nine a.m. to be precise."

"What? But—I'm paid per hour!"

"So?"

"And you pay me fivefold than my usual price?"

"Yes. Now what is Light-kun's point?" L finally settled his stare on the brunette in front of him, blank coal eyes holding just the slightest annoyance.

"It's just… what are you doing for a living, then?"

"I'm a detective," L stated emotionlessly. Well, it's not entirely a lie—despite the fact that he wasn't adding 'the world's top detective' to his words. But Light deserves some truth from him—and that's what he actually offered to him, whether he believed it or not. "And if Light-kun is concerned about my bank account—do not worry, it is just a mere percent of my wealth."

Light gave him a snort, followed by a totally impolite murmur of 'of course you are' before he started to move his pawn again. A little step again, and he'll say those words. Checkmate. And then, then he finally could gain the power from this annoying, childish panda and make him take back all the things he'd said! How dare he call him uke?

Yes, he could smell the faint taste of victory that lingers around him, and it's just a matter of time for him to possess it. However, that's before he realized something.

He'd been trapped.

He watched in painfully slow motion as L grabs his pawn, trapping his black-colored king, before saying the words that actually have to be said by his mouth.

"Checkmate."

Light stared, mouth agape in disbelief, eyes wide in what looks like betrayal, body tensed in alarm..

"I won."

-

-

-

"Come on, Ryuuzaki—you know I'm the worst bottom—" the poor boy that currently lay sprawled on the king-sized bed pleaded, trying with all his might to make the horny panda that knelt in front of him change his mind. His words fall to no avail though—L merely takes a glance at him as he once again tried to take off what used to be his precious satin clothes. He started struggling to get free again, but L looks much stronger than his fragile appearance—the slightly taller man pinned both of his wrists at the headboard, holding them with his own.

Light's scream of agony was muffled as he buried his face on his shoulder; for some strange reason he felt immense pain caused by the iron-grip on both of his wrists, but underneath that—he found some pleasure.

If the warmth that was pooling around his legs was anything to go by.

And that's the worst part of it. The last thing he wanted to happen in his life is having a crazed, irrationally horny panda topping him—and finding himself actually enjoying it. No, he wasn't enjoying any part of it. Not when Ryuuzaki started to run his long, spidery fingers across his chest—brushing the golden skin softly, treating him like a fragile baby doll… And not even when those skillful hands started to draw nearer at his rosy nipple.

Oh no, not at all.

He closed his eyes tightly, afraid that the pale man could read what's running through his mind by staring into them. Eyes are the window of one's soul, and Light knows his will only tell the truth. Meanwhile L could only smirk as he stared into the boy's honey eyes. There are so many emotions running in them; at first the detective is sure he saw fear, they widened when they confronted pleasure, pain when he clutched his wrists tightly—but most of all, he saw denial. Yes, the clear honey eyes that are currently closed due to his magic touch clearly said that he wanted this, yet at the same time they're screaming no. It will only be more interesting to find out how long the boy could hold himself back—to actually wear that strong façade and betray his feelings. No, as much as the detective loves how Light tried to act strong and stuff, he wanted nothing more than to see those masks crumbling down, revealing his true feelings.

A choked gasp slipped from Light's bruised lips as he bit at his lower lip, trying to muffle the noise. However, it once again didn't go unnoticed by the detective, and the said man bent forward, positioned his lips right next to the boy's ear, puffing hot breath before whispering sweetly, "But I've already won, Light-kun."

The poor boy could only release a whimper as Ryuuzaki started to nibble at the shell of his ear, the hot breath tickling his face doesn't do any help to calm his nerves. He started squirming again, trying to get out from the other's grasp, but stopped dead in his tracks as Ryuuzaki's tongue peeked out from his parted lips, licking the tender lobe hotly.

"N-o…" Light whimpered, mentally cursing himself for enjoying it.

"Ye-s…" the 26-year-old detective mockingly cooed back; his free hand that wasn't clutching Light's wrists had started to brush the boy's nipple. Light unconsciously arched his back, his rosy lips parted in a silent plea for further touch. L smirked and happily obliged, twirling the rosy bud in his pale, skillful fingers delicately.

"Is Light-kun still refusing this? It will be a lot easier if both of us wanted this… Though I don't mind to make him change his mind…" were the only words that could be assumed as warning before sharp teeth sink into his neck, once again breaking the tender, sensitive skin there. Light's eyes practically rolled to the back of his skull due to the immense pleasure that he felt now—only to snap them open again when he felt the other's lips pressed against his own.

"No—"he breathed uneasily, "kisses are too personal."

L still pressed his lips firmly onto the other's bruised ones, the rosy flesh just begging to be kissed, but he tried to take himself back. If the boy had already drawn a line between them, so be it. And it's true—kisses are too personal, and they had no special relationship whatsoever—not even as fuck buddies. Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that was screaming to go on and kiss him, he pulled away rather begrudgingly..

"Then Light-kun will let me do anything to him—besides kiss, certainly?" L said in a husky tone, sending a course of pleasure as his breath once again tickled the soft skin on the boy's face. Light tried calculating the possibility in his mind while Ryuuzaki started his magical ministrations again—and concluded that he will give the man one chance. Just one chance, the first time and the last time he will let himself be the bottom. And with that the boy nodded softly, and L's smirk grew even larger and…even creepier.

"See? It's not that hard, Light…" the pale detective said, and Light shuddered when he heard his name being called with no endearment whatsoever. He closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the pleasure that the raven-haired man gave as the hands that groped his chest were replaced by a wet, skillful tongue. The boy gasped in pleasure and struggled to snap his eyes open, whispering weakly, "Can you release me, Ryuuzaki? I… want to touch you…"

"Only if Light-kun promises to be a good boy, deal?" Light almost snarled at Ryuuzaki's playful tone but held himself back—knowing that he couldn't win against this unbelievable weirdo. He once again nodded, just as softly as before, and Ryuuzaki's lips immediately attached to his neck again. He shuddered; arms flew to the other's neck in reflex, gripping the wild raven tresses that feel unexpectedly soft.

"Light—"the pale man whispered just in time as he slipped his hand underneath the boy's leather pants, gaining a choked gasp from Light as he brushed at his erection.

"No underwear, Light-kun?"

Light's eyes were practically rolling into the back of his skull when L moves his fingers, clutching the hard appendage in his hand tightly. His grip on the man's scalp also turned tighter, and L found the sensation more arousing, causing his hands to move rougher. For a minute or two the only sounds that could be heard is their ragged breathing before Light had strength to answer the detective's question.

"They…too troublesome…and—ah—the pant's too tight…" he said—panted, to be precise—before running his hands across L's bare torso. The pale man closed his eyes shut for a brief moment as Light caressed the milky skin softly. He growled possessively, fondling the boy's taut sac in his hands before he started to undo the zipper that he found insanely distracting.

Light lifted his ass when he realized what the other was about to do, blushing as he did so. He'd never been in this position before, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't like it—it's just weird. To find that control had slipped from his hands and he possessed no authority, at the same time the feeling was frightening, yet also exciting. Not really sure of himself to decide what he felt the most, he once again tried to concentrate on the pleasure that he received so badly. Ryuuzaki's hands were still clutching his hard erection tightly, thumb stroking the blunt head needily as his own breath came in short puffs. Light watched in aroused amazement when a little tint of pink began to creep at the pale cheeks, smirking slightly.

So the panda is really a human, after all.

His train of thought trailed off when Ryuuzaki moves his hands to his opening, middle finger pressing at the twitching hole he soon will be inside of. It caused a shriek to rip from the submissive's sore throat as he pressed back at the invading finger—and it hasn't entered him just yet!

"Is Light-kun really wanting it?" L asked softly without really caring about the answer. But he hopes that Light also wanted it, so that the experience could be enjoyable for both of them. He noticed the brunette managed a shaky nod and took it as the cue, grabbing a vanilla-scented lube that was lying innocently on the nightstand.

He poured a generous amount on his right hand, while the other played with Light's cock to keep him distracted. Sensing that the lube had lubricated his fingers wet enough, he slowly moved them to Light's opening. Pressing a finger inside he stared in amazement as Light's face contorted in pleasure, shallow breaths puffing from his bruised, parted lips.

L soothed the boy softly, brushing the wet bangs that covered half of the youthful face gracefully to reveal a pair of breathtaking half-lidded honey eyes. The raven-haired male gulped nervously as he saw lust clouded thickly in the other's eyes just in time as Light whispered huskily, "…More…"

And that did it for the horny panda; he couldn't hold himself any longer. As long as he loves to stare at the beautiful brunette writhing underneath him while practically riding his hands, the urge to take him defeated all other things. He added another finger to enter Light's body, the said boy almost screaming hysterically if L wasn't soothing him gently, the fingers groping his insides nearly driving him insane. Ryuuzaki drew his fingers deeper in search for the sweet spot that surely will make Light go wilder. He smirked in victorious joy as a loud gasp emitted from the other's throat and the small form underneath him arched back, toes curling in immense pleasure.

"I've found it," he said, almost unnecessarily, because Light also knows damn well that he'd found it, but once again it's too fun to tease the boy. He pressed his fingers on that certain bundle of nerves firmly, not making any movement again, and Light grunted in protest.

"Ryu—"Light began, but found it's hard to even breathe with those fingers pressing at his prostate, and the other similar hand at his erection.. "…Ryuuzaki…move—"

L smirked but made no intention to obey the order. He wasn't going to take orders from Light, he was just obeying pleas. As sadistic as it sounds, L loves to watch his victim beg for more. And with this beautiful brunette, he's sure it'll be more arousing compared to the other men or even women that he'd bedded before.

"Please being the key word here, Light-kun. Ask nicely…" he whispered, pressing the prostate firmer. Light tried to move his hips in frustration, but the hand gripping his hips refuse to allow it. God, he really needed to release—the ache on his manhood feels too overbearing to the point it's painful… But he couldn't beg!

"Dammit, move those fucking fingers!" Light shrieked in frustration. Ryuuzaki mockingly shook his head, smirking.

"N~o. You're not asking me nicely, Light-kun."

Hell, hell, hell! I don't have another choice, do I? Light thought desperately as he contains the plea from his lips. He could feel it on the tip of his tongue, lingering thickly in his throat, and realized it's just a matter of time before he finally breaks down. Closing his eyes tightly, he whispered out, "Please… fuck me, Ryuuzaki-san…"

L almost burst in happiness as those words slipped from Light's skillful mouth, and he happily obliged, thrusting his fingers deeply before drawing them out, all of them, repeating the action over and over, until Light almost sobbed desperately for more. Taking some pity on the gorgeous brunette that currently urged him to move faster, he hooked Light's left leg to rest at his neck so that his erection was positioned right before the boy's entrance.

"Aaah… Ryu… Ryuuzaki… Please—"Light chanted incoherently again. L bent forward to wipe the beads of sweat from the boy's damp forehead before whispering softly, "Is Light-kun ready?"

Light hastily nodded, and as soon as he did so, L pushed himself forward to press at the boy's tight ring of muscle. Light gritted his teeth in pain—he obviously wasn't expecting it to be this painful. The fingers that had groped him before were nothing compared to the pulsating, throbbing erection that practically split him from the inside, and before he can help himself, a single tear slipped from his honey orbs. He continues to shut them tightly while praying to whatever god to ease away the pain.

Ryuuzaki noticed the boy crying almost unnoticeably, and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He once again bent forward to lick the salty liquid, and Light's eyes immediately flew open as he felt the tongue licking his cheeks in a soothing manner.

"Light-kun needs to relax, or else it'll be painful for both of us," L advised, and received a grunt from the brunette. And indeed, it was also painful for him. Light's insides were too tight because he's a virgin, added with the boy's nervousness that refuses his muscles to relax. L stayed still to give some time for Light to adjust with his size, drawing lazy circles on the flat stomach that make the 18-year-old shudder in pleasure. The detective could feel the muscles begin to relax and loosen a little and take it as a clue to start moving.

Light snapped out his thoughts as he felt the huge appendage started to move, almost like tearing him in two. L stares at him pitifully but doesn't make any movement to stop—instead he begins to give the boy several shallow thrusts. Honey eyes closed in pain, but it's not taking too long for them to snap open again, just in time as L found that certain sweet spot.

"Ahhh-ah! Please, Ryuuzaki—" Light gasped breathily, while pushing himself up as Ryuuzaki pushed down; both of them began to search for rhythm. L took it as the clue to move faster, and he pulled himself almost completely out, only the blunt head remaining inside, before slamming forward forcefully. A shriek ripped from Light's throat, but L is no longer worried because it doesn't sound painful, instead he dared to say the boy's enjoying it.

Indeed, that's right.

Light had never felt this way before—the sensation is way greater than what he gets when he fucks his clients. He began to wonder if the title 'seme' is still standing beside his name, but once again his mind screwed shut as Ryuuzaki continued to pound mercilessly against him.

"Aaah! Ah! Ah!" the boy cried, the husky tones like music to the detective's ears. L started to move faster, slamming right into the boy's prostate at the same time he began to tug at the rock-hard erection that was demanding for more attention. He stroked the soft skin at the boy's blunt head, caressing the vein with his other fingers before moving lower to fondle his balls. Meanwhile his other free hand flew to start pinching Light's glistening, abused nipples—making them harden even more if possible.

"Ryuuzaki—ah…Faster…Ah!"  
L smirked rather sadistically before he complied to the boy's plea. The muscles that clamped down on his erection nearly makes him blind due to the immense pleasure that he received now. The boy is so tight, almost painfully so, but at the same time it's addicting. He started to move again, and Light immediately screamed before clawing at Ryuuzaki's pale shoulders wildly.

"Ryuuzaki—so… so big… I'm gonna—" Light stuttered, and L knows what's going to happen next. Light will come, and it will be undeniably beautiful. He stared as Light's face screwed up in the most heavenly way, his eyes squeezed shut and a single tear still dribbled from them, lips parted in a silent scream. L hissed as he felt the muscles on his erection pulsating harder, and knows that Light had reached his peak. He stroked the erection rougher, moving his fingers up and down in wild movement, and smirked as Light froze. The smaller body tensed up for a brief moment before relaxing completely, just in time as white liquids pour from Light's cock.

L ignored the warmth on both of his hands as he concentrated on the pleasure. Light's hole tightened even further if possible, making it almost impossible to move. However, L managed to thrust three more times into the inviting warmth before finally reaching his own limits and shooting his seed into the warm cavity he's currently in, groaning in satisfaction. He'd never come this hard before, and discreetly, neither had Light.. The brunette practically milked himself dry as his body weakened and, going limp on the other's shoulder, his eyes began to shut in sleepiness.

"Light-kun is so unbelievable," L complimented. Light sleepily nodded, made a mental note to himself to find out why he felt something special as he heard the detective say those words. But for now, all he needs is some sleep to gain his energy back… who knows if the panda would suddenly be horny again tomorrow morning?

And for some strange reason, he found himself really hope so and looking forward to repeating this again tomorrow.

-

Do you know? Reviews make a chocobo write faster^^


	4. A whole what?

An uke in Denial

Chapter 4: A whole what???

-

Okay, so this is chapter 4. Before you start reading though, I have a couple things to say involving my own idiocy and stupidity. Thanks to **Skele, glostarz, redfoxmoon, and ladyblue 17**, who have kindly pointed out my mistakes. Sorry guys.

1. My tenses switched around occasionally. I'm sorry if it's irritating you to no end but I don't even realized that I've done it. Hehe.

2. Light called Ryuzaki-L once ,that was my stupidest and most idiotic mistake. I've immediately fixed it up. Sorry if that part confusing you.

3. When I said Light is a virgin. I know that he's a host, so most likely he wasn't a virgin anymore but he's still a virgin as an uke. :)

4. The underwear thing. Probably I haven't mentioned it before, but when they're playing chess they can't do it naked, can they? So they put their clothes on... yeah... *sweatdropped

Maybe my answer isn't satisfying for you, so if there's any question about it please don't be shy to ask me. A chocobo isn't bite. And I'd like to say sorry again, I know I'm the worst and silliest chocobo **EVA**!!! *run to a corner and cry*...

...*peeked out from chocobo' claws* but I greatly appreaciated your reviews, favorites, and alerts. It means the world to me knowing that you still want to read my mess of writing! XDD

Enjoy chapter 4! Thanks to** Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o** for beta-ing this! *huggie

--

Light woke up to the sound of soft rustling and slight movement on the bed. One honey eye peeked open lazily to observe his surroundings. The boy actually let out a gasp when he saw Ryuuzaki's face practically glued itself to his own, just mere inches with away. His instinct made him scramble away in panic but the pale man keep drawing near him until both of them almost fell from the bed's edge.

Knowing that it wouldn't hurt to just ask Ryuuzaki to move rather than falling to the cold floor—_naked_—Light opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki-san… C-can you move a little?" the boy stuttered.

Ryuuzaki nodded but made no intention to move and once again, Light could feel his composure slipping. Really, he just opened his eyes to found that _panda_ staring intently at him and that was enough to make his blood boil.

"Ryuuzaki-san… what the hell are you doing?" Light asked in slight curiosity and obvious annoyance as he realized the bed was rocking back and forth in soft movement. One delicate brown eyebrow raised as the owner realized the other's hands firmly covered by the blanket—and what makes him almost scream in shock is the fact that the hands under the blanket were currently clutching his … lower part.

It can't be! Is he…?!

"Masturbating, Light-kun."

Oh, it can be. And yes, he is.

Light felt heat creep to his cheeks as he tried to covered his shocked eyes by lowering his eyelashes, but L see it as nothing more but a bedroom look and the said man let out a groan of satisfaction. Black orbs flaming heatedly as they stared at the boy's now tomato face and a smirk form itself on the pale face as Light stuttered again, "Uh… well… um, I guess… should I leave the room?"

"No, it's not necessary, Light-kun. I am trying to kill my morning wood. And since Light-kun was asleep, I needed to do it myself." L stated bluntly and Light feel his face practically burning now.

L applied more pressure to the manhood that currently being clutched by his own hands and a moan slipped from his slightly parted lips, moist with his own saliva as he tried to control himself. Light gulped as he realized the movements become noticeable now; instead of soft movement it more like both of them bouncing up and down against the mattress.

And he never knew the goddamn sentence could be so suggestive.

L shifted, so that the gap around them become even smaller and Light moaned against his will as he felt the other's breath tickled his face. L smirked and carried on.

"It seems like you have to kill yours too, Light-kun."

The brunette turned scarlet as he saw the 'problem' standing between his legs. He tried to cover it but Ryuuzaki is faster—within a second the pale hands already cupping the forming arousal underneath the rather thin blanket. Light gasped; obviously having a hard time controlling himself to thrust into the inviting warmth.

"Ryu—"Light tried but found it's hard to even speak as the hands clutching him tighter.. Even from under the blanket he could feel it squeezing him, massaging him in the most heavenly way that he thinks he might fall to slumbering again.

L smirked. Playing with this so-called seme is so easy… And it's easier to make him drop that little title and change it with the 'uke' one. Really, and they say he's the number one seme in the whole Japan!

The pale man pulled the blanket off of them and practically drooling at the sight before him. Light, panting with beads of sweat dribbling from his forehead, slightly out of breath and his face scarlet. But what make him incapable of looking away from the gorgeous brunette is the fact that the said boy wasn't wearing any garment to cover that breathtaking anatomy of his…

Light was also having a hard time to tear his gaze off of the pale man. Ryuuzaki is attractive in his own way—he had to admit silently—for the said man couldn't be defined as handsome but he's attractive nonetheless. It's not the kind of attraction that he himself had—perfection that makes him stood on his own way—but it's the difference that makes Ryuuzaki stood on his way.

Every part of him practically screamed for attention even though he doesn't demand for it, in fact he seems uninterested when it comes to his own appearance. But seeing the way he sat on that weird fetal position, the way he hold a thing between those two delicate fingers of his, the way his body seems to glow with perspiration like he did last night…He really could say that Ryuuzaki is one of a kind.

The poor boy snapped back to reality as he accidentally gazed at a digital clock standing proudly on the nightstand. Light almost choked on his saliva when the clock read 8:35.

"Fuck! I have a class at eight!" Light screamed as he scrambled away from the bed. And being the rather clumsy boy that he is, the brunette successfully fell on his butt to the floor before quickly standing up, the sheet tangled around his naked form. Seeing this, L couldn't help himself but pout rather cutely, gazing at his 'morning problem' sadly.

"But we haven't done yet, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said, half-whined and half-demanded while pointing at the problem within his legs.

Light stopped for a moment but continued rummaging through his backpack—searching for fresh clothes since he hadn't have a time to take a bath first. He had no intention to hear his classmates wondering why he smelled like sex.

"We haven't done yet, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said again and there wasn't any whining detected in his tone. Light raised his head to meet the other's gaze.

"Yes, we fucking have, Ryuuzaki-san. I have a class at eight—and that means I've already late by approximately thirty minutes by now, and I can't miss it. So, please, imagine that we're done here and _bye-bye_." The 'host' said as brief as possible before checking himself in the mirror for the last time.

With a noticeable growl L pushed himself out of bed and lazily put his boxers on. The thin garment didn't do anything to cover the obvious evidence of arousal between his legs. He sighed, slouching lazily toward the brunette that currently fixed his already perfect hair.

"But I have rented you until nine in the morning, Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki said—no, scratch that—purred as he nuzzled his head to the crook of the boy's neck.

The said boy only gave a sigh in return but let the man cuddling to him anyway—at least until he felt a hand squeezing his butt.

"Ack! Stop that, you horny pervert!" Light said irritably as he tried to brush the flesh off of his innocent rear-end. He could feel Ryuuzaki pouted on his back as the said man mumbled half-heartedly, "But we still have thirty more minutes to go, Light-kun…"

Light glanced briefly to the digital clock, "Twenty seven minutes, Ryuzaki. And you could just take your money back to make up the loss."

"But I don't wanna." He whined.

"But I don't ask you to, **honey**. I'm ordering you to."

And with that said Light quickly flew off from the room, leaving L wondering how in the hell he could make the erection that still mercilessly torturing him go away.

-

-

-

For the twentieth time of the day, Watari sighed.

That was a weird thing to do for a patient old man like him. He never let his annoyance show… no matter how much something was bugging him.

"_But at least not now,"_ he thought bitterly to himself as he stared at his employer that still gazing emotionlessly at the blank monitor. L should've worked by now, that's why he come here to Japan in the first place—but what he did is nothing but spending his time by staring at a goddamn photo!

And speaking of the photo, the world's top detective now practically makes love to the poor piece of paper. Watari sweat dropped.

"Uh… sir?"

L gave no answer—instead he kept rubbing his tight at the cold surface of the photograph. A moan escaped his lips as Watari once again sweat dropped.

"L?"

The man in question tilted his head to the side as if about to answer Watari's call, but then turned his attention to the photo again. Insert Watari's glare of impending doom here.

"_L_!"

The raven haired male gasped as he saw a wrinkled hand grab his (precious, priceless, _worthy_) photo that he stole from Light's wallet earlier that morning. By pure instinct he slapped it and tried to take the treasure back but Watari was faster—with all his might the poor old man tried to restrain.

For the next three minutes the childish detective and the equally childish assistant have a take-it-take-it-back contest, until the poor photograph give up and rip in two.

Silence.

L let his mouth agape as he gazed at the now torn paper. Black orbs stared almost sadly at Light's face that had ripped in two by now—half of the boy's innocent (but somewhat faked) smile clutched on Watari's sweating hand. The said man only offered a smile when L raised his gaze to meet his—and actually felt fear invading him for the first time of his life as L gave him the ultimate glare of living dead.

"Watari… you better search any kind of information about him and lots of his photos by now."

-

-

-

It had always been like this. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes passed into hours and still he felt nothing—because it's all nothing but boredom. They keep repeating the things that he'd mastered and they still asked him the question he'd answered too many times before and really, it wore him out.

He couldn't wait until it would be over and the night would rescue him—reaching the time when he able to go to Seventh Heaven again.

Maybe the bar's name isn't a coincidence.

Light gave the teacher a half-hearted smile as she practically praised him for solving a math problem that she couldn't even solve by herself before returning to his seat. Even though deep inside all he wanted is get the hell away from here so that he won't have to face their overwhelming admiration—but he had to keep the perfection at least until evening come.

In the morning, he was the sweet boy called Light Yagami. In the afternoon he was still a perfect Light Yagami. But in the evening he's nothing but Light Tsukishi, a sadistic, heartless bastard that knew nothing but sex.

The gorgeous brunette let a smile lingered on his lips as he keep wondering again, replaying the words 'if only they know' mentally on his mind. There are many possibilities that could happen if they ever found out—especially if his family ever found out.

One, they could just ignore it and try to fix him.

Two, they would go ballistic but forgive him anyway.

Three, they will treat him like a sex-addicted prostitute and send him to rehabilitation but in the end still forgive him.

Four, the most possible possibility, they will_ kill_ him.

But maybe it's worth the perils. If he kept doing it, at least he could have some fun before he couldn't have it anymore.

But why did at the mention of 'fun' his mind wandered to a certain panda with unbelievable libido?

Ah, yes. That certain panda is certainly fun. As his mind darted to the memory of last night, he couldn't help but wonder why he let that guy top him. Sure, he was rich and not that bad-looking, but then again he'd met other clients that look better than him. Even though Ryuuzaki still his richest client but he's not that materialistic—meaning he couldn't let money triumph over pride. He's a prideful seme for all he knows—but surely it's all turned upside down last night as he practically begging for that panda to take him hard.

And to his horror… he actually enjoyed it.

Light shook his head as if to brush whatever thought that had formed on his mind, ignoring the other students' confused glances. Tonight he will gain his power back by taking whoever asks him—maybe playing a little with Mikami (he mentally snorted at the mention of the lawyer's name) since the said man seems to love him so much. Yup, he could just ignore last night's activity and move on with the prideful seme standing beside his name—because last night was nothing but a one-night-stand.

Little did he know that miles away from the university, a certain detective thinks otherwise.

-

-

-

"Holy cows falling from the candy cotton clouds! His name is… Light _**Yagami**_?!!!"

Watari almost fainted in shock as he heard that girly, high-pitched voice booming through the once silent room. He cast a curious glance at the thing that currently sitting frozen on the office's chair, to make sure that the source of that unbelievable voice is, indeed, that _thing_.

Yes, L had transformed into a gaping frozen panda as soon as he read the information that he'd gathered about Light 'Tsukishi'—and hadn't stopped gaping like a dying goldfish since then. The old man just prayed to whatever god was available to take his employer back to sanity again.

Which in reality, seems rather impossible.

L kept staring at the document before him, obsidian eyes widening even further if possible. He just couldn't believe how God loves him so much to give him tons of luck!

Light Yagami is Souchirou Yagami's son. Souchirou Yagami is one of his charges. Souchirou Yagami is a very proud man. That means he certainly doesn't know that his son is a prostitute—err—a host!

He could make it as a blackmail to make Light stay on his side!

Insert L's dance of victory and endless pervy laughter!

Watari officially blacked out as he witnessed by his own poor, weary eyes when the world's top three detective started dancing like a high hypothalamus.

'_I will never let you go, Light-kun. I will never let you and your phenomenal ass go…'_

Miles away from the detective's residence, Light shivered for some unknown reason and felt his butt hurt all of a sudden.

-

-

-

Light sighed as he took of his clothes to change into something fresh. It's already eight in the evening by now, that means he had more thirty minutes for preparing—and that's why he chose to go to his parents' house instead.

Grabbing a long-sleeved white shirt he matched it with a khaki skinny jeans before returning to the bathroom. A sigh escaped his lips again as he heard his sister, Sayu, screaming his name.

"NIII-CHAAN!"

…Followed by Sayu's koala super glomp.

Light's eyes twitched as he felt Sayu snuggling oh-so-innocently on his legs while wiping the toothpaste that spitted from his mouth.

"Cut it out, you hyper bunny. What do you want?" the older brother asked irritably as he put his long-sleeved back on, making Sayu pouted in return. He flashed the younger girl an evil grin while pointing at her camera, pointing a mocked 'looser.'

"I'm not a loser!" Sayu snapped angrily, hiding her camera behind her back.

"Oh really? Well, you haven't had a chance to take a picture of me naked since when? Three years ago, right? Yeah, Sayu-chan. You are _not_ a loser."

Sayu's pout grew larger as she half-heartedly as she followed her nii-chan back to his room—all the while burning hole on the taller man's back.

Light simply laughed.

"Okay, you're just being rude, young man!" Sayu said as she landed her butt on Light's bed. The man in question simply shrugged again, combing his messy brown hair to make it perfect as usual. "I'm just trying to tell you that there's a guest waiting for you!"

Light stopped. "Guest?"

"Uh-uh. He was… weird, that's all I can say."

"Weird?"

"Panda look-alike, I guess."

The comb that once being clutched by his hand fall to the cold floor before his mouth agape in one supposedly dramatic moment. Sayu raised an eyebrow.

"Is he… _pale_?"

Sayu lift her hand to her chin in a thinking manner but Light felt it's too long to wait for Sayu to answer his question. So instead he made an instant dash to the living room, and within a minute he'd already arrived there without slipping on the ladder.

…Unlike Sayu.

"Ah, there you are, Light." his mom called softly as she gestured him to move closer, but he already had. Sitting across from them, a certain raven haired panda stared at him through unreadable blank eyes while once again nibbling his thumb on his lips. For some unknown reason Light sure that he did that just to hide the smirk that had formed on that cute, pouty lips of his.

…_Cute_?!

"Now that Light-kun is here, I think it's time for us to leave, **Yagami-san.**" L stated as he started to lower his legs to the floor. At the mention of 'Yagami-san' he cast a quick glance at Light, who clearly got the message and started sweat-dropping.

Meanwhile, the oblivious Sachiko Yagami-san also stood from her seat while complaining about them to stay longer.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yagami-san." Again, a quick but meaningful gaze sent to Light's direction. "But we're really had to go now. Next time, maybe?"

And with that said Sachiko nodded in satisfaction before waving her hand eagerly to give Light farewell. The boy only nodded meekly as he climbed to L's Rolls-Royce, wondering why God let him meet this one-of-a-kind panda.

-

-

-

"…So you know?" Light asked warily while L just stared at some spot before him. The said man turned his gaze to meet his occupant, and a seemingly invisible eyebrow rose in wonderment.

"Know what, Light-kun?"

Light almost banged his head in frustration. "My last name, you freak! How in the hell have you discovered it?!"

Silence only meet Light's question and the boy gave a snort in annoyance. Even though he knew that Ryuzaki was a detective, but he just couldn't believe that he managed it to find out his true name.

He'd already made sure nothing could leak it—from changing his student's ID and other stuff—in fact it was seemingly impossible for a normal detective to have found it out. The first time Watari picked him up he even made sure that the old man couldn't find out his mother's name.

Of course, little did he know that L is no normal detective.

L simply shrugged after a minute or two passed in silence before replied casually, "It doesn't really matter."

"Oh yes, it does matter you idiot!" Light huffed before lay his back more comfortably to the comfy chair. "And now what? You will tell my parents, won't you? That's what you've been talking about with my mom, right?"

L stared at the brunette pitifully as he looked on the verge of tears. His honey eyes clouded in fright and glimmering with unshed tears… if he doesn't take a pity on Watari that now currently driving to his flat he'd surely take the boy right here and then.

"No, that was not what we've been talked about, Light-kun." Light raised a delicate eyebrow in demand. "We just talked about your childhood. Thanks for Sachiko-san, now I know that Light had a secret fetish for cross-dressing. It might be useful for our future experiences, I believe."

Shock almost make him freeze in panic but fortunately Light found some strength to retort. Ignoring the cross-dressing fetish thing he rasped out, "Future… _experiences_?"

Panic spread over Light's face as he saw the raven nod in agreement.

"Future experiences, Light-kun. I will not tell Light-kun's parents about his job, but in return he will work with me for one whole week. But don't worry; I'll pay you. I will not take any advantages from the information that I've got."

"A WHOLE WEEK, RYUZAKI? A WHOLE WEEK LIVING WITH YOU?!" Light screamed in total panic now and started to tug at L's collar but the man didn't even flinch. Instead he just gave the poor teen a pervy grin before nodding again.

"Exactly, Yagami-kun. From now until the next seven days you will live at my place and you may not go anywhere, including to To-oh."

"What? But what about my education? I have exams soon!"

"I believe with Light-kun's intelligence he will pass it at the very least, even though he wasn't studying before." L bluntly said just in time the fancy car entered the hotel's parking lot. Waiting for Watari to turn off the engine, he offered a hand to the still gaping brunette that was Light Yagami who hesitantly took it.

"I don't have any more choices, do I?" the student asked meekly and L just gave a smile in return.

"Not at all, Light-kun. Not at all…"

-

-

-

"Errr… uh, Ryuzaki, why did you rent me for that long anyway?" Light asked between his pants as L's hands started to tickle his now bare torso. The pale man raised his gaze to meet Light and the boy gulped nervously to found a great amount of lust clouding around those usually blank

orbs.

"Aside from sex?"

"…Yeah, aside from that."

Ryuzaki stopped his ministrations for a moment and Light raised an eyebrow in question, wondering is he just said something wrong. It provoke otherwise though as L's eyes softening a bit—through the fog of lust and blankness Light could see it's shining with… something. Contentment, maybe?

"Light-kun is my very first friend."

Light's jaws parted in silence as he let the man carried on.

"Call me arrogant, Light-kun, but I found there's no one else could compare my intelligence. So I've never found someone that I could consider as my friend because they're all far below me—except Watari, for sure—but I just can't consider him as a friend too. That's when you show up and I have to admit that Light-kun is not only beautiful from the outside, but his inside is amazing too. I only wanted to get near with him."

The brunette couldn't do anything but stare, his lips formed into a small smile. He wanted to tell that he also considered Ryuzaki as his very first friend… but didn't it make him emotionally involved with him?

Taking silence as a yes, Light decided to shut his lips together.

Honey eyes stared in bewilderment as L's own started to lose its tenderness—in one quick moment the fogs of lust invaded it once again. A perverted grin spread itself on the pale man's lips as he pointed to Light's slightly parted thigh, "Especially **that** inside."

Light let out a chuckle in amusement as he shook his head but it's turned into a gasp when L started to lick at his nipple. He arched his back high in order to gain more touch, but instead of receiving them he felt the vigor leave his chest. The boy grunted in protest as he turned his head back so that he could stare at Ryuzaki from his shoulder.

"There's one thing that I wanted to do with you… aside from sex and friend things…" L managed as he buried his head at the boy's crook. Light tilted his head to the side to give L more access to lick at the tender spot behind his ears and a moan slipped from his lips while L happily oblige. The slippery muscle made a wet trail as it started to move to Light's ears, nibbling the earlobe tenderly before thrusting it inside and out.

"Don't you want to know, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki breathed out just in time he started to move his hand to the boy's bare thigh. Finding no strength to answer Light just nodded wordlessly.

"I want you stop being in denial, Light-kun. I wanted you to admit that you _are _an uke."

If there are no maddening touches groping him to the point of insanity Light would've laughed after hearing that—or even yelled at the panda for calling him uke again. But since he did in fact have Ryuzaki touching him he just rasped out a 'what the hell' before he felt Ryuzaki grip his honey tresses and shove him to the bed—so that he was on his hands and knees now.

The boy let out a pitiful whimper as Ryuzaki hold both of his hands on his back, his other free hand grip his head to hold it as low as possible and his knees as high as possible.

Practically drooling at the sight of beautiful brunette bending before him, L tried all his might to hold the urge to shove his engorged cock at that inviting pucker and take this boy hard. He run a heated hand on Light's spine instead, enjoying the way his muscle tensing as shiver run down all over the teens' now trembling body.

"Just admit, Light-kun… you like it when I touch you here, don't you?" Ryuzaki bent forward to whisper those words and slipped a hand to fondle Light's taut sacs. Light let out a muffled scream as he shook his head no—but the movement that he made was enough to provoke otherwise. Ryuzaki smirked rather evilly before running his hand back to Light's perineum, pressing at it a little.

"Aaaah! Ryuu… Ngh—ah!" the host whimpered in need, thrusting his body back at the invading finger. Behind him L once again smirked evilly while struggling on his own zipper, cursing at himself for leaving this boy at naked state while he covered by his usual outfit. Groaning at the feeling of cold air blowing against his heated flesh, the detective sent Light a look while the brunette looked into his back.

If the sensation wasn't enough to set him on fire, the sight is certainly was. Seeing that hard, pulsating length stood proudly between Ryuzaki's pale legs was the most turn-on thing that Light had ever seen and before he could help it his hand flew to caress it. Ryuzaki slapped his hand away, ignoring Light's whimper of disapproval.

"No touching, Light-kun. Let me do the work." The pale detective said before he caressed Light's cock to get him distracted while he poured a generous amount of lube on his finger. Light had to wonder where the detective hid that—until he snapped out his thought as a finger pressed against his twitching hole and successfully slipped inside. He moaned, pressing back to the invading finger until he felt the detective's knuckle against his rear.

"P-please, Ryuzaki… No more teasing…" Light unknowingly pleaded as he spread his legs wider, letting the pale man have a good sight of his pink orifice. He rolled his hips in teasing manner and wiggle it just a bit to provoke Ryuzaki more and it did it for L—he couldn't take it anymore.

Slipping in three of his long, spidery fingers, he groped Light's inside in search for that bundle of nerve that could make Light go absolutely wild.

"Aaaah! Ah! Ahh—ngh… more!" Light cried out as he pushed back, body trembling wantonly.

L happily obliged and thrusting them in and out several times—leaving it prepared for what was about to come before smearing the rest of the lube to his painful arousal. Groaning at the feel of the cold gel against his heated flesh, he waited until it warmed up a bit before positioned himself right before Light's inviting hole.

Sensing that it's just too long to wait for the flesh to enter him, Light pushed himself to L's engorged cock and practically impaling himself while Ryuzaki gasped in surprise. Squeezing his eyes shut in pain Light tried to distracted himself by stroking the tip of his cock, for a minute or two Ryuzaki just seated on him.

Ryuzaki gave several experimental thrusts to let Light getting used to his size. Light lowered his eyes that felt heavy in lust, but snap them open again when he felt a surprisingly familiar spark run down from his butt. Ryuzaki smirked.

"Aaah… Ah, Ryuzaki… move, please! Ngh…" the boy begged as he turned his face back to the bed again. Wiping away a little bead of sweat that had formed on Light's neck and back, Ryuzaki grip the brunette' hips as a leverage to thrust harder.

He slammed himself right on Light's prostate, making the boy arch back to the touch and scream wildly to give him more. In and out, the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other is the only sound that echoing throughout the once silent room—apart from Light's scream of ecstasy, of course.

Light found it too hard to even speak with the pulsating length attacking his prostate dead on—in the most heavenly way that he thought rather impossible. He let Ryuzaki bounced him up and down as the said man slammed in and out from him, liking the way the stronger body behind him

taking all of his control.

Maybe Ryuzaki's right after all…

A startled gasp emitted from his raw throat as L take the pace harder than before and it running faster than ever—Light felt stars invading his vision as his muscles tensed. He hold on to dear life at the bed's sheet as L continue to pounded into him mercilessly, the pressure on his prostate make him shut his eyes in total satisfaction. In and out, he left like he could explode any moment and now and L feel it too—he run his hand to grip Light's seemingly neglected cock and started to move his palm up and down. Light screamed, his vision went white as every muscle on his body tensed—before thick, white liquid spurt from the tip of his cock.

"Aaaah! Ryuzaki!!!"

L continued to slam his still erect cock to Light's clenched inside as the boy went limp on his arms. The detective just chuckled and held Light's body close to his own, inhaling the boy's scent as he finally reach his own peak. He gave a little more thrusts and come hard inside of the boy, panting.

Scrolling to his side to gave Light more space to lie, L let his hands playing with Light's damp hair as the boy tried to catch his breath. It's not taking too long for both of them (Light anyway) to fall into deep slumber and sleeping soundlessly, unknowingly tangling their fingers together.

-

A happy chocobo is a productive chocobo. To make It happy, you should feed it with reviews. Thanks in advance^^


	5. Meet the Hermits

An uke in Denial

Chapter 5: Meet the Hermits

-

First off, I would like to say sorry for the delay. Originally this fic going to be posted sooner but things happen soo... forgive me.

And I would like to thank you all for the alerts, favorites and reviews.

Well, before I change this supposedly author note into an oscar speech, just want to ask you if I've got the fic's title right or wrong. One of the reviewers had kindly pointed out that it supposed to be 'A uke in denial', because uke pronounced 'yuke' in Japanese, but I'm such a stubborn chocobo and I believe that it pronounced 'Uke' so it using 'An'. But then again, I'm a silly chocobo and obviously not a japanese so please tell me, whether it was **'A uke in denial' or 'An uke in Denial'. **

**Warning: **Lemon and boy on boy, as usual. Also some dry humor, and a lame attempt at humor. Oh, a sorry attempt for humor too.

Thanks to **Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o **for beta-ing this story!

-

The next morning, Light opened his clear honey eyes. The boy let out a relieved sigh to find no panda gluing its face against his own and the said panda was nowhere to be found.

Running a hand through his messy auburn hair, he snuggled back to the inviting warmth that was Ryuzaki's swan feather pillow before letting the morning's scent sending him to obliviousness again.

He couldn't make it to said obliviousness however, as he felt a hand run down his bare back.

Light's eyes twitched in annoyance. How can the panda seem invisible and always have that ability to pop out from nowhere and molest him?

"Stop that, Ryuzaki. You still have seven days more to go." He complained while trying to brush the stubborn hand from his back. Wrapping himself in a warm blanket the brunette let out a frustrated groan as a hand tickle his neck again.

"I said _stop that_, Ryuzaki."

A groan escaped his lips as he felt the hand started to brush the hair on the nape of his neck. It trailed across his spine wordlessly and Light once again growled.

"Stop doing that, Ryuzaki!"

Still no response came though, instead the hand just continued its journey down his back and now had come dangerously near to his rear-end. Snapping his eyes open in total mortification, Light flipped his body over in one swift movement so that he could see the invader's face—which was certainly none other than Ryuzaki's.

"I said stop, Ryu—Holy beep—**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!"**

…It wasn't Ryuzaki.

Honey eyes twitched furiously in anger as they scanned through three _supposedly_ innocent faces, each face have equally innocent eyes that stared into Light's own. Light raised a delicate eyebrow as he saw a (supposedly albino) boy with fluffy white hair flew a hand to his cheek, stroking it rather emotionlessly.

"Quit it, Near. He's not a doll."

A leathered hand slapped the albino's hand away as Light scrambled away from the bed—appalled. The boy that could be assumed as 'Near' gave his blonde friend 'that kind of look' before taking his hand back, twirling his curly hair with it instead.

"I just want to make sure, Mello." Near complained as Mello, the blonde haired boy… girl—that's it, only let out a growl in response.

The blonde stared at Light through critical blue eyes as she scooted closer to the bed just in time as Light began scrambling away. The brunette sensed some kind of déjà vu as he felt the bed's edge against his back, wondering why in the hell he agreed to Ryuzaki's offer—ahem, _threat_, in the first place.

A creepy grin spread itself on the blonde's lips as she nodded in what look like satisfaction before getting up from the bed with her hands tucked on her waist. Still confused and a little bit dazed, Light could only stare as the three creatures started to talk about something to each other.

Light just decided to sleep again and took this as nothing but a nightmare—yes, he just had a nightmare about him flying to Mars—before a laughter echoing throughout the once silent room.

"HAHAHA! Ryuzaki just banged that famous so-called seme!!"

"…But he looks more like male prostitute that was uke, isn't he?"

"Is he a doll?"

"…"

"…"

"NO, IDIOT! Stop fantasizing about having sex with a doll!"

"HE'S A GODDAMN MAN-WHORE!!!"

Light's button of doom had just being pushed.

-

-

-

L sighed as he took a document between two delicate fingers—looking at it like it's some kind of illness—which for him wasn't very far from truth. After gazing at the seemingly endless words he finally crumpled the paper with his hand, throwing it carelessly to his back.

A pout appeared on his face. He shouldn't be here now… instead of working on some boring case he should've staying on Light's side and maybe receive some 'love' from him… But unfortunately Watari had reached his nerve and decided to make the detective work—whether the said man wanted to or not. Sure, L could just ignore him and continue his plan for having Light's piece of ass anyway—but it seems like Watari had gathered every father-side-aura around him and it made him look scarier than usual.

Sighing, L went back to ravishing his neck as he heard the office's door being knocked—then slammed open.

"RYUZAKI! WHY IN THE WORLD DID THOSE…" a very angry Light entered his room with no permission at all and L had to thank whatever God there was for the other men in the taskforce not to be here at the moment.

The detective stared; watching through amused black orbs as Light obviously tried to deliberate with his nerve attacking him—the brunette just pointed a shaky forefinger to three creatures before him. L mentally growled as he realized what had just happened.

"… THOSE _HERMITS_ ARE HERE!!!" Light finally finished his sentence just in time one of the said boys slammed his fist against the door. The three 'hermits' jumped in reflex—and so does L even though his movement couldn't be detect. Light stared at L expectantly.

Light shoved all three of the hermits out of his way before making his way to the desk where L currently sat behind. Discreetly, L had to wonder if it's even legal for the boy to look so fuckable even in this state.

'_Yeah, the boy looks sexier than usual with his hair tousled messily like that—and not to mention his face flushing like that—and his lips parted like that—the pajamas hanging lowly on his lithe body… oh yeah, Light-kun surely put them all on in hurry since last night we're both sleep naked…And does it mean he's not wearing any underwear right now? Yummy...'_

**SLAM!**

L jumped.

"NO! These hermits are not working, you funny-looking horny panda!" Light roared, "These hermits—I…I don't know which one but I guess all of them—are…are…"

Four pairs of blank eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Are trying to molest me in my sleep!"

L's volcano had been officially erupted.

-

-

-

"We promise we're not going to molest him again, Ryuzaki-san."

Monotone, somewhat bored voices blended in unison as the owners of those voices begrudgingly bowed their heads down in faked shame and total annoyance. Slouching before them a certain, also bored detective nodded his head in approval as he cast a quick glance to Light, who wordlessly shrugged before inspecting his well-manicured fingers again. L sighed as Mello stomped his feet on the floor impatiently.

"This is ridiculous! We weren't trying to molest him!" Mello snarled as he defended himself.

Matt nodded.

"The biatch's right, we merely touched him just because we wanted to make sure that he… has the _quality_ to get close to you." the red-haired supported and L immediately sweat-dropped.

Fortunately Light didn't hear him because the said boy is too busy investigating his nails—if he did then surely he will show that 'quality' right here and now.

Which L will surely do anyway, but not in front of these kids.

"We only want to make sure that he's not a doll."

Staring at the albino in wonder, the boy in question simply shrugged while mouthing a 'what?' before went back to twirling his hair on his finger again. L sighed.

"Tell me your promise again, please."

Mello, Near and Matt immediately sighed. Well, at least they have something in common, don't they?

"We're promise we're not going to molest him or make fun of him or do any bad deeds to him that might threaten his security. Please forgive us for our very bad act earlier this morning, Ryuzaki-san."

Followed by unison roll-eyes.

L smiled.

"Very well, you are forgiven. Now express your apology to Light-kun." The detective stated before going back to his desk. The boy in question perked his ears as he heard his name being called, and a grin spread out his face as he took his hand out.

Which Matt wordlessly shook.

Which Near emotionlessly 'touched'.

Which Mello nearly bite before L growled and snapped at him… again.

Light nodded his head in satisfaction like a mother who just saw her baby's very first move—before walking toward Ryuzaki to demand for some sort of explanation.

L sighed again. If every sigh escaped his lips cost a day of his life… let's just say that Ryuzaki would have been gone by now.

"They are my team works, Light-kun. As you may now before from their own conversation, the white haired one is Near."

Light glanced at Near who emotionlessly stared back while once again twirling his hair on his finger. This boy looks like a mini duplicate of Ryuzaki, for he had the same awful posture and similar blank eyes—but exactly, he looks like a mini version of drained Ryuzaki. His hair are sickly white and so does his skin—the pajamas hanging lowly on his lithe body made Light couldn't help but think if this boy even capable to count from ten to one.

Shrugging past the thought, Light nodded in acknowledgement. Ryuzaki took the cue and carried on.

"The one who currently playing PSP is Matt. Matt, drop your cigarette."

Light let out a relieved sigh at the red headed boy who wordlessly waving a hand at him without bothering to obey Ryuzaki's words, glad that finally he could meet someone normal. Among the four hermits (including L) Matt looked more human than the rest of them even though he looked kind of uncaring.

Sweat-dropping as the 'normal hermit' started cursed under his breath while slamming his boot-clad foot on the floor, Light decided to drop the title 'normal' and he glanced at Ryuzaki to continue.

"And the one who stood beside him—the blonde one, yes, is Mello."

Light stared at Mello who gave him her middle finger. He raised an eyebrow while L growled warningly, wondering if girls these days are so rude like her. There was a time Sayu did that to him but she's only made fun to him (or so he thought) so Light most likely shocked to receive a finger from a…cute girl.

Yes, apart from her narrow eyes and cruel appearances, Light could say that actually she's a pretty girl. Mello's posture was lean and slim—covered nicely in tight leather vest and leather jeans—a rosary hanging around her neck and leather gloves covered her fists. Even though her chest is flat… if this girl started to fix her demeanor Light sure there will be a lot of boys waiting for her.

"Nice to meet you, fucktard." Mello 'kindly' said, causing a book flying from L's desk and landed miserably on the floor instead. Light chuckled while L grunted.

"Nice to meet you too." Light managed. He swore if he was on Seventh Heaven right now… he would beat the crap out of her. For now though, he will act as polite as his nerve allows. "Um, a little suggestion, please don't take it too seriously. Err—if you could, at least, maybe softened your demeanor… I'm sure there will be lots of boy standing in line for you."

Silence.

"What did you mean?" Mello growled out finally, as the rest of the room lock their jaws together in fright.

"Eh—I don't mean your appearance is bad… but—I guess you should take a little anger management, maybe? To help you calm your nerves and all. You'll become a very pretty girl… I believe?" Light offered with a bright smile even though it seems waver a bit because of the silence and tension around them.

A marshmallow slid from L's grip.

Near immediately frozen.

Matt paused his game; cigarette hanging loosely on the edge of his lips.

Mello looks positively like a mad gorilla.

Light blinked.

-

-

-

"OUCH! That hurts, Ryuzaki! NOOOO!"

L narrowed his wide eyes in irritation as Light won't stop wriggling from his grip, a first-aid kit lying beside them. If he wasn't too busy dealing with his nerve and Light wasn't too busy dealing with his wounds, L sure he will take the boy right here and then… and this was the fifth time that thought flashed on his mind. A sigh.

"Light-kun shouldn't insulting Mello if he couldn't deal with the aftermath, then." L promptly suggested as he poured a small amount of antiseptic on cotton. Light's eyes widened upon seeing the cotton draw closer to his wound and once again wriggling from Ryuzaki's grip.

"NOOO! I didn't know he's a goddamn boy—oooh, FUCK!"

A brief flash of memory about last night invaded L's mind once again as that scream erupted from Light's throat and he felt his cheeks heating a little. Squirming, L tried all his might to brushing that thought which seemingly impossible with a wriggling Light swearing atop his lap.

"Light-kun is overreacting." He tried to deadpan.

"Oh yeah? Easy for you to say that—you've never have a lunatic gorilla punch you repeatedly before, haven't you?!!!"

"Please be quiet, Light-kun. Mello could hear us from the outside." L suggested again. Currently, both of them were in L's room because the detective thought it was the safer option.

After Light accidentally (innocently) mocked Mello, the _boy_ had gone ballistic and launched at the brunette.

Light could only scream as Mello landed his fist on his face and his tummy repeatedly—until Matt and the detective separated both of them.

Of course, Near only stared in awe.

After that L, in record high-speed, ran to his room with a whimpering brunette on his arms, locking the door (and not to mention chained it), just in case Mello still wanted to beat the life out of him.

Which in reality, he did.

Mello 'tsk'-ed from the closed door as he heard L's word, wondering why he knew his thoughts so damn well.

"I don't caaaare!!! AAH!"

And here came the sigh again.

"Please stop wriggling, Light-kun. It's all set now."

Doing as he was told, Light stopped his movement to inspecting his now bandaged arms. Instead of messy work like he'd expected, Ryuzaki covered them nicely. He tried to swing it back and forth in order to relax some stiff muscle—but the pain won't allow it and the auburn-haired teen groaned in agony while going limp on L's half-embrace.

"Light-kun should sleep and rest for now." Ryuzaki said again, no hint of playfulness or mockery in his tone. Light sighed as he let his head drop to Ryuzaki's waiting chest and closed his eyes in contentment as Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer.

It bought a simple question to Light's mind.

"Why did you being so nice to me, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki let out a strange sound that could be defined as a chuckle before replying just as softly,

"Light-kun is my first friend and I intend to give him protection."

"Thanks." Light said, blushing. "I… honestly I feel I've known you for so long. It's funny, isn't it? We've only met about two days ago…"

L just nodded in agreement as he let his eyes droop. Yes, it feels so strange—he'd just met this boy two days ago but there's some part of him that demanded to make Light his.

…And it feels so good.

Sensing the change of atmosphere in the room, L started to move his hips that supported Light's body, the said boy let out a startled gasp as he realized the touch. He started to push himself away from the detective, but the said man wouldn't allow it. Instead, the grip around his waist tightened.

"We're so corny, Light-kun…" Ryuzaki breathed out after he bent down to whisper in Light's ear. The brunette shivered. "I intend to change the letter 'c' with 'h' instead—since it sounds so much funnier in a way…"

Light let out a chuckle in amusement as he stared at Ryuzaki's equally bemused eyes. The look on the other's face almost made Light bent down to capture that inviting parted lips against his own, but fortunately… for Light Yagami it almost didn't count. He sighed.

"Even when I'm wounded like this, Ryuzaki?"

"I will not hurt Light-kun more than necessary, if it helps."

A chuckle escaped his lips yet again, "Yeah, that's very comforting…Ah—"

His last sentence practically turned into a gasp as Ryuzaki swiveled his hips in circular motion, teasingly brushing his clothed erection against Light's. Soft whimpers escaped the brunette's lips as Ryuzaki bent down to his neck—making a wet trail down to his jaw and linger teasingly on the edge of his lips. For a moment Light thought that the detective actually wanted to kiss him, but let out a relieved sigh when the vigor left his jaw down to his neck. Biting at the creamy skin, Ryuzaki started unbuttoning Light's clothes that he found too distracting.

The detective growled when he found it too hard to struggle on the boy's button. Taking some pity on the detective, Light flew his hands to help him. Shrugging the annoying garment from the rest of his body, Light went to help Ryuzaki with his clothes, but the detective had already stared at him with his sweater off.

"…Aren't you eager now, Ryuzaki-san?" Light teasingly whispered, purposely putting the endearing 'san' since it seemed like the detective liked it when he did that.

Which he does.

"When_ wasn't _I eager, Light-chan?" the raven-haired male replied and Light mentally growled at the endearment that Ryuzaki gave.

The rest of his thought was gone though, as Ryuzaki decided to cut the crap and move his hands experimentally across Light's well-defined chest just in time his tongue started nipping on the boy's neck again. Moaning at both the hand that caressing his chest and the tongue that lapping sensually at his neck, Light let his head dropped to the side to give the detective more access and arch his back high.

"Ryu…zaki…" the boy breathed out and L released a moan in response. Seeing this gorgeous brunette whimpering and writhing atop his lap, moaning his name (his alias, anyway) in the most wanton way that he'd ever seen was the greatest turn-on L ever could experience.

He carefully put Light on the bed as to not open his wounds again. Staring with Light sitting weakly before him, L pushed the boy to his back, within a minute already lunged forward to position himself on top of Light.

Making his way down to Light's perked nubs, he trailed his tongue down to join the fingers and closed his lips on the brunette's left nipple. Twirling the other on his right one he smirked against the soft skin as Light arched his back once again.

"Aaah… Ryuzaki—ngh…"

With the raspy moans and panting breaths as encouragement, Ryuzaki started taking off Light's pajama pants. The boy lifted his ass to help the detective. Light closed his eyes tightly as his hard erection bobbed free, the cold air hitting his sensitive skin deliciously.

"Hm… it's a good thing that Mello didn't make any permanent damages to any part of Light-kun's marvelous anatomy. That would be such a waste." Ryuzaki nonchalantly commented and wasn't surprised when no response come from Light.

Smirking as he made his way to Light's hard-on, he stared in aroused awe when the boy let out a rather pitiful moan. Realizing what was about to happen and felt anticipation invading him, the brunette's lips parted into a small moan as he pushed himself back to Ryuzaki.

The moan turned into a scream as Ryuzaki closed his lips against the boy's corona, licking the very tip of Light's erection with his wet muscle. At the feeling of the older male' tongue against his sensitive skin Light let out a long, breathy moan and he unconsciously thrusting back to the inviting warmth.

"Ah, god! Ryu…Ryuzaki! Ngggh—ahhh!"

He could feel the smirk already formed on Ryuzaki's lips but decided to pay it no mind at all, the sensation that the vigor created was enough to send him into a sea of obliviousness and bliss. Ryuzaki started trailing his tongue to the side of Light's manhood, caressing the tensed vein while his teeth grazed it softly.

Light closed his eyes tightly in contentment as he savored every pleasure that the detective gave, surprised that the panda actually have a skill to drive him wild and take over the control.

'_Well, he actually has, hasn't he? If he hadn't had any skill to pleasure me, I wouldn't have given myself to him last night… or on our first night…'_

Shivering at the mention of 'first night', Light snapped his eyes open when he felt Ryuzaki fondling his taut sacs with his hand, tongue sensually licking at his angry tip. He released a wanton scream as his hands flew to grip Ryuzaki's surprisingly soft tresses, forcing his way down to the other male's throat. Ryuzaki had to suppress the urge to gag and praised himself to being such an expert candy eater, licking _this_ sugary threat wasn't too hard for him to handle now.

L closed his lips tightly and swallowing several times to increase the pleasure—gaining much louder voice from Light that he found arousing.

"Ahh, ahh! Ahha, Ryuuuuu—" Light whined, thrusting his hips just in time L draw his lips nearer. He could feel the sensation tingling on his skin and it just a matter of time for him to reach his peak—

And felt the (wicked, sinful, _delicious_) mouth leave his arousal.

"Ryuzaki? What the hell—you weren't leaving me with this!" he complained.

"I was not about to."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!!!"

L smirked while producing a lube from under his pillow. Light gave him a look, not entirely surprised to find that this permanently horny panda sleeps with lubrication near him, since he looks like always need it.

Uncapping the cap in one smooth movement L poured a generous amount on his finger to prepare Light. Sensing that his finger is already wet enough he move it to Light's opening, wordlessly thrusting it to the tight hole.

It caused a scream to rip from the boy's throat but L merely gave attention—instead he just thrust the finger deeper in search for that certain bundle of nerves.

"AAAH! You fucking crazed panda, can't you give me a warning or—aah…"

Successfully shutting the loud brunette up by joining his finger with another, L thrust them in and out again—both of them, into the tiny twitching hole. He caressed the silken wall softly and Light moaned again.

"Ryuzaki!"

The simple word is enough to tell him that he'd already found that spot, and Ryuzaki hit it again and again as Light screamed louder progressively. Moving the now three fingers out of the reddened hole he positioned himself right before Light's opening, the boy's legs wide open for him to enter.

"Light-kun, I cannot take it any longer…" he breathed wantonly.

"YOU FREAK! What the hell makes you think I'm willing to be the bottom **again?!**" Light, rather miserably, complained. L let a frown form across his face as he shrugged nonchalantly,

"Light-kun doesn't seem to mind back then. In fact, he looks like he's quite enjoying it. Look, his legs are wide open for me to enter."

Without bothering to wait for Light's reply L hastily made his way to Light's glistening pucker, shoving his throbbing cock right to the properly prepared entrance. The brunette let a silent whimper escape his lips along with a little quiet sob, brows furrowed deep while he confronted in obvious pain. L stilled himself while trying to catch his own breath.

Light's body is amazing. At the feeling of tight, silken walls clamped down hard around his pulsating length and squeezing him heavenly Ryuzaki let a long moan escaped his lips, head tilted to the side as he gave Light time to adjust.

"Aaah—Light-kun is so hot and tight inside…" he breathed out, making shiver run down Light's spine. The teen sent what was supposed to be a heated glare toward the detective, but of course it failed miserably into a kicked-puppy look. Despite himself, L chuckled.

"Light-kun is still mad at me because I don't bother to listen to him?" the detective asked, more of a statement than a question. To the silent brunette he quickly added, "Don't worry Light-kun; I'll make it up to you."

Before Light could reach for an idea what Ryuzaki meant by 'making up', he felt a pulsating pain throbbed on his rear-end. Slightly wincing at the sudden pain he forced himself to relax despite the agony that L's huge appendage caused, couldn't help but let a solitary tear rolled down his cheek. He felt L sweep it away, gently nuzzling his cheek in a strange shooting manner.

The brunette once again did not have time to even think as he felt a course of pleasure spread across his body, making his toes curl and his back arch high. Ryuzaki let a smirk spread itself on his face again and pulled back before slamming home again, making sure to hit that certain bundle of nerves every time he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Aaah! Ah! Ryuuuuu—" his mouth, seemingly on auto-pilot, kept letting out the sounds that Light promised himself to never make.

However, when he felt warm flesh wrapping itself and tugging at his hard-on, the pant-like vice transformed into a wanton scream. Wrapping his legs around Ryuzaki's lithe waist by pure instinct to bring the older male closer, he gently dug his nails at the raven-haired man's sweaty back.

Suppressing the urge to wince as Light's nails break into his skin—deep enough to caused bruise but not deep enough to cause any permanent damage—L smirked.

"Light-kun seems to enjoying himself." he unnecessarily commented. Light stared at him through half-lidded brown eyes and felt a little smirk tug at the corner of his lips, the satisfied smile enough to give Ryuzaki the idea. A similar smirk formed on the detective lips.

"Is he ready to give me a confession?"

Knowing that what Ryuzaki meant by 'confession' (saying, stating, confessing that he is an uke), Light shook his head frantically—glaring all the while, or at least intending to. Maybe Ryuzaki could take over his control—**for now**—but he felt fully certain that it will not happen for long.

Sooner or later, he'll take his role as the feline again.

Stars spotted around his vision as his thought instantly gone while L hit his prostate dead-on, the brunette keened loudly and aching back to the touch. In and out, he followed the detective's rhythm as the sound of their bared flesh resounding through the unnaturally silent room—strangely enough it brought a simple question to his mind:

'_Isn't Mello listening from the outside?'_

Ryuzaki happened to be thinking along the exact same lines.

And indeed, even through the closed door, Mello and his two silent companions could clearly hear their ragged breathing and wanton screams. Their frightened eyes widened even further as L's supposedly emotionless voice chimed in along with Light's, screaming the words he seems incapable to say.

"FUUUCK! Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun!!!"

"Ryuzakiiii—"

"I... think…" the kids' eyes widened as L produced a strange gasp, "I think… oooh, good God…!"

"Fuck! Ryuzakiii, keep doing that! God!!!"

As Mello drew nearer to the point of vomiting, Matt had a sudden urge to touch himself (or Mello), and Near close to fainting—the three of them made a silent agreement to pretend to be deaf. However, it didn't stop them from overhearing the loud noises and voices. It seems like at the same time they wanted to hear it, and yet wanted to avoid as most as possible.

Back to the sex-scented room, Light and L knew it would not take too long for them to reach their peaks. The pulsating muscle that gripped his erection told Ryuzaki so, and the heated flesh on his body told Light so. They keep pushing and pulling, groaning and moaning while their slicked bodies intertwined, eyes rolled back to their skulls due to the immense pleasure that they both received. Both of them don't even pay any mind to Mello or Matt or Near or even the fact that the three of them who probably overhearing from the outside—the obliviousness had make them blind aside from the pleasure.

Ryuzaki didn't want to come before Light, so he tugged at the said boy's erection hard—clenching his fist as tight as he could with the blinding pleasure squeezing him. Light moaned and clawed through the air wildly; his bruising hands still feel a little ache but it's nothing compared to the pleasure that Ryuzaki gave.

Ryuzaki swept his thumb across Light's blunt, angry head just in time. Sinking his teeth to the brunette's delicious skin, he gained a high arch from the boy that followed with high-pitched scream. L blinked.

"Hm? Light-kun seems like a girl who faking her orgasm."

"I'm not fucking faking! This is goddamn real!!! Oh gooood!!!"

L, despite himself, knowing that Light told him the truth. He smirked.

"Is that a confession, Light-kun?"

Before Light had a chance to deny or even think about retorting, he slammed his erection right at the boy's prostate just in time his fist clenched hard around Light's cock. Toes curling and thighs trembling as shiver swept across his body, Light let out one last raspy, final wanton scream.

"RYUUUUU—!!!"

Wasting his bodily fluid at the raven-haired' talented hands, the boy shuddered when he felt L come silently on him. Warmth tickling gently across his tight arse as the detective continued to pound weakly at him, spurting his essence until he stopped and went slump atop his chest. Light winced as the bruise caused by Mello's earlier act being pushed by the pale man on top of him.

"Ryuzaki… I'm wounded."

The said man quickly regained himself and, slightly dizzy, rolled on to his side while trying to catch his breath. He stared at the panting brunette in masked concern.

"Is Light-kun okay? I didn't hurt him that bad, did I?" he asked worriedly.

Light gave him a slight, yet contented smile as he whispered just as softly, his breath coming in shallow pants, "I'm fine, Ryuzaki…"

Ryuzaki nodded before returning his attention back to the ceiling again. For a moment, he felt like gathering Light to his arms and kissing him softly—as to give him affection like lovers do.

He doesn't know why he felt this way.

But one thing that he certain: Light and he never meant to be. The relationship that they share now is just… a business. A relation between clients.

Closing his surprisingly tired eyes as he brushed past the thought in slight annoyance, he tilted his head to the side as an acknowledgement while he heard Light call his name… his alias.

"Ryuzaki, about the confession earlier…" Light began when L's fully attention had turned to him. "Don't ever wish you'll get it from me. I'll take the role soon, Ryuzaki. Please keep that in mind."

L smirked as he propped himself in one elbow, brushing Light's damp bangs softly—chuckling while the brunette let out a strange purr..

"Is that a challenge, Light-kun?"

Light beamed. "Nope, it's a promise."

The detective just shook his head in amusement while thinking how wrong the boy is to think that way. Not a moment later though, realization drowned to him. The hotel where they'd been currently in is also the headquarters where the taskforce works. Of course, the taskforce included one certain Souchirou Yagami. Even though it's on the 17th floor, where his and Light's room is on the 18th, Mello, Matt, and Near's room being the 19th, there's still probability that Light may sneak up to his office and meet his father—just like what the boy did earlier. If they met… L didn't know what would happen. Maybe the entire hotel will be destroyed by a maddened chief Yagami.

"Light-kun, speaking of promise… will you promise me to not go to the 17th floor? The 18th and the 19th are free for you to wandered about, but please keep in mind that the 19th is owned by my… three special officers. Which in this case, equal hell for you. Don't even ask me why, please."

At the detective's strangely serious tone Light knew the said man isn't spared any room to debate. He nodded, closing his eyes tiredly.

"I promise."

"Good, now Light-kun is welcome to take a rest if he wish, and please do not come to the office no matter how much you urged to. Sleep well, Light-kun."

Even though the clock just show him it's still 2 p.m., the sleepiness brought him faster to slumbering and within a minute he already fall to a silent sea of obliviousness. Beside him, Ryuzaki smiled softly while wrapping both of their naked forms in the blue blanket, deciding to take some rest before joining the taskforce downstairs. They probably wondering where he is now—but truthfully he doesn't care. Light was, and _is_, more important than the stupid case.

Wrapping his arms around Light's slightly smaller form, he inhaled at the boy's scent deeply before letting his eyelashes gently closed on their own accord.

-

-

-

Outside the now quiet room, Near, Matt and most of all—Mello—stared with their jaws dropped to the floor and eyes as wide as a UFO.

-

-

-

"NO! NO! **NOOOO!!! **How in the hell that boy could get that close to L?!?!" Mello, who apparently had some sort of permanent state of PMS, roared as he clutched his blond hair on his fist.

Matt merely glanced up from his PSP, and Near simply shrugged before went back to his toy again—both of them honestly doesn't give a damn about the boy.

Mello hissed.

"Matt, don't you… hate him?" the blonde asked warily as he eyed the still-playing boy. Matt hit the button pause to look up for a very tiny, slight brief moment.

"Nope."

Almost slapping his head in distress Mello walked back toward Near, whose lips are pouted as it let out a strange sound of 'BUZZZZ' while the albino's hand drawing in circles with a plane being clutched on it.

Ignoring the strange sight, Mello started to provoke the emotionless boy.

"What about you, Near? You surely don't like him, do you?" he whispered on that oh-so-innocent-yet-so-devilish tone that made Matt roll his eyes. Near glanced up to stare at his supposedly rival, and then shrugged.

"A little, yes."

Mello's blue eyes immediately brightened. Seeing the crack as an opportunity to spread the seed of grudges he took some of Near's toys before taking a seat beside the boy—all the while ignoring the look that being sent to his direction.

"You don't want to see our L fooled by this boy, do you?"

He shook his head. "But L couldn't be fooled by him, anyway."

"Oh yes, he could!" Mello proclaimed heatedly as he threw the astronaut toy haphazardly.

Near merely took a glance as he stared at Mello in obvious disinterest.

"You remember why L told us to call him Ryuzaki while we're near that man-whore?"

"…Because no one supposed to know that he's L, excluding several people in several cases?"

"Yeah, that's too. But the primal reason is because he's afraid the whore will leave him because that pompous ass is afraid with L! L scared that the boy will leave him because L loves him!"

"Is he even known what the meaning of love is?"

"And not only that, L just punished us because we called that boy a whore! He'd never punished us before!"

"…'Us', yes. But 'you', I believe he'd punished you more than fourteen times before because you are incapable to handle your own emotions—and you are slightly emotionally wrecked."

Matt muffled his laughter behind his hand as Mello burned holes right through Near's skull in anger.

Couldn't he have someone who could fight with him against Light?!!!

Taking a quick glance at both Matt and Near, Mello took the silence as a yes.

However, it didn't stop his spirit to burn and make him heated in flaming fire—instead he let the pessimist side of him lost and changed it with the narcissist and the optimist one.

He will make Light get the hell out from this place.

"Matt, Near, let's straightened it out." Mello cleared his throat.

"If Light was still here, he could threaten our places as L's successors."

Now that both of Near's and Matt's attention are wrapped around his palm, Mello continued his provocation.

"If he made it so that L would fall in love with him, he could simply ask L for that place—and then after he got it he will leave L and us in the darkness—"

"L is not that foolish."

"—tainting L's name, abusing L's authority to his own benefits…"

"He couldn't even have a chance to."

"Then make the new world where justice equal death!!!"

"You are overreacting."

Mello turned his body swift in anger as he pointed a finger to Matt and Near.

"Hear me out! What I'm saying is, you have to make Light get the fuck out from this fucking place whether you wanted to or not. AND I MEANT IT!! NOOOW!!!"

Near quickly flew off the room as Mello started throwing things in madness, while Matt simply stared and went back to his game again. He gave Mello a nod and thumbs-up that successfully make Mello laughed in victory. Near peeked out from the half-closed door and show his bitten-thumb up too.

Mello smirked.

Tomorrow he will start his evil plan.

Oh yeah, harm definitely better than words.


	6. Still Dirrrrrty

An uke in Denial

Chapter 6: Still Dirrrrrrty

-

Holy. Cow.

I know, it was like…two months after my last update, right? Yes. I went poof. Sorry. And this chapter probably will turn out to be so very boring but…please stick up with it. And I would like to say thanks for those who had answered my question on the prev chappie, now I won't have to worry about the fic's title anymore! Yayz

This is un-beta-ed, so sorry if it's suck! Poor Jesus-of-suburbia-2o2o deserves some break from my mess of writing. Anyway enjoy!

-

Somewhere in a silent, dark room, three pairs of slightly wincing eyes glared at a poor piece of paper that happened to lie before them.

The paper sweat-dropped.

Finally, after a moment of adrenaline-rushing time, the owner of the blue eyes one hold the paper high before saying, "This is the key to our success. In a moment of time, that man-whore will be out of this place and leave L all alone again."

Of course, even though his voice is braver and his spirits are bigger than those soldiers who had to run the war, his other companies didn't look the least impressed. On the exact opposite by the blonde's intention, they look bored as ever. Obviously unsatisfied by his friends' reaction the blonde snarled angrily, "Hello? I said operation kick-that-man-whore's-ass officially started!"

Matt, finally fed up of Mello's seemingly non-stop ranting, retorted back equally angrily, "Please, Mels. This is get kinda old, and the title suck." The red-haired teen said as he took of his mask and black gloves that Mello insisted to wear earlier, in order to make all of them look more 'agent-ish'. "And you should stop watching any kind of James Bond movies—really does." He finished briefly before plopping down to a couch and lit up a cigarette. Near just copied his previous act, not encouraging any sides.

"No ho ho ho, I obviously should not, agent M-2. In fact, those kinds of movies help me a lot to improve. You see me now? We will never reach this far if it's not because of me and my brilliant mind plus amazing movie references." Mello said arrogantly while Matt and Near simply staring. Feeling kind of disturbed by Near's piercing gaze (they remind Mello of dead fish or something along the lines), the temperamental teen shouted angrily, "What the hell are you staring at? Near, get your pompous ass off and get the fuck out of here because the whore surely had woken up by now! Shuuuush, goooo away!!!!"

Annoyed, Near lazily slouching toward the door, muttering curse in twelve different languages under his breath.

-

**Operation kick-that-man-whore's-ass**

**Scene 1: Still dirrrrty**

-

Light released a yawn as he stretched himself cutely, more like a kitten would do. Out of a distance a pair of piercing obsidian orbs watching his very move carefully with lust written clearly over them. Instead of leaping into the ever-so-delicious brunette like what his dick suggested the owner chose to approached him gently instead. It's no use to scare him further off, the boy had been traumatized enough and it's all thanks to Mello.

…Not that he cared anyway, but a very angry Light is a very scary Light.

"Morning, Light-kun." L said in a supposedly sweet tone and a slight grimace on his lips. Hearing this, Light's first reaction was to widen his pupils—before finally bursting out into a totally uncharacteristic laughter.

"May I ask why Light-kun laughing?" L asked, feeling rather offended by the brunette's act as he plopped himself down beside the still laughing boy. Light shook his head frantically while trying to die down his laughter—and with a great effort, he finally answered, "I'm sorry—" the boy said, a little chuckle still escaped his lips, "But you look positively like a constipated panda—smiling awkwardly like that."

The answer make L pouted cutely, but keep glaring openly at the brunette. "I have no constipation whatsoever, Light-kun. My tum-tum processed just fine." The detective said as he rubbed his stomach strangely cutely. _Again!_

Dismissing the blush that had formed on his cheeks at the cause of the very cute sight before him, Light simply rolled his eyes. "So you don't deny that you're a panda?" he asked casually, just for the sake of being random. L, for some reason, just had to smile that creepy smile again and Light couldn't help but think if he had said something wrong.

"…no. It's a pet name that Light-kun had lovingly gave to me, thus I have no intention to deny it for the sake of Light-kun's own happiness."

Unprepared for the answer, Light's eyes widened and the only thing he could muster is a weak "What?"

"Yes, Light-kun. A pet name. I'm happy to have that, and I have one for Light-kun too. Would Light-kun like to hear?" the detective continued with a wicked grin on his face.

Light shrugged, getting a strange feeling that whatever 'pet name' L give him could lead into a fight, L with bruised eyes, him getting molest, or the combination of the three.

"What is it?"

"My kitty uke."

-

-

-

"What happen with your right eye, Ryuzaki-san?"

Oh, it caused an urge to hurt someone to hear that question, but hearing it being asked by Matsuda—it caused an urge to eat a toddler alive! Restraining himself from glaring, the detective simply hissed, "Nothing."

The half-hanging answer left Matsuda unsatisfied. It's clearly isn't nothing, he thought. L's eyes are in their usual blank state with black shades figuring both of them—but there was this shade of purple on the right one. Truthfully, it looks cool and painful on the same time. And Matsuda, being the royal charge that he was, demanded to know what's happen to his ward in order to protect him. L is a very precious asset and he will not let him getting harmed in any way.

"Don't lie to me, Ryuzaki-san. Are you hurt or something?"

"No."

"Ryuzaki-san…"

"Please, Matsuda-san. I just fell from stair on the way here, that's all!" L finally snapped, getting overly annoyed by Matsuda's act. He had put his look-of-doom too, but Matsuda is way too curious—and unlike any sane human will do, he pressed the subject on.

"But we took the same elevator earlier, Ryuzaki-san. Please just tell me what's happened."

Running his fingers to his throbbing temples, L couldn't help but wondering since when the goddamn kid started being so damn analyzing. Its' appraisable though, but still really, really annoying.

"Okay… I'll tell you the reason, Matsuda-san. But you promise to leave me alone and don't tell anyone then, deal?"

Nodding like a royal dog, Matsuda happily expressed his agreement. Hell, if the officer happened to had tail, he probably had it wiggled now.

"So… I was playing with eye-liner for fun, but it can't be erased now. Happy?"

Not a smart reason, the detective knew, but then again the one who ask him not really a smart person either. Smirking in near-virtuous joy as Matsuda seems somehow satisfied with the answer (if not, shocked) he went back to search for his missing lollypop. The raven-haired detective just about to look under his desk as he heard Matsuda squealed.

Squealed, meaning processed a very high-pitched sound of 'SQUEEEEE!'

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!!! I thought I'm the only one who likes to play with cosmetics… but you too! THE L does! Oh my god, it's flattering! So, what's the brand? Is it L'Oreal, Revlon, Rivera, or whaaaat? Oh oh don't answer me just yet—I heard this one, it's new! It has twenty colorful colors. Did you hear that? TWENTY! And of course, it has the gothic version too, but slightly more expensive—but I'm sure with your bank account you could buy every eye-liners on the world, riiiiight? Right Ryuzaki-san?" Matsuda stopped his rant as he saw L bang his own head on the table, looking very frustrated for some strange reason. "Ryuzaki-san? Ryuzaki-san are you okay? Should I tell Watari to bought you a eye-liner?"

The poor officer sweat-dropped the moment L's glare settled fully on him, looking very murderous.

"…errr…along with cakes, maybe?"

"Please get back to your desk before I hurt you, Matsuda-san."

The youngest officer let out a meep before scrambled back to his desk, stripping over a mountain of file on the way go. Sweating, he dared himself to look up at L but quickly averted his gaze as he saw there's _too_ _many_ anger clouded on those usually blank orbs. With slightly shaking hands he tried to fix the mess while promising himself to never speak with a purple-eyed L again.

Letting a sigh of relief now that the nuisance had gone, L run his hand to massage his throbbing temple. So, the lovey-dovey pet name that he gave to Light earlier this morning resulted of him molesting the brunette, a fight, and him with bruised eyes. Somehow Light managed to escape from him and exclaimed that he needed a bath—_bad_—after landing his fist to L's face with a satisfying crack.

_Damn, Light is a very sexy wild ass._

_But it only make it's funnier to tame him._

Giggling at his own thought of making Light his 'kitty uke', the world's top three detective doesn't even realize that his future _'father-in-law'_ had standing before him, looking very disturbed. A polite cough from the said man turned him back to reality and the detective immediately put his poker mask back on, blank eyes look uninterested as ever as they stare at Souchirou.

"Good morning Yagami-san. Is there anything I can help you with?" the pale man asked, doesn't even bother to hide his boredom.

"Uh well… nothing… but it's very weird. I mean, you giggle there with a grimace on your face and a purple shade on your right eye… you… look like a constipated panda who just learned how to use make up." Souchirou said _very_ bluntly, apparently had went too shocked that he doesn't realize his words could make L fire him. L pouted, couldn't help but think that this is what they called 'like father like son'.

"Yagami-san is very offensive this morning. Perhaps he should go and find a cup of coffee to fix his cranky mood instead of insulting a panda." The detective muttered sarcastically as he poured himself a cup of coffee, to emphasize his words. It hit Souchirou and the older man quickly bowed to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki! I really have no intention to be offensive…"

"Oh yeah, surely you do."

The words make the atmosphere turned from bad to worse and before Souchirou had a way to make it turned warmer, a screeching scream stopped both of them on track. L because he realized that it must be Light since Watari obviously unable to produce that banshee-like voice—and Souchirou because the scream sounded too damn familiar. Sweat-dropping in concern, the detective quickly run from his place to leaped at the elevator the moment its door opened.

While the team could only stare with their jaws agape.

Especially Souchirou, who looks slightly pale. Matsuda immediately rushed over his side and ask him what's wrong.

"Nothing, it's just… I thought I just heard Light's scream."

-

-

-

"I'll sue you, Ryuzaki! God, I'LL FUCKING SUE YOU!!"

In the rather huge bathroom, Light kept screaming and ranting, shrieking and swearing, plus praying that Ryuzaki will die somehow by any chance as he reached blindly for his towel. God, his eyes hurt like hell until he couldn't even stand opening them, his hair smeared with some thick substance, his tooth become sticky—and if it's not bad enough—his skin itch madly. He couldn't see himself but he's pretty sure he looked positively like a crazed homeless by now… and it's all thanks to Ryuzaki's goddamn cosmetics!

Speaking of the detective, there he is, standing with his jaw dropped to the floor as he witnessed a very fuckable brunette bend forward with his big bubble butt stick up in the air and face flushed—and immediately felt a familiar stir on his groin. Light's scream made him pass it on though, and he so very halfheartedly rushed over to the brunette's side.

"Uhh, Light-kun?" the detective said awkwardly, catching himself hadn't been in situation like this before. He poked Light on the back when the boy didn't answer—and immediately a bottle of shampoo went flying and landed on his head.

"GAH! What's that for?" the childish male asked in annoyance, rubbing his injured head. However Light keep him neglected and continued on searching his towel—which in reality just being twelve inches apart from him.

"That," Light answered finally, as soon as he got the fluffy material and wiped his sore eyes with it. "…was for make him this miserable."

"Miserable?" the raven-haired detective asked dumbly, gaining an annoyed sneer from Light. And that's right—L couldn't figured out what's Light meant by that. The brunette still looked like his normal self, still perfect and ever so edible—if not slightly temperamental.

"What did Light-kun mean?"

"Oh, stop acting so goddamn innocent, you fucktard! Look at me! My hair smeared with something… like goddamn honey, my teeth sticky, my eyes hurt, but most importantly my skin itchy! It's all because of your cosmetics, you skinny moron." The boy said before wrapping the towel around his waist, involuntary shuddered at the way Ryuzaki stared at him. It barely covered his thigh though, so he tried to cover it with both of his hands instead.

"I believe I possessed no cosmetics in any way, Light-kun. And the way Light-kun said that sounds so gay."

"Shut up!" Light barked angrily, blushing. "So what the hell did you call these things?"

"Bathroom utensils." L said, not missing a beat. Light frowned.

"…whatever. So what are in your bathroom utensils then, that make me like this?"

The raven haired detective simply shrugged before crossing his way from the brunette, lightly picking up the bottle of shampoo that Light threw to him earlier. He sniffed at it, purposely ignoring Light's stare of annoyance and slight confusion, before licking at a bead of liquid that leaked from the opened bottle.

A soft ping could be heard from L's head. He knew this taste.

"It's honey, Light-kun."

"Damn yes it is! Haven't I said it? But more importantly, does it even change anything?" the bronze-eyed teenager exclaimed angrily, stomping his feet in near-frustration.

"Well yes, Light-kun. It meant that somebody had just pulled a prank on you, and I could guarantee that it's not me. Though I could give you some trick to find it out…" L trailed off, and Light will burst out again if there's no pale finger keeping him from shouting. Within the silence, they both could hear laughter radiating from the upstairs, oddly it's near enough to considerate from the real upstairs, but far enough to consider that it comes from the same floor as they were in. As if it was…

"Give me a broom, Light-kun."

-

-

-

In a small ventilation right above L's bathroom, three little hermits were laughing their asses off after witnessing that their plan run so fucking smoothly! Well, just the two of them of course, because Matt thought it's a waste of time and so he prefers to play with his beloved PSP instead. This make Mello annoyed of course—because even **the** Near took the liberty to let out a weird giggle the moment Light screamed and actually laughing when the brunette managed to pull his hair off. This scare the shit off of the blonde at first, but then he immediately chimed in by let out a harder, more hysterical laughter. He had to be better than Near—even in laughing matter.

"Hey!" Mello eventually barked, tired of his friend's not-so-ecstatic-reaction. "Come on Matty, where's your prank spirit? Even Near managed to laugh, you know."

Matt simply rolled his eyes as Near immediately shut his mouth. "It goes on vacation. And stop calling me Matty."

"Hey, chill out dude! No need to be so uptight yo! It's not like I insist or anything, I'm just suggesting you to join us."

Funny. It's not like there will be an 'us' consisting of Mello and Near.

Ever.

Matt just about to comment about the 'us' thing and how Mello's lame attempt at using mafia words just drop-dead suck before deciding that living for the rest of the day with a blackened eye is not fun at all, and went back to his game instead. Mello rolled his eyes in annoyance after commenting about 'kids these days'. Suddenly, he felt something poke on his ass.

His goddamn ass.

"Stop that, Matt!" the blond said angrily while glaring at his friend who still currently playing with his PSP. No sign of poking at all.

"Stop what?" the red head asked dumbly, not even looking up from his beloved device. Mello shrugged before went back to watch Light.

"Oh, where did that brat go Near?" the blond asked as he saw there's no sign of Light at all. Near, apparently just realizing that too looked down to found the same.

"I don't know."

"You don't kn—AH!" Slightly wincing, the blond let out a hiss as he felt some more poking at his precious butt—glaring dagger at Matt who still had his thumbs on the controller. Wasn't even possible for the red head to poke him if his hands were on the pads… that means…

"NEAR!" Mello barked, gaining an arched eyebrow from Matt and wide eyes from the boy in question. Shrugging, Near easily replied, "What?"

"Stop poking at my ass, you goddamn pervert! I know they're pretty, but please! Gee!"

"I do not poke Mello's ass as I do not see any benefit in doing it. And they are not pretty."

"WHAT? It's pretty you moron! Right Matt?!"

"Well, duh…"

"MATT!"

Luckily before Mello had a chance to hurt Matt in order to make the red head confirm his affirmative and before Matt had to lie straight to his face, the ventilation where they're currently in started to shake.

…Luckily?

-

-

-

"Do you seriously think it's going to work?" a very doubtful Light asked as he blankly saw Ryuzaki still poking the end of the broom handle to the small ventilation above the bathroom. Grunting his affirmativeness, L continued his job to poke at the ventilation until he heard some scream come from them and the poor material started to wear off—before finally broke down (probably by the weight of his three supposedly successors).

Then Mello, Near and Matt landed on the cold floor, wearing a confused expression on each face that Light admitted rather cute.

But they're the ones who made fun of him dammit, and no one will ever survive after hurting his precious golden skin!

And with that he glared at the little demons while L secretively did the same.

That's when Near, Mello and Matt discovered that look could really kill.

-

-

-

Long, pale, spidery fingers run across an equally pale forehead to massage the throbbing veins there—to relieve some tension. L let out a sigh yet again as he realized the team won't be leaving for the next five hours and he needs Light-kun's ass immediately dammit—right after what happened today! So the only possible idea was to get the taskforce's asses off of here, no matter what.

Started with a grunt that instantly catch the others' attention, L waited for every eye to settle themselves on him before announcing, "I see that this was enough for today. All of you may return home now."

Dismissing the lack of 'please' and 'thank you' (only because it's L they were talking about), the officers quickly do as they told. Except for Matsuda though—that stupid officer just had to bug the detective for every minute on his life!

"Congratulation, Ryuzaki-san!" Matsuda chirped happily. L frowned.

"For what?"

"For having a new date! Oh my god, I didn't think this will ever happen! Oh, I also happy hearing this, Ryuzaki-san!" the young officer practically beamed at him, and oh if only L is a normal human with normal feeling he would forget all the anger and annoyance the moment he saw that cute expression—but he's L and L is no normal human. So he just glared instead, causing the officer to scramble back to his desk and started packing manically again.

There was a moment of silence when L could massage his temple in peace again… until he felt big, warm, hard something pressed itself on his back.

Big no no—it's not Light—as much as he hope so. It's the other Yagami, the one he wasn't hold any interest to screw the brain off.

And the big, warm, hard something is a hand; just in case you think… it's _the_ _other_ big, warm, hard something. You got the idea.

"What is it, Yagami-san?" L asked tiredly.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki. I just wanted to congratulate you for having a new date… you know, you seems happier these days—hyper, even. Funny when I think it's the sugar do at first… but this one's sweeter than sugar, right?" Souchirou ended his speech with a gentle, fatherly chuckle that reminded L of Watari sometimes.

Almost banging his head against the wall in frustration L angrily replied that yes, it is sweeter than sugar.

-

-

-

"Light-kun, come on, stop sulking."

Despite his words L found himself sulking the moment he entered 'their' bedroom. 'Their' consist of him and Light Yagami of course, at least for the next six days. Gaining no response from the brunette who had turned into a shaky ball on the corner of the room—precisely shaky ball who will shiver every now and then under mountain of blankets—L sighed before taking a few steps nearer him.

"Light-kun, look at me." L whispered gently in a weird comforting manner, but of course Light had to make it harder and refuse to obey. Snarling in frustration because he only wanted Light's ass to screw senseless dammit—the detective peeled the blanket forcefully.

"Okay, okay! Stop it!" Light finally snapped, furious. His face flushed with anger as he glared at the detective before him, glaring dagger at the blank orbs. "What do you want?"

'you and your ass', L almost said, but decide it's not a very proper word to say at moment like this. Remember what Watari said? Be sentimental. "You, Light-kun."

Light snorted. "Of course you wanted me. To make fun at, right? Thanks! But no, thanks!" then the brunette went back to his warm, safe cocoon.

"Light-kun's answer doesn't even make sense." L commented shortly but Light merely shrugged. Sighing, L plopped to the empty space next to Light, running his fingers to caress the auburn tresses that peeked from under the blanket.

"I never meant to hurt you, Light-kun."

"But you do. By hurting my skin, you idiot!"

"But it's not me. It's Mello, Near, and Matt…" L defended weakly, knowing that it's a lame excuse for him to even use. Light snorted.

"It's just the same. They are under your responsibility, obviously, and you're incapable to take care of them."

"…But I've punished them the way they deserve it, Light-kun."

Light almost snort again this time but by god he restrained himself to. Because—L's idea of punishment—it was ridiculous! He just took Mello, Near and Matt to a 'rehabilitation cell', meaning a plain room with no chocolates, toys, electronic games and cigarettes. Ridiculous right? It's not like they can't live without those things.

So he sulked. Yes, so Light Yagami did sulk, because he hates Ryuzaki for taking it too lightly. His precious hair had ruined and still as hard as swords right now, his fucking teeth slick, but most importantly his skin still itchy! So yes, he had the right to sulk.

"Light-kun, please give me a chance to make it up for you."

"Make it up? Wasn't it 'ruin it down'?"

"Light-kun is so mean." L ended his comment by letting out a very cute pout that Light found rather cute when he studied the detective from the corner of his eyes. But that was a form of manipulation dammit! Better screw himself if Ryuzaki think he gonna fall to that crocodile tears and fake pout.

"Light-kun, I can kiss to make it better." Ryuzaki carried on with his words, confident that the boy will be within his legs in a moment. Or better yet, he within the boy's legs. Yum…

"NO."

"…"

Feeling rather disturbed with the detective's blatant stare, Light decided to bury himself to the warm cocoon again.

"Light-kun!" L exclaimed eventually, finding the brunette's act way too annoying. "I'll do anything you want, okay? Just—stop being such a brat!"

At the mention of 'doing anything' Light's ears immediately perked up and, peeking out from under the blanket, he gave Ryuzaki his sexiest bedroom looks.

Ryuzaki gulped.

"Is that so, Ryuzaki?" the teen asked seductively, voice barely above whispers. He rose from his laying position so that he was on the same level as Ryuzaki before continued huskily, "…you will do anything for me?"

Getting somewhat hypnotized under Light's impossible stare the sex-deprived detective couldn't do anything but manage a nod.

"Good." Light said, still in that seductive tone before leaned in to whisper right against Ryuzaki's ears, "then I want my dominance back."

Straightened up abruptly, the piercing black orbs that were Ryuzaki's glared at the seemingly innocent brunette before him. "That," he hissed out, "is something I can't afford."

"Oh, come on Ryuzaki!" Light let out a cute pout, couldn't help but let his tone turned into a whine. "I am Japan's number one seme after all, remember? I'm sure you'll like it."

"NO."

"Well fine, you SO not get any tonight, or for the rest of the day!" Light exclaimed loudly eventually, getting tired of the detective's persistent act, before letting the warm garment swallow him again. He heard Ryuzaki let out a very frustrated sigh and soon felt fingers dancing around his auburn tresses, stroking them softly.

"Light-kun…" Ryuzaki tried again, still stroking the silky hair softly, but Light merely let out a sound of acknowledgement. With a final sigh the detective finally said, "Okay, Light-kun. I will let you…take your dominance back."

Damn, that was hard.

Light immediately brightened.

"Is that so, Ryuzaki? Well, what are you waiting for, com—"

"I have not finished yet, Light-kun." Ryuzaki cut in, ignoring Light protest of annoyance. "You may have it, but if only you win this time…"

Letting a long, guttural sigh of frustration Light slapped his hand against his forehead, "What? Are you offering me a chess match again?"

"Indeed I am, Light-kun."

Well, Light meant it to be sarcastic, but leave it to Ryuzaki to mess with him and his vocabulary by being so blunt and unsentimental. The teen couldn't even help himself from glaring after hearing the other's words as he exclaimed angrily, "NOT AGAIN! It's getting old, don't you think? We could play something else… like, tennis maybe?"

"No. I prefer something that could challenge our intelligence, not something physical." L said sternly, causing Light to roll his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Just say that you can't do anything but chess."

"I cannot say that I am able to do anything, Light-kun, but I could say that I am very good at tennis." Ryuzaki said emotionlessly. "And beside, this time it is different. I have some rules for the chess match because…"

Light rolled his bronze eyes again. Oh yeah, Ryuzaki just had to be all dramatic and thus take that dramatic pause just for the sake of being dramatic…

"We will play naked chess."

-

-

-

The whole naked chess thing come from **LadyBlue17**—my gosh, she was brilliant! Thanks for the brilliant suggestion hun!

Aaaaand Okayyy! So I know the whole chapter was boring and stuff…but believe me, I'm trying. And it may get a little confusing 'cause me and my silly mind…added with the lack of vocabulary…but what I'm trying to write is, Mello, Near, and Matt pull prank on Light and then they hid on the bathroom's ventilation. The only way L could get them out from there is by poking the broom's handle against it, and then the ventilation crumbled.

Weird, indeed.

But don't forget to leave some reviews okay??? They make update coming sooner! :)


	7. Naked Chess

An Uke in Denial

Chapter 7: Naked chess

-

-

-

A/N: this chapter, just like the previous one, was dedicated to MLMsky4life. Thanks for updating Fading Light for me, this one is for you! :) and for Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o, who sadly unable to beta due to annoying school…heh. And ESPECIALLY for YOU! Yeah you, you who read this sentence right now! Thanks for reading, thanks for leaving such kind reviews, input, suggestion, alerts, and favorites. I love you guys!

Disc: I don't own Death Note or its character.

-

-

-

Light suppressed a yawn as he rubbed his tired eyes with the back his hands, glancing at the digital clock that read 11.23 p.m. Oh dear. Sitting across him a certain black-haired detective frowned as he gazed at the complete set of chess lying innocently on the coffee table and frowned even more after realizing that he'd been trapped…

Damn Light. Damn Light and his genius mind. Damn Light and his intolerable sexiness that kept distracting him!

Fully aware that he could not have the chance to escape Light's brilliant trap he moved his pawn half-heartedly, gaining a smirk from the boy sitting in front of him.

"Good move, Ryuzaki." The brunette said cheerfully with sarcasm dripping over his words as he took one of Ryuzaki's white-colored pawns. "Now pants off. I'm just mere apart from victory, you know that?"

Ryuzaki growled deep from the back of his throat before changing the tactic. Playing rough wouldn't do at all, he had to play cute.

"Liiiiiiiighttt-kuuuuuuun…" he whined, adding a cute pout at the end of his word, "Can't Light-kun just give his irrationally sexy ass for me this night and continue this stupid game tomorrow?"

Smirking, Light shook his head firmly.

"Puhweaaaaseeee?"

"No." Light said with a glare which seemingly useless to put at the stubborn detective.

"Liiiiighttt"

"No, Ryuzaki. If I were to do that then you will say the same tomorrow night, and the next night until the whole week over."

"Would not," Ryuzaki replied sulkily, "Pweeettty puhweaaseeee Liiiiiight-kuuun? With lil' cherry on top?"

Shaking his head just in time restraining himself from bursting out into laughter at the impossible look on Ryuzaki's face, Light replied casually, "No, Ryuzaki. Not even a chance. You're the one who bring this up, remember? And I do not like cherry, so it really doesn't matter whether you said there's cherry on top or not." He paused before added, "Now pants off."

Grumbling in annoyance L obliged eventually. Stupid naked chess with its equally stupid rules…

What the rules were, you ask? Well, to put it simply, for every pawns that they have lost they have to take off whatever clothes that they put on. So far, L had lost his beloved white shirt and just now, his pants as well—while Light only lost his v-neck shirt. This made it's harder for the detective of course, because the velvety bare smooth presented before him didn't help him to concentrate on the chess. At all.

And in the end, the one who end up naked will be the loser and take the consequences.

End of story.

As much as L loathed the idea it didn't stop him from worrying that it might be him who had to be the loser—according to the current score.

Sitting back with his pink boxer with cake pictures printed on he fixed his gaze at Light, who stared at his boxer in bewilderment.

"Errr…" Light began awkwardly, finding it's hard not to speak about the weird boxer—the detective surely had serious issues about his addiction to sweets.

"Not even a word, Light-kun. Now where are we…?"

"Um, at me only inches apart with victory?" Light supplied gleefully, trying to sound innocent but he was too gleeful according to L's taste as the said detective simply glared in annoyance. He needs plan to distract Light…fast. And what was the thing that could annoy the hell out of Light?

Oh right, seduction.

L grinned wickedly before disguised it with the usual poker face while Light luckily too busy to even notice. Out of the corner of his eye L could see the way Light's belly muscle contracted beautifully just in time with the movement that he made and mentally groaned—and the groan wasn't defined as 'mentally' again as his eyes landed at Light's pink, perked nipples.

Arching his eyebrow elegantly Light asked amusedly, "Like what you see, Ryuzaki-san?"

Of course, the goddamn tease just had to add that endearing 'san' and wink seductively at the end of his speech! L groaned again, fully aware at the heat that began pooling around his tights.

…wait. This is his opportunity!

"Very much so. Thank you for asking, Light-kun." He answered politely—well, as polite as L and his libido could manage to be. Light flashed him a smile briefly but didn't press the subject on…well, L would definitely change that. "I just…love that hickey on your neck, Light-kun. It's mine, isn't it?"

At this Light choked a breath as he stared wide-eyed at the bemused detective in front of him, couldn't help but let his lips agape in shock. Did Ryuzaki seriously just ask that?

Covering said neck with his right hand Light suppressed the blush that had form on both of his cheeks from deepen further. "It's not…yours, Ryuzaki."

"Oh, of course it is mine, Light-kun. The mark is undoubtedly new and since I am the only one who has…" L trailed off, staring at the ceiling for a moment to pick the right word before adding, "…claimed Light-kun then it is simply logical if the bruise is mine."

The blush on Light's cheeks only deepening further and the brunette lowered his gaze to the floor in a vain attempt to hide them. "C…claimed?" he stuttered slightly despite himself.

"Yes, Light-kun. I believe I am the only one who had entered Light-kun, and so I am the only one who has the right to claim him."

Light glared as he lifted his head slightly. "You never claim me in any way. If anything, that stupid 'enter' thing most likely won't ever happen again." The brunette hissed angrily as he gestured at the neglected game set displayed before them. "Your turn."

Picking his pawn up, L put it carelessly (only because he wasn't interested in the game anymore) before continued on. "Is Light-kun sure? According to the past two nights' activities, Light-kun seems to enjoying himself so much while I fuck him…."

"E-excuse me?"

"Yes…he always released this very cute moan and mewl that aroused me even more. The only logical reason as to why he did that was because he loves me pounding into him demandingly…" L lowered his voice several octave so that he sounded more predatory, causing shiver to run down Light's spine. Unfortunately for the said boy L caught the involuntary act and smirking, he pressed it on. "…Light-kun is flustered and shivering. I wonder if he's cold…?" he trailed off, "…or rather, hot?"

"Ryuzaki…"

"No, no. I want to know, Light-kun. Is Light-kun like me talking dirty to him? Because if he does, I will get dirtier…" smiling amusedly at the weak shook that Light managed, L leaned closer after placing both of his hands on the table, so that he was currently on his hands and knees—a perfect pose of seduction.

"He is, is he not?" the detective asked in mockery, tauntingly at the same time.

"N-no… I don't…"

"Oh, just shut it, Light-kun. Does it hard to say that you like me grinding against you? And does it hard to say that you like me thrusting deep into you?" L said tauntingly, enjoying the blush that practically turned deep crimson on those beautiful, high cheekbones. "…because I like it very much, Light-kun. You are so tight…and wet… and hot. It was a bliss to have your inside gripping my cock that heavenly, you know?"

Light groaned at the serious tone that the detective used. It was weird, but as arousing as hell!

"Pervert."

"That's why you like me, Light-kun." L supplied gleefully and Light couldn't help but admit the sense of truth on the detective's words. Not that he will admit that. Awkward silence hang thickly around them—save from Light's nearly ragged breathing—before L continued again, "So…you always claim me a pervert…but can you blame me, Light-kun? You don't know how hard it is to restrain myself from jumping into you and fuck you senseless after seeing that tight ass of yours swinging right under my nose."

It was a rather gross analogy, but still arousing for Light. The boy groaned miserably as he leaned back to his seat in an attempt to escape L's taunting gaze.

"Especially when I see your lips, Light-kun. It was so fucking kissable, but fuckable at the same time…" Ryuzaki said, "…having only imagine it wrapped around my cock as I thrust up into your throat…well, you could say that I'm ready to explode right here and then, Light-kun. Your body is a masterpiece of sex, really…" Grinning mischievously at the sound of Light's desperate groan, L reluctantly leaned back to his seat as Light pushed him hard on the chest.

"Quit it, Ryuzaki! What are you, my personal vocal smut book?!" the brunette exclaimed in annoyance while L just smiled that creepy smile again. Ugh.

"…you could consider me as one, Light-kun. Your personal vocal smut book that wanted to become more than a book."

A wink.

Light huffed.

"You're impossible." The soon-to-be-eighteen male finally said, sounding beyond annoyed.

"And you're smexy."

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yes…like that, Light-kun." L said hoarsely, once again leaned in to invade Light's personal bubble—too close to Light's liking that the bubble beginning to pop. "…that's how you sound when you moan my name…"

"Ryuzaki!"

"And that's when I hit this special bundle of nerve deep inside you. You'll scream…and it was beautiful."

".."

"Oh, that one when you brace yourself in preparation. You're too cute when you screw your eyes shut in fear, you know that, Light-kun? It makes me wanna hurt you more…in a good way, of course."

A wink.

Is it just him, or is Ryuzaki wink a lot lately??

"Sadistic bastard." Light muttered.

"Masochist cutie."

"Pervert."

"Slut."

"Sex-deprived freak."

"Sex-addicted 'host'"

Light's eyebrow burrowed as he frowned at the mention of his 'job', snarling slightly.

"Horny panda!"

"My kitty uke."

Almost clutching his head in desperation (thanks god 'almost' didn't count), Light balled his fists together before placed them on the coffee table before them, the chess flying haphazardly at the cause of Light's hands messing it up.

"Now Light-kun is destroying our game…"

"STOP IT, OKAY? Just—stop!" staring amusedly at the angry brunette before him, L simply asked mockingly, "Stop what, Light-kun? I can barely see Light-kun's point."

"Just stop! Stop trying to seduce me and trying to make me your what—kitty uke? The name alone was ridiculous!" glaring dagger at the detective, Light added in a soft mutter, "You can't even prove to me why I should be _your_ kitty uke."

Oh shit. Did he just seriously say that?

Clamping his hand over his mouth in a reflex Light averted his widened eyes at Ryuzaki, who just stared back with unreadable eyes…that quickly turned into a lustful one.

…shit. So he _did_ seriously say that.

"You want me to prove it, Light-kun?" L asked in a low voice as he stood up from his seat, slowly but steadily walking toward Light. The said boy backed up until his back was flat to the sofa, couldn't help but get his eyes widen at Ryuzaki's unusually possessiveness.

Yelping as the sofa softly bounced when L pressed his weight into it, Light tried all his might not to stare at L's predatory stare…only because it scare him shitless and _not_ because it arousing him. No no no.

"Do you want me to prove it, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki repeated, grounding his hips to meet Light's own to emphasize his words. Groaning, Light shook his head frantically but L barely took a glance at him. "…I take that as a yes, Light-kun."

And with that said L practically throw himself to the poor brunette before him, attaching his lips to the soft neck while Light cried out in pain and pleasure. Roughly biting at the creamy skin, L lapped the bruise that he just made as Light whimpered in a mix of pain, pleasure, annoyance, and most importantly denial.

"This," L, just as breathlessly, said while he broke his lips away from Light's now more bruised skin. "…is what I mean when I said that I could claim you, Light."

Shivering both at the tone of Ryuzaki's voice and the lack of endearing Light could barely say a word before L grounded his hard-on to his own half-hard one, slowly trying to turn it to its fullness. It didn't take too long though, for there was already tent on the front of his jeans by the time L made a thrusting motion with his supposedly illegal trick.

"Nooooo…" Light whispered shakily when Ryuzaki attempted to unzip his zipper, involuntarily slapping the pale hands away in a vain attempt to stop the horny panda. Ryuzaki growled before taking both of Light's hands to his own, pinning the boy to the lump sofa.

"You're going to let me do anything I want with you, Light." Ryuzaki said—no, ordered—in that sensual low voice that once again cause shiver run down Light's spine, "…and what's more—you'll be begging for me to take you. You won't ever, ever ask me to stop and actually meant it."

Groaning as Ryuzaki successfully kicked his pants away, so that he was only seated on his plain navy-blue boxer, L silently brought his hips down to crash it with Light's yet again. The raven-haired man only smirked, enjoying the way Light squirmed fervently below him while the said boy obviously had a hard time containing the moans from slipping out again. He released the teen's hands when he sensed that Light won't struggle any further, letting it roamed over delicious body presented barely before him until it stopped around Light's waist.

Sensing Ryuzaki's warm hand tugging at his waistband Light closed his eyes shut when unbearable pleasure surge through him. A moan slipped from his bruised lips as the boxer had been removed, revealing Light's angry hard cock for the detective to see.

"Beautiful…" L commented shortly, not gaining any response from Light. Why of course. Not wasting any moment, L once again bent down to attach his lips with Light's gorgeous neck just in time he stroked the obvious arousal with the tip of his thumb. Unconsciously tilting his head to give the detective more access, Light could simply moan softly as he let Ryuzaki to continue his assault at his neck…and lower area.

Then, just as suddenly, while Light had already began to enjoy the ministration, L tug at his hands hard—so that both of them sent sprawling on the floor with L on top of the brunette, nipping at his neck possessively.

Moaning, Light tried to think straight despite the thick fog of arousal that consuming him. They supposed…to…have chess match, dammit! And he almost beat Ryuzaki!

"STOP!" Light almost screamed out loud if he wasn't too busy catching his breath. "You—you cheating!!!"

"What?" L asked lazily, half-heartedly releasing Light's creamy skin, "I wasn't cheating, Light-kun. If anything, it is Light-kun's fault because he is the one who messing up the chess by throwing it carelessly."

"That was accidental because you seriously get into my nerve! You tried to seduce me in an attempt to distract me and make me forget about the whole naked chess thing! Well, guess what, Ryuzaki?!" pushing the detective off of him, Light leaped to his feet in one delicate manner, "I won!"

Ignoring Light's stare of 'eat-my-dust-you-bitch-', Ryuzaki leaped onto his feet as well. The detective could barely hold the laughter from emitting at the weird sight before him—Light, pouting, his usually well-groomed hair went in disarray while his arousal pointed up to the air, still hard and not to mention dribbling pre-cum. He smirked before making his way toward the mopping brunette, wrapping his hands around Light's _bare_ waist while nuzzling at his neck lightly as the brunette continued to fuming.

"I do not care for the game anymore, Light-kun…" L admitted silently, his warm breath puffed right about Light's oversensitive ears making the teen shivering involuntarily.

"But I do, Ryuzaki. You promise me! You said you'll let me take over the control if I won—which technically I do!" Light said in annoyance while trying to get out of L's grasp. "Let me goooo—ah!"

Silently smirking behind the creamy skin that currently turned deep red in his impact of biting, L started to grind their bare hips together, gaining a muffled moan from the brunette—who currently have a mind debate with himself.

'Dammit, dammit! Why is he so good at this?' Light kept asking on his mind but unable to find the answer yet again as his brain practically shut off when L strike his sensitive spot yet again. And in the end, Light blamed his teenager hormones. Stupid hormones for considering Ryuzaki even worthy to touch him.

"Aahhh…Ryuu…"

Sighing, Light unconsciously lolled his head to the side as Ryuzaki lightly nuzzling at his right ear, sensually whispering, "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light almost snapped and told him to continue with the chess—_almost_—if there wasn't L hands gripping his cock restraining him from doing so. He practically screamed from the top of his lungs as Ryuzaki gently stroke his angry tip with his spidery thumb, while the other hand gripping his arousal maddening tightly.

"Aaahhhh…nnngggh—shit! Ryuzakiiii!!!"

Releasing moan after moan that he refused to acknowledge as his, Light could weakly thrust up to meet L's fist that had formed into a tight tunnel. Meanwhile the perverted detective behind him also had a hard time controlling himself as Light's bare ass unconsciously rubbed at his crotch repeatedly, causing a unbearable sensation that make his erection went even harder to the point it's almost painful.

Clutching the hard erection on his hand, L collected the pre-cum that had formed on the tip before smearing it to make his access easier. At this Light released a very high-pitched scream as his back arch beautifully, putting final straw to Ryuzaki that finally had had enough.

Flipping the brunette's body over so that they were face-to-face, Light barely had a chance to open his eyes before his back meet the soft carpeted floor.

"Light-kun…" L whispered again, admiration dominated the tone of his voice this time, parting Light's legs with his own. Light kept his jaw lock together though, for the fear of emitting those little moans that he refused to make. However, his attempt (once again) went in vain as Ryuzaki wickedly grounded their hips together—and like it's not bad enough—the pale man gripped both of their erections in his fist, pumping both of them painfully slowly. Slick, sweaty bare skins collided and Light could not hold himself any longer—with a final scream the teenager eventually abandoned what little senses he kept, screaming Ryuzaki's name out loud that the pale man thought he could wake the dead.

The screams were beautiful, the mewls were wonderful, the moans were fucking arousing but if Light being too loud then he could wake the boys up there at rehabilitation room. …Not that Ryuzaki minded at all, but he felt the necessity to keep the noises all to himself. So he told Light in a hushed tone, to lower his voice a bit, just in time he clutch both of their erections tightly.

Light couldn't even nod when air practically drained from his lungs—and to L's amusement the boy stuck his own fingers up to his lips in order to muffle the noise instead. If only the brunette knew what image that he brought when he practically make love with those sensual fingers…

Groaning, L thrust his hips to his own fist where Light's erection currently nested. Seeing honey eyes practically rolled to the back of the owner's skull, L pick up the pace to increase the pleasure and let out a cry of his own.

"Aaaah! Ah! Light-kun…F-f-fuuuuuuuckkk!"

"Shit! Oh fuuuuuck—" Light answered the cry with his own, screwing his eyes shut tightly, "Fuck! Ryuzaki…Ryuzakiiii! Ngggh!"

Seeing those wet, plump lips parted beautifully while little moans and mewls emitted hoarsely from that beautiful throat—watching lust-filled honey eyes widen before screwing shut as pleasure course through that beautiful, golden form—L finally reached his own limit. Throwing any senses that might keep him from plowing the teenager senselessly to the floor, the detective flipped them over so that the naked boy below him was on his hands and knees—gaining a startled yelp that signaling the boy's confusion.

Running his hands over the slightly tanned skin, L took the moment to admired Light's entire body. This boy seriously possessed a body which could be envied by Greece god… fair, smooth skin, innocent-looking (but somewhat seductive) honey eyes, long, slender fingers that look illegally sensual, plump, round butt that just screaming to be fucked…Ryuzaki loved them all. One thing he loved the most though, is the moan. And he intended to do anything necessary in order to hear them again.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Light-kun." L said in a low voice, as if it was a usual thing that he do in daily basis, "I'm going to thrust into you, plow into you, and you will scream my name and begging me for more."

Light, despite himself, found a smirk tug at the edge of his lips upon hearing the words. He sent Ryuzaki a challenging look over his shoulder, whispering softly, "Can you, Ryuzaki?"

The whisper which practically should be defined as a purr caused L's body to tingle for some unknown reason—like some sort of electricity that shot giddiness all over his excited form—and the raven man mounted over the golden skin, trying to cover it with his own. He rubbed his angry cock that had long ago leaked pre-cum through Light's crack, once again enjoying the feel of smooth skin against his own as the owner squirmed rather uncomfortably from below.

"Of course I can, Light-kun." L said while Light having apparently forgotten about the question at all. The wheel on the teenager's brain just about to roll to search for anything in retort—but they once again stopped as a pale hand found its way to Light's hard-on.

"Ahhhh! Ngggh—Ryuzaaaa—" Light moaned, couldn't help but thrusting into the inviting warmth that was Ryuzaki's hand. He saw two fingers presented before him then, and growled in annoyance, refusing to do what the other man intended him to do.

"I wasn't going to suck it! I'm not some kind of your cheap slut!" the boy exclaimed just in time the pale appendages draw nearer.

"Are you now, Light-kun? The last time I know you're being paid to serve me," Ryuzaki said, reminding Light of his job again, "Now suck it."

Realizing that there was no choice but do as instructed, Light reluctantly took the fingers on his mouth and began to lap his tongue at it—slowly from the tip at first, before going down up to the knuckle. L moaned, having more than a good time enjoying the way that wet, slippery tongue leathered him with lubrication that soon will be needed.

Sensing the fingers were now wet enough, L slipped the fingers out from that sinful mouth before running it across Light's thighs. Caressing the pink rosebud, L teasingly brought the finger to Light's over-inviting hole.

"Ryuu…" the brunette croaked with anticipation as he sensed the fingers went nearer to the most sensitive part of his body. "…ngggh…ahh…fuck it, just do it already!"

Smirking at the boy's lack of patience L thrust his middle finger up the glistening entrance, causing Light to throw his head back and cry out.

"Ahhh! Fuck—Ryuzaki!"

The teen could barely catch his breath before L added yet another slim finger, thrusting it in and out, in and out, in and out—producing a wet sound every time the digits enter and slipped the now reddened hole. L watched in aroused fascination as Light arched his back high just in time a long mewl escaped his lips, his ass involuntary thrust back to meet L's pale fingers as they brushed over his prostate maddeningly lightly.

"Aaaah! Ahh! Ahhhh—Fuck!" Light panted, forgetting the vow that he would never produce those shameless sounds anymore.

"Fuck, indeed, Light-kun." L agreed, possessing slightly more control over his action and words just as the boy did, "Your hole is gripping my fingers."

The words almost become a turn-off for Light, only because it throw him completely off of guard, but fortunately Ryuzaki immediately cupped his taut sacs on his pale hand before caressing it lightly. The talented hand didn't stop there though, for it already clutched the hard erection and pumped it mercilessly as the other hand continued its thrusting motion from behind.

Satisfied now that he'd turned Light into a sobbing, writhing mess of a ball on the floor, L mounted over the trembling form silently. Without a word he sunk his bare meat to the properly prepared entrance, causing the still unprepared teen to cry out in pain.

"Shit…" Light muttered, trying to holding back the tears from slipping out. The already evaporated saliva wasn't helping at all—and so does the pre-cum that he suspected as the lubrication for Ryuzaki's huge cock. It hurts, it hurts like hell—and he doesn't know which one is the worst—the pain or the fact that he silently enjoying it.

"Relax, Light-kun." Ryuzaki said while trying to resist himself from the delicious temptation to plow the brunette mercilessly, "…it…ahh…will hurt…us both if you…ah god—can't relax…"

Light rolled his eyes in annoyance. Relax, he said? Well Ryuzaki wasn't the one with huge dick up the arse, so he really didn't have any right whatsoever saying it!

The protest that had lingered on his tongue drained out though, as the head of the pale man's cock attacked his prostate dead-on, causing Light's own arousal to jump out into life. He screamed, biting at his lower lip to muffle the noise although the action truthfully wasn't working at all.

With a grunt, L pulled out almost all the way out until only the head remained inside—before slamming into the warm, tight hole again. He knew both of them weren't going to last long since the long session of teasing and foreplay, so he picked up the pace and urgently pulling out before pushing in—each thrust meeting Light's prostate dead on.

"Uuuhhhh…ngghh…ah! Ah! Oh god…" Light said, with every thrust that sent him on the edge of ecstasy as he let his body being bounced forward with the power of the detective's motions. He almost cried out loud as the cock continued to jam his prostate, abusing it, violated it with the most heavenly way that he thought possible. His hands were trembling weakly but he managed to push himself up just to meet L's powerful stroke.

"Light-kun!!!" L eventually let the scream roared out, blindly clutching at Light's erection as he restlessly kept on attacking the boy's hole. The pale man pumped the stiff meat on his hand, teasing it, stroking, clutching—causing Light to cry out in painful pleasure. He felt his own erection throbbing madly inside the boy's ass and picked up the pace even more—their bodied intertwined together as fast as it being apart.

Finally, with one last scream, L bite down to Light's shoulder to prevent scream from bursting out uncontrollably from his lips while the other boy didn't have the chance to. He let ecstasy recoiled all over his being and spilled his bodily fluid on Light, just in time white ribbon exploded from the said boy.

"Aaahhhhh!"

Going limp behind the equally limp teenager, L tried to catch his breath while Light did just the same. Finally, being the fastest one of the two to recover, Light pushed the pale man off of him who immediately pouted.

"Light-kun is not enjoying cuddling after sex, is he?" the panda asked with his eyes wide and innocent. Light snorted, knowing that the innocent here didn't mean 'innocent' at all.

"Light-kun is not, Ryuzaki." The brunette uselessly informed the other before adding, "Oh, by the way, you're lose, Ryuzaki. Tomorrow you have to fulfill my wish of dominance, and as a punishment of screwing up the game, you have to accompany me to the mall as well." A pause, followed with another words before L had a chance to deny, "Don't even question me why. And I do not accept 'no' as the answer."

"But Light-kun…" L said sulkily, pouting even more. "The chess was not even over yet and although you're the one who take the lead at that moment, it could not be considered as a tie. So Light-kun could not demand me to fulfill his wish of dominance, because neither of us won."

Smirking, Light pulled himself to his feet before making his way toward the nightstand, grabbing what looks like a piece of paper from there. Throwing it at Ryuzaki he simply said, "Read the rules again."

L, for once, did as he told. Wide eyes scanned word after word and they went even more wide before the owner stared at Light in horror.

"It did not…"

"You have signature there as well, Ryuzaki, and let me remind you that you're the one who insist me to made this written rules. And since I am the one who write it… I took the liberty to add what's necessary and I assumed you have read them all before actually signing, have you not?"

L stared. He did not.

"But Light-kun…this is a way of cheating! You didn't tell me anything about your rules!"

"It's your fault, I did give you time to read it, you know." Light said before letting wide grin took over his features at the look of horror on the detective's face. "So… tomorrow I expect you to be completely at my mercy and don't forget to accompany me to the mall, okay? Oh, your treat by the way."

With one last wink Light threw himself on the bed, covering his nude boy with the rather thick blanket while L could only stare, and stare, and stare.

**The Rules**

**Made by Light Yagami and Rue Ryuzaki, with every sense of consciousness and no pressure or force from one to other.**

**1. Those who lose will have to fulfill the winner's wish. In this case, the winner will be on TOP while the loser is BOTTOM.**

**2. If there is an attempt of seduction in order to ruin the game before the game had yet reach the end, the one who attempted the seduction will be deemed as the **_**loser**_**.**

**3. If there is any further attempt of seduction from the same person as the second point, they have to do the other's wish—whatever it was (including accompany him to the mall and buy whatever he wanted)**

**4. The rules could not be broken by anything. If the loser tried to deny the fact, the other has the right to do whatever he wished to do…again. And the loser would have to wear a big shirt with the word 'chicken, coward, pussy,' written with capital letter for a month and made sure to experience extreme public humiliation.**

**By signing this paper, Light Yagami and Rue Ryuzaki were agreed with the rules.**

**Peace out, Ryuzaki ;) ****eat my dust you pervert lol :p**

Slapping his hand over his forehead, L groaned in annoyance at the unexpected turn of fate. No wonder why Light didn't put up that much fight back then! So _**HE**_ will be the submissive for tomorrow? That idea seriously one of the sign of judgment's day arrival FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

Stupid naked chess with its equally stupid, bitchy, irrational, one-sided, unfair rules!

-

-

-

A/N: lol. Am I being too details with the lemon scene? Some said it was, so I was wondering whether you like it this way or you want me to change my style of writing a bit. Any suggestions are welcome, you know? In fact, they help me to improve to be better.

Uhhh Sooo L will be the SUBMISSIVE at the next chapter. How does that sound? –winkwink-

Chibi L: NOOOOOOOO

Shush, chut uppp! Ohhh anyway I would not get the spirit to update sooner if you guys won't review, you know? Yesss I'm an attention whore! –ish proud-

And beside, there's virtual cookies and kisses for those who feed the chocobo reviews. Mwahhh


	8. The return of an Ultra Sexy Seme!

An Uke in Denial

Chapter 8: The Return of an Ultra Smexy Seme

-

Warnings: just see...there is a submissive L but...buahahaha. Better not spoil teh fun :3 lemon and yaoi too, of course!

Disc: I. don't. own. Death. Note. nooooy!!!

-

Wide, obsidian orbs stared blankly off the space while the owner lost in his own thought, nibbling at his pale, slim thumb. Every now and then they will settle on the sleeping figure beside him, watching every little movement that the boy made before reverting it to thin air yet again.

Like angel my ass, the man thought as he stared at the boy again. Sure, Light looks like an angel, sleeping beautifully like that—but an angel would never, ever trick someone with such dirty tactic.

Almost groaning after remembering what fate that he had to face tomorrow, L doesn't want nothing more but dig a hole and crawl—anything to escape his 'punishment'. But…

Stupid fucking rules.

If he tried to deny that he's lose, then Light will have to make him wear that oversized shirt with such shameful words print on it—and like it's not bad enough, according to Light's words earlier that day, the 'public humiliation' will including walking around the town with that shirt, _no_ pants, a kind of 'fuck me' boots, fake boobs—well anything that could make him looks like a drunken slut. If the word 'public' cause severe case of paranoia to the famous detective, when it met the word 'humiliation' then it surely will turn into a complete nightmare. And he could simply said that his real name is not Rue Ryuzaki, but considering that saying "hey Light, you can't fuck me because I am L Lawliet therefore the contract isn't valid" wasn't the smartest thing to do he eventually gave up the idea.

Realizing that he had no choice but let Light dominate him, L reluctantly release the thumb from his lips to run it across the brunette's cheeks, caressing it lightly before pinching it in annoyance. Hell, he acts like those annoying grandmas right now…

Light shifted and to Ryuzaki's relief didn't show any sign to wake up anytime soon. In fact, the boy looks drown so deep in his slumber, snoring lightly when all the while oblivious with the detective who currently glaring right to him.

Seriously, if this is over, he will get Light for this. He will.

The idea of revenge lighten up Ryuzaki's mood a bit, and after consoling with his inner thought some more he leaped from the bed to preparing for work, all the while smirking to himself.

-

-

-

After insisting the task force to go back home and that no—he doesn't do that because he had a date—L waited for Light on the main entrance of the luxurious hotel. He waited, waited, and waited some more, but still there's no sign of the nuisance at all. Finally when he just about to go back to the hotel he saw Light running from the elevator, carrying a rather huge bag with him.

"Sorry!" the brunette said coolly, "Get problem in the bathroom that's all."

L almost groaned out loud at the boy's lame excuses. Surely the 'problem' concerning of Light, his hair, his skin, the little acne on the corner of his forehead, how to hide that acne—causing the detective to wait for more than an hour. Seriously, the teen took more time to prepare himself than a girl will do and he claimed himself a seme.

Worth to lolz at.

"You forget to put your blush-on, Light-kun." The detective bit sarcastically before climbing to the fancy limousine, nodding at Watari who dutifully held the door open for him. Light, annoyed, eventually obliged L's request for him to climb the car as well before snapping the door shut.

"Shut up."

"Will do, Light-kun. Now please extend your hand."

The boy in question eyed L curiously. "What for?"

"I am going to lend Light-kun one of my golden cards, but if he does not want to, I might as well let him be."

Ecstatically outstretching his hand while grinning stupidly at the thought of the things he could buy with that simple card, Light blinked when he felt hard, cold object wrapped itself around his wrist instead. And to his horror the metal produced a soft 'click'.

No way…

"SHIT!" Light screamed, yanking his hand away. "What the fuck did you do, Ryuzaki?"

"Handcuffing you with me."

"But why?!" the teen then scrambled away from L so that he sat on the furthest side of the seat, but L merely tugged at the chain hard that threw the boy on his lap. Glaring, Light tried to take the solid object off of his wrist but of course, his attempt went in vain.

"I don't think this is necessary, Ryuzaki! God, I know you're a pervert, but do you actually feel the need to chain us together as if we're porn stars who just stepping out from some porn magazine?!! I wasn't going to go anywhere—not when I actually gonna top you tonight!" Light once again whined in that whiny voice of his when L merely rolled his eyes, the brunette was clearly capable of doing anything but being whiny. Tugging harshly at the chain as Light just about to get out from his lap (he loves to see Light's head there, dammit…Light's head on his 'head'… oh he had to stop his train of though now) that caused the boy to gasp in surprise and once again being threw to L's awaiting lap, the detective took a long breath before saying, "I do found this is necessary, Light-kun, and no, I was not trying to make us look like a, and I quote, 'porn models who just stepping out from some porn magazine' because the term just suit Light-kun and Light-kun only."

"Hey!" Light huffed angrily, once again trying to yank his face away from L's lap. Eugh. "That was better; you belong to some flora-and-fauna magazine!"

"…interesting choice of words, but I believe that is not the case." The pale man merely shrugged before pushing Light's head so that it was landed perfectly on his lap again. Mmm…"And anyway, as to answer Light-kun's question, the reason why I chain us both together is because there is a great 52 percent of possibility that Light-kun will leave me at the mall, he just had many reason to. Another 10 percent that he will do some prank on me like locking me on the bathroom, so that he could wander through the mall all by himself, 28 percent that some chicks or some sugar daddies will check you out if you wandering out single, and the rest is still an unknown variable that push me to do this. So I hope that Light-kun understand my circumstances and do not object any further."

Rethinking the detective's words on his head (which is kinda hard because his face practically buried on L's too awaiting lap), Light finally let out a sigh of defeat. He slump his shoulder so the impossible man before him get the idea, and eventually felt a hand let his head go. Damn it, how did Ryuzaki know he will lock him on the mall's bathroom?

"I hate you, Ryuzaki." The college student said calmly when he finally could lean his head on the comfortable seat, noticing Ryuzaki had handed him a single golden card, "I fucking hate you."

"Thank you, Light-kun."

-

-

-

The journey at the mall, to say the least, was quite hilarious.

Despite being forced to brought bunches of shopping bag and the ridiculously big number of the crowd L still found himself smiling every time Light squirmed uncomfortably when some group of teenagers (and not to mention adults as well) passed them by and noticed the long-chained handcuff that attaching them together. The brunette will turn deep crimson when the group simply laughed, some were glaring, some whistling and some—which caused L to growl in annoyance—tried to grope Light's ass.

It is, and always be, _his_ dammit!

The detective come to a sudden stop as Light gestured him to enter another shop, growling but blinked when he read the shop's name.

Toys Paradise.

Oh well…

(Rather excitedly) following the teenager who tugged at the chain as if telling him to hurry up, L flashed a brief smile at a young boy behind the cashier desk who giving them an arched eyebrow after seeing the handcuff. L replied it with a seemingly invisible arched eyebrow too, seeing the boy's outfit closely. They say those who work at sex shop usually wear kind-of-slut clothes…but the boy seems normal. Despite his ridiculously tight t-shirt, too short short and boots, that's it.

"Hey, Light." The boy then said as he waved his hand casually, apparently one of Light's acquaintances. Well isn't that predictable…considering the teen's job after all.

"Hello, Drys." The brunette replied with a smile, "Got something new?"

"Just check it out yourself, Light. Umm…anyway is he your new boy toy?"

Blinking when a pale forefinger being pointed at him, L couldn't help but raise an even paler finger to himself, mouthing a 'me?'. Light, seemingly satisfied, replied casually, "Well yeah…" the teen took a pause before adding in a whisper, "…and an annoying uke too, on top of that."

The cashier boy, Drystan, grinned before bursting out into laughter while covering his nicely white teeth with his pale hand. L frowned, glaring at the seemingly innocent Light who offered him a sweet toothy smile but no—L wasn't going to fall for it. He heard the boy's words out loud!

"I'm afraid," the detective said in his usual monotone voice, shutting Drystan. "Than I am the one who has the right to say your sentence, Light-kun. Do I need to remind you that I am the one who do the fucking last night? And the nights before, not to mention."

Honey eyes narrowed in annoyance as the owner pursed his lips together, attempting to scowl but it come as a pout instead. L simply shrugged while Drystan had his grey eyes widened in shock.

"Is that true, Light?" the purple-haired boy asked, but not giving Light time to reply for he then immediately added, "Damn. And here I thought you're the best seme all over Japan!"

Stomping his dress shoe-clad feet on the floor, Light crossed his arms around his torso before settling his glare to L—who just stare at him with that monkey slash dead fish stare. Damn him.

"I am, and always will, Drystan." The boy said firmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to buy some…stuffs. Excuse me."

Light will be happy and will be looking at those wonderful toys—if only the pale man who (unfortunately) being chained with him quit being an annoying brat and follow his steps. He tugged at the chain hard, hoping that he could make Ryuzaki move from his spot, but the tug merely cause the detective to move an inch.

"Ryuzaki, come on!" Light said, half-demanded and half-whined. "If you don't want to follow then release me from his fucking handcuff already!"

"I thought you are the seme? Why didn't you have the key on you?" was the sarcastic reply.

Drystan hid yet another grin as Light practically glaring hole through L's forehead.

"Come on Ryuzaki! I would not go anywhere…just…stay here when I search for some stuff, okay?"

"Okay."

A vein pop at Light's temple when L clearly betraying his own words, for the brat didn't even spare the angry teenager a glance and didn't look like going to unchain him either. Hell, he SO hate this man now!

"How did you expect me to get our stuffs if you so stubbornly refuse to unchain this handcuff? Come on!"

"I said okay, Light-kun, you can go."

"Buut…I am being chained with you for god's sake! Come on Ryuzaki, stop being such a stubborn panda!"

"Hmm…"

"Ryuzaki! Come on!!!"

Barely restraining the urge to bursting out into laugher, Drystan finally giving up to the tempting urge after seeing the looks on Light's face. The usual calm, collected, rather sadistic, heartless seme…now turned into a whiny brat? That was just too cute!

"That's it,Mr. Ryuzaki…" the pale boy said in a purr as he propped himself in an elbow, startling both Light and the man in question, "…just release him already. It's enough proof as to who's in charge, you know."

Seemingly satisfied with the cashier boy's words, L then gestured at Light to move his chained wrist to him and after the teenager ecstatically obliged, do some snap at the handcuff and within a moment it already slid from Light's slim wrist, making the said teen to gape in surprise.

"Well…" he began oddly, "…that was weird…"

"The wonder of technology, Light-kun. Now would Light-kun be so kind and get lost? He said he had some stuffs to get."

Grumbling something incoherent under his breath the tanned teen finally took his heels away from his annoying company, leaving L and Drystan alone. Of course, being an anti-social panda that he is, the detective prefer to have awkward silence hang around them bur fortunately Drystan wasn't one to accept nothingness. With a grunt that quickly catch the other's attention, the purple head began rather awkwardly, "Uh…so, you really are topping Light, are you not?"

Straight to the point. L liked that.

"Why yes,…"

"Drystan."

"Yeah, Drystan-kun. May I ask why you ask that like it's some kind of shocking news?"

Drystan laughed before locking his jaw shut as L's empty stare settled fully on him. Starching the back of his head as an odd aura began to radiate from L, he replied, "…um, well, it is shocking…you know, I work at Seventh Heaven to and it was so unlike him to ever submit to anyone…he wasn't one who fall into material things, so nobody could ever top him even thought they'd offered him a great mount of money…nobody but you, that's it."

The answer caused a swell of pride blooming on L's chest but the man keep his usual stoic mask on. When in fact, all he wanted is nothing but do his victory dance and shout, "Kick my ass, Light-kun, you're a freaking uke and I'm the one who could claim your pretty ass!!!"

But he managed to restrain himself. Barely.

"Well, I believe that it was some sort of compliment Drystan-kun, so I thank you of that."

"No need to dude, and there's no need for the honorific either, I'm not Japanese!" the cashier said in between his chuckle before adding, "…well, considering Light's taste and pride after all, it must take you a lot of hard work to eventually get into his ass."

Ignoring the boy's bluntness L replied with a meaningful smirk, "Why yes, Drystan-kun. Light-kun is like a wild cat, but it is very fun to tame him." A chuckle emitted from both lips but stopped when L added, "…actually, we have to fight for it. And unfortunately, I lost at the latest game so tonight's my turn to be the bottom."

"Whoa, that must be sad…but don't worry, Light's a hell of one incredible seme!" Drystan said, trying to sound convincing but sadly (predictably) L didn't feel reassured at all.

"And so he'd said, Drystan-kun, but unfortunately I cannot believe."

"Oh come on, cheer up Mr. Emo boy!" the purple head said with yet another laugh, "And it was only for tonight, right? That means you could get revenge over him tomorrow! And I can totally help you with that, if you looking for some advice about some hardcore yaoi scenes…"

Arching an eyebrow at the ridiculously purple eyebrows that waggled at him, L hooked his thumb on his lips, interested.

"...Really now, Drystan-kun?"

"Awww dear, I was like Light's personal breathing diary and he practically pour every little thing from the bottom of his heart to me, so I know what he likes and what he doesn't like, what he secretly wish and even his fetishes! How's that sound? Convincing yet?"

L could only nod, his head already running in percentages. Considering from Light's rather familiar gesture to this Drystan boy earlier, there's 87 percent that he really is Light's friend…if the teen could consider him as such, that's it. But well, it didn't hurt to try…he really want to revenge Light after all.

"Sounds tempting, Drystan-kun. How can I get in contact with you if I ever need help?"

"Oh!" roaming on the inside of the table's drawer Drystan finally withdraw a card before offering it to L, "This is my business card. There are my phone number, cell phone, and email as well, and if you ever get any difficulty to contact me just go to Seventh Heaven in the evening. I work here after college, probably around three p.m. or so."

L nodded, ignoring the look that being sent to his direction at the way he held the card with only his thumb and forefinger, treating it like it has some kind of AIDS. Drystan felt kind of offended of course, but kept the comment all to himself after understanding that this Ryuzaki guy is an oddball after all.

Ryuzaki just about to confirm his affirmative and thank the boy for being so helpful when Light suddenly come into view, suspiciously holding both of his hands behind his back as if hiding something. The brunette raised an eyebrow when he felt the strangely friendly aura between Ryuzaki and his friend, asking, "What's this? I left you two alone for fifteen minutes and already been an acquaintance?"

Growling when Ryuzaki gestured him to give his wrist back so that they could be chained together again, Light firmly kept the other hand remain of his back. Weird.

"Yes Light-kun," L said quickly after hearing a 'click' from the cuff, "…I do feel the need to thank Drystan-kun after such important things he'd given me. And actually, Light-kun left for thirty minutes and seven seconds."

"Smartass." Light muttered, "And what you mean by 'important things' better not involving around me. Now close your eyes!"

Faking a wide, innocent eyes as if Light's words were the most erotic things he'd ever heard in his whole life, L stared at Light in disbelief. "Light-kun! If you wanna do that, you better wait for home! I do not respect public affection!"

Blushing, Light snapped the detective on the back of his head before saying angrily, "I'm not going to do any kind of public affection! Now close your eyes!"

Do as he told, L felt Light put something on the cashier table and heard Drystan let out a giggle. The giggle followed by a muffled 'shut up', obviously Light's voice, then some rustling and shuffling before Drystan giggle again. Hmmm. Weird. The urge to open the pale hands who still currently closed over his own eyes were tempting, but he knew it'll annoy the life out of Light and the result certainly wasn't fun at all.

Finally, after the teenager and his friend exchange whisper words and giggles L felt a tug on his chain as if telling him to open his eyes. He once again obliged and not entirely surprise to find a smile spread wide on Light's face.

Hmmm. Double weird.

"Okay, let's go home, Ryuzaki!" the college boy said too cheerfully, which made it triple weird. L once again refused to move from his spot though, even after Light throw tantrum at him and tried all his might to tug at the chain, hoping that it could drag the panda along with him.

"Ryuzaki!!!" the teen exclaimed tiredly, slumping his shoulder to emphasize his annoyance, "Come on, let's get going!"

"We're running out of lube Light-kun."

"No we don't! I just buy it now!" Light said, holding up one of his shopping bag to emphasize his words. L tried again.

"But I wanna the strawberry flavored."

"I already have it with me, Ryuzaki."

"Ah. So I wanna the peach one."

"I already got it too!"

"Coconut?"

"Yes, here it is!"

"Uhhh…Cherry?"

"Yes, I already have it with me Ryuzaki, now would you just shut up and get going?"

"What about banana?"

And that was the last straw for the poor brunette. With a shaky breath he tug at the chain hard, this time causing L to unwillingly being dragged by the angry teen who ignoring every word that being uttered by the detective, but barely make it to exit the shop as L childishly hold on to the door frame for dear life.

"God dammit, just stop it already! Can't you, for once, stop annoy me?!" L couldn't help but smile in amusement as the boy practically steaming in anger. He loosened his grip at the door frame when he felt Light began to calm down a bit, but still keep a firm grip on it on the other hand.

"I am not trying to annoy Light-kun. I merely want a banana-flavored lube."

"But there wasn't any!"

"But I wanna…"

"There. Was. Not. Any. Banana. Flavored. LUBE, RYUZAKI! Stop requesting the impossible!" Light finally exploded, ignoring a poor child who happen to pass by him with her family that asking her mommy what is a lube and does it taste good, while L just stared at him with that legendary stare of his. Huffing several air to calm himself again Light finally get a better hold of himself before realizing something…

"WAIT!" the college student exclaimed, causing several people to stop when they thought the word was for them, "You're not actually going to distract me by asking me to do something impossible, causing us to stuck here until I get you what you want and I eventually forget about the deal altogether, are you?"

"I am not, Light-kun, that was just drop-dead childish. I am a big boy." The pale man said in a soft mutter while all he had in mind is, 'how the hell Light-kun read my plan so well?'

Light seemed to not convinced a bit, but after considering he accept the answer eventually. "Well good, because it's only eight p.m. and the deal expired at precisely twelve a.m. we still got much time to go…"

L ignored Light's overly seductive wink and instead he just slump his shoulder even more, sulking. Meanwhile out of the distance an overly amused Drystan shaking his head while grinning like a mad, thinking about how cute the couple together.

-

-

-

Light flickered all around the once dark room as a pale hand simply push a button, and two pair of different-colored eyes flinched at the sudden light in unison. Eventually adapting to the new room Light grinned happily, "Welcome home."

"I believe that is my words, Light-kun, since I am the one who own this place."

"Oh, stop being such a grumpy granny! Now will you release the handcuff?" L obliged the request wordlessly and the said cuff fell to the floor below, "Good. Now will you come with me?"

Ignoring the shiver at the cause of Light's overly seductive purr L simply followed Light's steps to the bed. Once both of them arrived there Light pushed L's chest so that he was lying on his back, squirming uncomfortably for having power slipping out his hands.

"Do you know…" Light purred again, darker this time, "…what I will do to you tonight, Ryuzaki?"

"No."

"I will…" a kiss on his neck, wet and sloppy and slippery that L sure he'll lose his mind, "…make you scream," hips grounded down to meet his and L couldn't but let out a single moan, "…make you beg for more," hand roaming feverishly over his chest, twinkling the rosy buds over there, making them turned glistened and hard—arching for more, "but most importantly," Light paused and L noticed the hips on his own gone, being replaced by a hand instead, "…I will make you realize who's the seme here."

"Oh?" L managed, if not breathlessly.

"Yeah. Oh." Light retorted wickedly before disappearing altogether from L, causing the detective to shiver at the sudden lack of warmth. It didn't last long though, for then Light immediately returned with a hand carrying bag from the toy shop they'd visited earlier.

Wordlessly producing a scarf-like satin from the bag, Light just about to put it around L's eyes as he heard the detective protesting.

"Light-kun! This is not a part of the deal!"

Quirking an eyebrow Light asked sweetly. "Of course it is. You have to do what I wanted to, meaning I'm the one who take the charge here. Understand?"

Grumbling a yes L reluctantly obeyed and let Light put the handcuff for him, not a single word uttered when he felt Light put a handcuff on both of his wrists, handcuffing him to the bedpost. Who ever thought Light could be so kinky? But it meant he'll get something for his revenge later…

L was too busy formulating a plan for his revenge later than he doesn't realize Light had kept a firm grip on his cock and began pumping—then just as immediately a moan slipped from L's lips. Sliding a thumb over the blunt head Light grinned wickedly as he saw L cried out, legs parting in ecstasy. Oh yeah, everything run smoothly now…

Slipping his free hand to the bag Light retrieved a lube—strawberry flavored since Ryuzaki seemed to like it so much—and began to apply it to his finger, all the while pumping L mercilessly. So much for the foreplay, he was too horny to wait and he just need Ryuzaki. Now.

"A-aahh…"

A moan crack from L's lips yet again as a finger pushed into his hole with barely noticeable resistance, but Light didn't give him time to adjust for there already two fingers within seconds. Now he could feel the pain and barely felt the pleasure at all—he hates being bottom, dammit!

"Relax, Ryuzaki. You're the one who told me."

Hissing at Light's sickeningly sweet tone L retorted back heatedly, "Yeah, yeah, okay!"

Easier said than done though—with three fingers now pumping in and out from his virgin hole L doesn't know why he put up with Light. He could simply threaten him with his blackmail. Simply said he'll tell his parents that his perfect son is a prostitute, simply said that…

"Ahhh!"

Arching his neck as pleasure racked over his body when the boy's fingers pressed tightly at his prostate, L desperately wanted to wrap his hands around Light's neck just to make sure that he really there but with the handcuff restraining him he couldn't do anything but writhe. In and out, Light thrust his fingers the way they both like it—rough and hard, but yet gentle at the same time. The brunette angling his fingers so that they could attack the prostate with every thrust, causing the pale legs to shake and quiver with need.

"L-Liiiiighht…aah…nghh—" he moaned, half-heartedly because he didn't intend to, but didn't find the strength to restrain. "Light…god…"

"Told you gonna make you moan." Light said, just as breathlessly, twisting and groping inside L's twitching hole that left both of them gasping.

"Light-kun…" a hand slipped to his cock to caress the taut meat and L found himself screaming, despite himself."Told you gonna make you scream too." Light said cheerfully before pumping both of his hands at the same time, causing L to see white while all he could see is black. In and out, the digits enter him and the other pumping him, turning him to full hardness that he thought he might explode anytime soon.

And as ecstasy recoiled through him, ready to bring him to the sea of bliss, Light stopped. Fingers still buried inside of him, pressing lightly at his prostate—the other rest on his angry head but didn't' move an inch.

"F-f-fuuuuck…" L managed breathlessly, escaping a howl at the end of his word. Light smirked and said, "I think you're ready for the real thing, Ryuzaki."

"What? No, I—"

L felt a rigid heat pressed into his slippery hole and brace himself together, preparing for the worst. The cock thrust into him up to the hilt in one harsh stroke, causing L to keened and gasped in pain. He tried to accept the intrusion and the pain eventually vanished, replaced by a course of pleasure instead.

"Ahhaa-ah, Light-kuuun…oh god—"

L knew he made those shameful moans like he saw on the porn scene but couldn't help himself, the sensation of Light's cock inside of him, attacking his prostate brutally just in time pumping and stroking and fucking clenching his cock were too overwhelming. He moaned, struggling against the restrain on his wrists and moaned again, refusing to scream unless the pleasure told him to do so. He was too busy riding and being ride by the stiff meat that he doesn't realize the satin had slipped from his eyes, and just opened his eyes when Light told him so.

The sight that met him was quite surprising—Light, face flushed and eyes half-lidded, stroking his own cock when the other hand kept a firm grip on his pale cock. If it's not Light's erection then what…

"What the fuck, Light?!" L asked, not bothering to hide his surprise and uncaring for the lack of honorific either. Because Light fucked him with a dildo, dammit!

That was humiliating. So all the while he just ride a cyberskin?

"Love the way you take it up your ass, Ryuzaki." Light purred, sending the detective a heated gaze before continuing, "Love the way your hole devouring the toy…tell me, does it feel good to be fucked by a toy?"

L found his mouth unable to retort. Light...why did Light have to be so fucking sexy?!

"I guess I have to find it out myself then…"

"Light-kun, what—" the detective asked but Light hushed him, plunging his own fingers to his hole and keened, whispering L's alias heatedly. L found blush graced his cheeks as Light continued to fuck himself with his fingers, seeing those slim fingers pump in and out of the reddened hole causing L to squirm and shift uncomfortably. The sight was fucking arousing and the dildo jabbed to his prostate obviously didn't help at all, it's just a matter of time before he'll break down and beg Light to fuck him. But fortunately, Light decided that it was enough and slipping his fingers from his hole, he reached out toward the dildo.

That's when L realized what kind of dildo it was. A very long dildo. Like, maybe 14 inches or so…

…and double-ended.

"…the fuck…?" the pale man managed eventually, receiving a chuckle as an answer.

"Kinky, eh? Just shut up and feel it, Ryuzaki."

And with that said Light slammed himself to the other end of the toy, the weight of Light pressing into it causing the dildo to drive further to L and the pale man keened high, feeling Light's erection slammed over his own within minutes.

"Aaahha! Ah, fuck—Light-kun! Light…ngghh…"

"Ryuzaki…"

L heard Light sighed but barely felt him as the brunette rest his head upon his shoulder, their sweat-covered bodies flushed and tight against each other. Then he felt Light's head released his shoulder and Light was staring at him with that sexy gaze again—before the brunette slammed down the dildo hard just in time fisting both of their erections on his small grip.

The feeling of the dildo pressed over his prostate and Light's fist pumping him and Light's ass flushed against him and Light's hands all over him—just Light and Light and all L could think is how beautiful the way Light pressed into the toy, creating a delicious friction for both of them. Deciding that he wanted to take a part too, the detective slammed his hips following the rhythm that had been created by the boy.

"Aaaah! God!!!" L screamed, loud and clear and Light heard it but had no strength to triumph, he just answer it with a scream of his own as he let the dildo fuck both of them. The grip on their erection loosened and Light's hand vanished at all, feeling too tired to do the work and gave the job to the toy instead. L kept his slam hard and steady though, causing Light to quiver and moan, clutching and roaming over L blindly.

Then Light just have to stop again, right when L could feel orgasm started building.

"Fuck it, Light, can't you—"

L's protest was cut by Light that released the dildo from his ass, its end glistened and slick and L swallowed after realizing the thing had just been inside that tight hole and currently still inside of him—but his thought vanished as he felt Light, straddling on his lap, lowering himself to his cock and for the lack of better word—sitting on his arousal.

He was still confused and half in daze, but could figure out what Light just about to do. This is his plan for taking the power over him…but why…

"Light-kun?" he asked out loud, whisper hoarse and slightly out-of-breath, "Why did you…does it mean—"

"I've told you to shut up, Ryuzaki." The brunette stated firmly just in time bouncing himself up and down, impaling and releasing L's still erection with every motion. Every now and then he will move his hips in circular manner, gasping as L's cock pressed on his prostate, all the while gripping to the pale shoulder for dear life.

L who had difficulty breathing calm and steady closed his eyes in content, doing what Light had told him and just let pleasure take them to nirvana. The dildo was still inside him, fucking him when he fucked Light, the chain reaction creating a delicious feeling and L found himself didn't regret the deal at all.

Then when the temperature becoming too hot, when Light's ass started to spasm frantically—a beginning of an orgasm—L pushed himself up to meet Light's thrust and they both scream in unison, abandoning every sense of humilities altogether.

Light was the first to come and L moaned as cum shot from the boy's cock in several hot spurts, hole tightening madly around L's cock and the pale man thrust into him while the inner muscle gripping him, then L eventually came with a roar—filling Light's hole with his slick, thick semen.

"Light-kun…"

Being the first one to recover Light slipped out from L's cock, feeling cum squirted from his abused hole before releasing L from the handcuff. L then lied beside Light who still tried to catch his breath after releasing himself from the dildo, resting it on the nightstand carelessly.

"That was…" L whispered in between his pants, "…unbelieveable, Light-kun."

Light chuckled and raked his hand through L's already messed hair, snuggle flush to the other man while wondering why in the hell he could feel this way bur thruthfully didn't care at all. He just glad that L didn't press the subject on, didn't ask why Light chose this way to dominate him, because truthfully…he doesn't know either…

Probably Ryuzaki's right.

He'sa freaking uke.

And the knowledge scare him shitless.

-

-

-

A/N: dammit…I really wrote it, did I? Gee. I know, what a perv. But this is what you get for having a perverted chocobo conversed with his equally perverted friend, have a perverted conversation that lead to this even more perverted chappie! :3 but hope you guys like it…and I wanna say that Light will be the uke in this story. Don't have the heart to see uke!L…but Light will dominate L sometimes later, but still be the uke:) sorry for those who doesn't like uke!Light, but I just can't stand him being seme xD

Please review. If there is request/suggestion for the next chapter feel free to tell me too:)

The sooner you guys review the sooner Mello, Near, and Matt get out from the rehabilitation cell!

ChibiMello: Release us, dammit!

ChibiMatt: Are they even notice us? We're like, went poof in two chapters dude. And that's not kewl.

ChibiNear: -plays with imaginary toys

ChibiMello: Stupid chocobo! Just look, we'll take revenge on Light in the next chapter! Lololol!

A/N: just ignore them. oh, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs again! I wasn't writing for simply having them, but because I love it BUT they still give me fuel and motivation for continue...so thanks! mwahh


	9. Interlude: Blame it on the Quiz

An Uke in Denial

Chapter 9: Interlude: Blame it on the Quiz

-

so this one's way shorter than usual, just some kinda teaser or so. But I'll greatly appreciate it if you'd like to review:)

For disclaimer and the usual things, see previous chapters

This one is unbeta'ed, pardon any typos/mistakes at grammar or so.

-

Light woke to the feel of too much warmth covering his body—not that he doesn't want to, but it's just something that still unusual for him to adjust. Usually he will wake up when his egg-shaped alarm ringing, snoozing out for about ten minutes or so before his mother calls or his sister decides to mess with his morning—but never because of the feeling of someone's else body pull flushed against his own. Which terrified him, and he snapped his eyes open to see L's sleeping face facing him, the pale man's arms wrapped around his body loosely.

His lips formed into a very big, very uncharacteristic 'o'. So the panda did sleep after all. Probably rare, considering his very peaceful expression like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulder. Whatever. It will be better if said panda would just dozing out like a dead, he really need something more important to do.

Hastily getting up from the bed and slightly shivering from the cold hitting his nude body full-force, the boy picked up his boxer and put it on, as well as his shirt. Then he warily made his way toward L's laptop that still glows through the darkness—the detective presumably slept when he's working on something—but really, the small trip to the laptop was scary. At every single noise from the dozing panda Light will stop dead on his track, waiting to get caught, before L snort slightly and sleep again. The brunette gets jumpy at the slightest noise but eventually made it to the said laptop and immediately took it before sitting on the floor Indian style.

As softly as he could manage, he typed at the keyboard. Fast. But silently. It was just one of million things that he admired about his awesomeness. But before he could think about those said million things and ponder about them one by one, the laptop finished the download thingies and a site banner popped to the screen.

Suke (dot) com

Perfect.

Meh, it was not perfect at all, Light's inner-thought said. Because really, what kind of seme would have a doubt about their seme status and rely on a quiz to find it out? Clearly not him.

Or him. Whatever.

Clicking on the picture that said 'click here to take the quiz' Light almost laugh when he read the first question. It began with the usual things, your name, your gender, your sexual preference, your age… Oh well, it would be fun. He will print the result and shove it to Ryuzaki's face and even demand him to frame it and put it on the wall as a reminder that he's a seme. And he will print it a lot. Put it on Ryuzaki's work sheets and refrigerator and microwave and coffee maker if the detective own one, even in the bath up, in the closet for all he care, in the window, in the panda's underwear, everywhere that could remind him that last night's event was nothing but an…adventure.

Yeah, definitely. It's not like Light admits that he's uke.

Brushing the thought aside he went on to see the choices of the question when the browser finished downloading.

**1. What sounds more appealing for you?**

**(a) A cute guy, chained and naked while struggling in my bed, begging for me to take him.**

**(b) Me being chained and struggling in my bed, preferably blindfolded while some hot guy planning to do me. *winks**

**(c) Orgy**

**(d) Being drunk, fuck someone, fuck myself, fuck the world.**

Being the sadistic seme that he is, Light chose A and smirk before scrolling down to answer the next question.

**2. What is your perfect weapon?**

**(a) Chains, toys and possibly Viagra**

**(b) My cuteness and ass! *winks**

**(c) My dick**

**(d) Liquor, Beer and Tequila**

Light chose C. Don't fret. Next.

**3. If you have the chance to born again, what would you prefer to be?**

Well, Light didn't see if it has anything to do with his seme/uke status but chose (d) instead, because (a) being a bunny is just out of question and (b) being a whorish slut (with a *winks) was totally random and SO EWW and NO, and (c) being a bird just drop-dead ordinarily suck. Beside, option (d) just suits him the most.

**(d) Being a sadistic seme**

**4. Will you let yourself get fucked for money?**

**(a) Yeah, need cash bad man.**

**(b) Suuuuure!!! Who cares about the money, as long as I get fucked happy! *winks**

**(c) Whatever. As long as it means a whole year of alcohol supply.**

**(d) No, dude. I'm an alpha guy, there's no way I let myself getting fucked even though I need the money. That would be shameful.**

Light rapidly click on D when the mouse accidentally clicks the B option. Because really, the one who made every B choices were on high or something, he could obviously see it from the very beginning. Or maybe a slutty uke, or maybe he just doesn't care.

**5. Why did you take this quiz?**

**(a) I'm high**

**(b) Nothing, just waiting for my boyfriend to return and fuck my brain out lol!!! *winks**

**(c) Somehow I doubt my seme/uke status. **

**(d) Why did every quiz keep asking this in the end? Gee. I need vodka**

Light doesn't know why but he clicks on C. When his inner-self scream for him to choose D and the said D was glowing for him to pick. But before he could change his mind he'd already click 'submit result', and the browser began to downloading his fate.

Finally, for what it seems like eternity, another window popped on the screen.

**Result for: Raito Tsukishi; male; bi; 17**

Light doesn't know that waiting for a browser to finished downloading was both terrifying and scary.

And then the word 'done' popped on the left corner of the screen. This is it. The moment of truth. Bravely scrolling the mouse down, Light was pretty surprise to read the words displayed before him…

**You are: A Badass Uke!**

**Bad, untamed, and wild, you are both picky and demanding. Sometime you mistook yourself as a seme because you're one who rare to submit to anyone—that's it, until you meet your perfect match, the Don't Fuck With Me Seme. Only their skills that could satisfy your needs and once they do, you become tame but still sometime aggressive. Sometime you deny yourself as an uke, but once again, it only takes a Don't Fuck With Me Seme to make you see the truth.**

**12% people get this result-take another quiz!**

Light closed all the windows, clear the history, shut the laptop before putting it neatly on the nightstand again, getting ready to sleep and pretending not to read any of it when he wake up in the morning.

-

-

-

As much as he tried to pretend not to read the fateful words over Ryuzaki's laptop earlier this morning, Light couldn't help but let his mind ponder about it. Him? A badass uke? Really, really worth to lolz at. But since there's nobody else that could lolz along with him and lolzing alone wasn't fun at all, he sulk. So much for his plan to print the result and rent a helicopter to spread them all over Japan for the whole world to see, there's no way he will let anybody know.

Anybody but Drystan.

That lame excuse of a friend probably still sleeping now, probably passed out after getting his brain fucked out but who cares—he needs someone to talk to right here and then. Luckily Ryuzaki's nowhere to be seen. Probably working now, the detective said he had a case to solve and said he couldn't be disturbed for the next few hours and really, it's not like Light want to disturb him. Fishing his cell phone from his pajama's pants the soon-to-be-nineteen typed at the keypad faster than when he type at the keyboard—but before he could ponder that it was one of his million awesomeness Drystan's voice croaked from the other line.

-

-

-

Drystan's place, to say the least, was quite comfortable.

That was L's impression when he first step to the flat at least, before he gets a better look of the place and noticed random undergarments and lubes and condoms and two guys spread out in the living room, naked. L decided not to ask and accept Drystan's apology.

The said boy however, was quite busy that day. He was mostly alternating between munching on a sandwich, talking to his phone, and munching on a sandwich. Every time L opened his mouth to speak Drystan will hold his hand to the air as if telling him to shut up, bitch, I'm gossiping about Jhonny Depp here, and L eventually obliged. If it's not because Drystan knew about Light inside and out he will make Mello bomb the place.

Finally Drystan paused and took the phone to press the 'loudspeaker' button on. L quirked a seemingly invisible eyebrow but keep the comment all to himself, focusing to hear the kind of encrypted voice instead.

"So, you know…" it was probably hard to tell but L knew that it was Light's voice. Drystan gave him a smile, nodded, and he smirked before leaned in to hear the words better.

"Dear Drystan," Light started like those lame lines from diary thingies—probably had been caught up with the idea of Drystan being his breathing diary rather than best friend, "Today…I just-I just so confused, and probably gonna end up confusing you too so I just gonna tell it from the very start…" Light said with so much difficulty that Drystan felt bad to let L overhear their conversation but really, he never claim himself as a faithful friend. One more secret leak out wasn't a big problem, he supposed.

"So, me and Ryuzaki made this stupid little game. A naked chess…or something…and well, to sum it up the one who lose was supposed to be the bottom. I won…but I…" the voice trailed off again before appearing in a hushed tone, "I just can't bring myself fuck him. So instead, I let him fuck me. In my own way I guess…but I…I just think that his words are true."

The trail-off was longer this time and Drystan come to a realization that his friend might want his point of view and quickly replied, "Well, what words?"

"That I'm an uke. In denial." Light said with a hint of chuckle coloring his words as if the sentence was ridiculous, but the nervousness of his tone gave him away. "At first I thought it was, you know, ridiculous…because I'm a seme all along, but I just…" again with the trail-off and Drystan resisted the urge to roll his eyes although it sounds really, really tempting. Finally, when the purple-haired thought Light had hang up on the other line the same voice appeared again.

"So I was really confused now. About my status, I mean. And well…I just thought…that Ryuzaki might be true."

The last few sentences caused a swell of pride blooming on Ryuzaki's chest as the pale man barely restrain himself from bursting out into laughter, humping into the phone for dear life while screaming that Light is his kitty uke.

But he restrain himself. Barely. Again.

Drystan couldn't help but cock a grin as he saw Ryuzaki grinned like a toddler in a candy shop. Except in this case, Ryuzaki looks a lot like a grown-up perverted male in a sex shop. Whatever.

"Well, probably…but Light, I think you should ponder about it again. You know, just to make sure that it's not the libido talking. Bye."

Drystan hit the red button before Light had a chance to say goodbye, feeling rather proud of himself to act like those secret agents on those cool movies who just hang the hell up before their correspondent had time to react. Yeah, he's just that cool.

Putting the cell phone carelessly aside he face the detective with a cocky grin on his face, "So, what brought you here? Ready for your revenge yet?"

And L couldn't help but mirrored one—both of them oblivious to the fact that inches away, inches away from where they stood a certain raven-haired lawyer overhear their conversation through the window.


	10. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

An Uke in Denial

Chapter 10: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

-

-

-

Sorry for the slow update~~my Muse has left me for the past few months, and this one's shorter than usual, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts, they mean the world to me. Also Merry Christmas for you guys! Have a happy holiday :)

Warning: slight OOC for sadistic!L and denial!Light. un-beta'ed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note :(

-

-

-

When Light cracked his eyes open in the morning he find himself unable to patch the memories of when he even fall asleep for the third time that morning in the first place, let alone wondering since when garments seem to hate him so much that there are none covering his currently nude body. But most importantly, he couldn't remember since when both of his wrists being pinned by a big panda paw when said panda of doom loomed over him, staring like he's some kind of prey. Which probably, in that perverted mind of his, Light's pretty sure it's not really that far from the truth.

"The fuck—?" he started, feeling his unbounded arms refuse to cooperate while all he wanted to do was to wipe that smug grin on the bastard's face, which resulting of him struggling like a pathetic little puppy on the large bed. Ryuzaki on the other hand, found the situation hilarious for there was a wide smile across his face—the kind that containing amusement, arousal, lust, and genuine _something_ in the same time—the kind that was so wide that Light had to wonder how it hasn't split the man's face in two yet. The brunette keep struggling when he finally out of breath, Ryuzaki's eyes turned darker every time he released some whining breath or shifting uncomfortably and Light swore he saw the front of Ryuzaki's jeans tented noticeably.

"Fuck, Light…" L eventually breathed out when Light lay still on the bed, chest heaving and face flushed with anger and okay—probably a little arousal, but still mostly anger. The college student look up through half-lidded chestnut eyes, still heavy with sleep and okay—probably a little arousal, but still…

All of his thought vanished to the thin air though, just as L started rubbing his bare crotch with his own clothed one.

"Fuck!" he moaned, couldn't help but gripping the bed's railing for dear life. Because really, he had the right to think that it's still too early for this shit and he just get over the result of the quiz for god-knows-how-long and being manhandled this easily really didn't help him to focus at all. But no, it's not like he liked it at all…

"Ngggh—fuck, Ryuzaki!" he moaned, clawing through the railing desperately while L only grinned and continue to dry-humping his hips. Then Ryuzaki maneuver him so that he was on his hands and knees and before Light could muster 'what the fuck', felt solid metal wrapped itself around his wrists, handcuffing them to the bedpost. Face down to the pillow, he couldn't get to see what the panda do but clearly whatever it is, it couldn't be a good idea.

And he was proven right when he felt silk material rubbed itself to his legs, making him ache and ticklish all over—until it stopped just above his knees, and the brunette almost scream when he look down and see that it was. A. pair. Of. Fucking. Pink. Stocking. With glitter all around it, and Light had to wonder if he should be grateful or not that the detective didn't put anything ridiculous other than that. Like, Hello Kitties or Barbie. God knows what Ryuzaki had in mind in order to humiliate him.

"Ryuzaki! What the fuck is this? Oh—" Light cut himself off when a slap come to his ass, his bare ass for fuck's sake, the plump cheeks stinging and burning and Light had to restrain himself from crying out loud. The attempt went in vein though, as L landed even harder slap to his now reddened skin, causing him to cry and arch his back high.

"Light-kun is not allowed to talk during this, unless I say so." L said with his voice slightly breathless, rubbing at the burning area he'd created around Light's firm butt with the paddle on his hand. Light shivered when the cool surface soothes his aching skin comfortably, but then L slapped it yet again even though it's softer this time. "And he is not going to deny any of my wish. Does he understand?"

Slap

Goddammit.

Light bow his head down, his ass stinging and tears threaten to run down from his eyes—but the thing that scare him to death is, his shameless erection standing proud and firm between his legs; all the while oblivious that it's not what his brain order it to do. Because he couldn't get aroused by the thought of being spanked by this crazy, undeniably pervy yet sexy panda—

"No, Ryuzaki, I'm not going to—"

Slap

"Fuck!"

"I said you can't talk, unless I told you to, Light-kun, so that's one for you."

Slap

Light bit his lower lips to muffle any screaming that may come because really, it's not like he agreed to do what Ryuzaki told him to do or because he afraid he will get an even harder erection because of the spanking; he just hates the way his skin burned after L laid his paddle on it. He unconsciously wiggled his butt to soothe it from the burning ache; oblivious to the fact that Ryuzaki suddenly had a serious problem controlling his breathing because of it, until he felt the paddle slap his skin once more.

"Ah! Fuck it Ryuzaki, what the fuck do you want?!" he angrily exclaimed then, turning around to emphasize his anger. The moment he landed his eyes to Ryuzaki he wish he hasn't though, because there he was—staring at him through arousal-filled dark eyes and clutching a paddle in his right hand while the other clutch his already leaking cock.

"You really want to know what I want, don't you, Light-kun?" L taunted, voice still barely beyond whispers and his breath hot against the other's cheeks, make him involuntary shuddering. "But one more as a reminder that you can't yell at me, be obedient for once."

Slap

Light bite the inside of his cheeks to muffle the whines that threaten to spill. It doesn't stop him from wiggling though—the tender skin where his ass meet thigh feels too sensitive that he couldn't stand the burning sensation caused by Ryuzaki's stupid paddle. He whimpers, trashing his head from one side to another in a vain attempt to sooth the pain. Behind him, he could hear Ryuzaki tries to stifle giggle and let out a growl in annoyance.

He heard Ryuzaki shuffling through the drawer before the mattress dip down once again as Ryuzaki went back to the bed. He tried to look back to see what the hell Ryuzaki was clutching, but the hand on the base of his neck keeping him on his spot. He only groaned when he felt long, spidery finger, already slick and wet with lubricant circling the soft skin around his puckered hole.

"You don't know what you did to me, don't you, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked and Light kept his jaw together, knowing that detective wasn't expecting him to answer. He let out a ragged breath instead as one of Ryuzaki's fingers that previously nursing the skin on his most private area plunged without resistance.

He whimpered, muffling the sounds upon the pillow but Ryuzaki tugged lightly at his hair as if telling to hold his head. He obeyed, a fine tremor running down his spine when another finger join the single one, shuddering relentlessly and trashing on the bed.

"Wanna fuck you the moment I saw you," Ryuzaki suddenly said then, and Light swore he lost a heartbeat or two. Damn the detective if he didn't know Light loved dirty talk, Drystan must have told him…

"No, Ryuzaki, fuck you." Light bite back bitterly while Ryuzaki let out an amused chuckle. Before the brunette could retort back though, a slap landed on his ass once again and he whimpered in half-pain and arousal.

"That come from a boy who loved getting his cherry popped." Ryuzaki commented sadistically, thrusting two fingers deeper to emphasize his words. "Right, Light? You love getting fucked, don't you? Only your ego refusing to admit, when you practically beg for my cock. That's right, now was it, Light? You're a slut for my cock, denying to admit that you want me to feed it to you but yet still wanted it stroking that spot deep inside of you."

Light groaned when the bloods seem to rush on his cock. He should kill Drystan for this, really should, because no one supposed to know that hidden little kink he'd hid for so long. But then Ryuzaki draw his fingers out before thrusting them again, the third finger included this time, working them in and out without giving Light the real simulation to satisfy him—he was left to beg for more.

"Ryuzaki…" Light breathed, gasping as two hands gripping each of his ass cheek. The hand spread it wider, giving Ryuzaki a good view of the muscle hidden among, and Light shuddering at the thought of other man staring right at his quivering hole.

"Nice," Ryuzaki commented, dipping down to give the opening a tentative lick that caused Light to jolt in surprise. "You're so tight, Light-kun, wetter and tighter than anyone could be." a bite was given to the quivering muscle and Light yelped, cursing as it came out as none-too-manly. The tongue started probing then, widening the hole whilst giving it more lubricant, preparing it to what was about to come. Light screwed his eyes shut all the time, concentrating to the feel of wet muscle shooting his inside from the burning ache.

Just as Light began to enjoy the way it swirl and tease his prostate Ryuzaki draw it out, a satisfied smirk tugged on his lips. Light scowled.

"Aw, don't be mad, Light-kun," L said sickeningly sweetly. "I know that your hole begging to be fed more…it doesn't even care what was inside it as long as there's something, right, Light-kun?"

Light blushed at the other's words, whimpering slightly. He really, really ready to beg when Ryuzaki lubed his cock up with lubricant, teasing the blunt head with his own.

L smirked as he saw Light's eyes widen every time his cock give an intriguing twitch. Finally feeling that it's already wet enough, he slipped the hand from his cock to play with Light's hole. Light whimpered, torn between the urge of thrusting back to the invading fingers or tried to get away.

His once closed eyes suddenly snapped open when solid, metal-something wrapped itself around his cock. He looked down and almost cry after noticing that L had put a cock ring on him.

"Perfect," L breathed out hotly, puffed air heating his neck, "look at you, Light-kun, all quivering and wet, your hole clenching as if telling me to hurry the fuck up…" plunging another fingers to the other's opening, L smirked, "me either, Light-kun. Couldn't' wait to get that hole gripping me, milking me dry. Couldn't wait to see your hole swallowing my pole…"

Light would've laughed at the cheesy words (that he swear was stolen from some cheap porn movies) if it's not the fact that Ryuzaki had entered him in one smooth, deep thrust. He pumped Light's excited cock just in time drawing his own in and out, the wet sound as it sometime slapped against his ass cheeks resounding through the room. Light let out a desperate moan, feeling the ring on his cock restraining him from release.

"Ryuzaki—" a particularly deep thrust was given right against his prostate, causing him to see star. "Ryuzaki, please let me come!"

The man in question only laughed while continuing to plowing into him.

"No, Light-kun, I'm not going to let that happen. I'll use you—fuck you till you wide open and shaking, doing it all over again and again till I'm satisfied without letting you come at all." The detective answered eventually. "But then when I've been satisfied, Light-kun, I'll spread you out and lick my come out of you, while pumping you with my fist. Is that alright?"

That was a rather stupid question, Light decided, as he obviously unable to breathe, let alone speaking. He just nodded in agreement then, cock harder even more if possible at the thought of Ryuzaki rimming him.

The thrust suddenly turned brutal, causing Light to gripped at the railing to hold the power of Ryuzaki's hips that demanding to go deeper. He moaned, tears of frustration beginning to pool around his eyes, his prostate being attacked and abused in the most heavenly way.

Then warm, thick liquid spurted on his hole just in time Ryuzaki let out a guttural growl. Cum poured from Ryuzaki's cock that still nested inside him by a gallon that Light swore he could taste them on the tip of his tongue. The thought only caused his cock to swell even harder, even painful than before.

"Ryuzaki, please!"

And just like he'd promised, the detective tongue immediately plunged into his hole that still quivering. It swirls around, lapping at the cum that still warm and sticky inside of him, trying to get him clean.

Light was close to passing out when Ryuzaki finally took some pity on him and take the cock ring off. It only took him two particularly hard strokes that send him over the edge, screaming wordlessly when pearly liquid spurted hot against his own stomach.

Limping, Light tried to catch as much air as possible when Ryuzaki still lapped at his abused hole.

"That was insane." Light said breathlessly while still struggling to catch his breath. Behind him, L nodded.

"Doesn't mean I admit I'm uke, though."

"Whatever you say, Light-kun. Whatever you say." L said in a yeah-you're-just-a-baby-so-I'll-say-yes-to-make-you-happy tone. Before Light had the chance to retort though, the detective quickly added, "Well, this is the last time we could do something insane, Light-kun. Tomorrow I'll release Mello, Near and Matt."

Light snorted to the detective's lack of word. It sounds like his three employers are some kind of mutant gorilla. The fading bruises on his chest say they kind of agree, though.

"Must you? They will bug me again."

"No, Light-kun. I guarantee you that." L said easily as he eventually released the brunette from the handcuff, throwing it away carelessly.

Light snorted again. "Well, isn't it make me better."

"It should. I'm very sorry, Light-kun, but I need their assistance in solving my current case."

Light nodded then, feeling almost touched that Ryuzaki actually care of what he felt. Almost didn't count, right? Yeah, because then Ryuzaki fucking jump into him when he defend less and really, that's just cheating.

"Well, since it's the last night we could do something crazy, let's do something really, really crazy, Light-kun. Like, the craziest thing among craziest thing that drive both of us crazy."

Light would've laughed at the detective's cheesy pick-up line but then Ryuzaki started to nibble at the tender skin around his neck, and suddenly nothing else really matter.

"How's that for revenge, Light-kun?"


	11. Theory of Conspiracy

An Uke in Denial

Chapter 11: Theory of Conspiracy

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Thanks a lot for the supports!

-

The next day, the moment L push the rehabilitation door open, he kind of half-expecting himself to be tackled by three lunatic hermits. He even consider to wear helmet and a set of complete football player costume—but since Light said it's just over exaggerating and too retarded, he didn't. Didn't mean he's brave enough to face them though—Matt without game players just consider as a whiny brat, Near without toys probably just a revengeful albino, but Mello without chocolates equal doom.

And he no kidding.

So after valiantly holding the door open by himself (Light had refused to tag along in case some certain people want to kill him there), he kind of confused to find himself still breathing, as alive as yesterday.

That's it, until he saw Matt, lying sprawled on the floor, black-and-white strip shirt torn, revealing his pale chest. His jeans look positively the same, almost torn if it's not his stubborn attempt to hold them on.

At time like this L torn between the urge to rush there and ask him what's wrong and the urge to walk out that door and pretending nothing's really happen. He eventually settled on the former instead, just as Matt opened his green eyes to glare at him.

"Uh…Matt-kun? What's wrong?" he asked, probably the tone of his voice carried too much innocence for the red head just huffed at him in annoyance. Seeing Matt this angry gave him an unsettling feeling on the stomach, the kind that urging him to go ahead and run away—but still found himself unable to.

"What's wrong? You ask me what's wrong, L?" Matt hissed, getting up from his awkward sprawling pose, "well, nothing's really wrong, except the fact that Near, desperate for his toys, just used me to grind at."

"E-excuse me?"

"They're getting out their minds, L. You should know, us being your successors and all. Near started using my hands as his action figure on the first day and Mello used me to munch at." As if trying to prove his words, Matt held up his hands that already painted with bruises that look positively like a bitten scar. "On the second day, both of them agree that they suddenly wanna be a strip-tease dancer and use me as their pole."

Once again L was left to choose between the urge to laughing out loud and pet the poor red head down. Considering the glare that still being sent to his direction, L, very wholeheartedly settled on nodding in feigned understanding instead.

"What was the cause of it, Matt-kun?"

Matt rolled his eyes, exhausted as he plopped down to a plain white sofa. "Lack of toys and chocolates—what else? I'm lucky I have a stack of cigarettes hidden here, or else I'll go crazy too. This isn't good, L, I'm telling you. Just imagine yourself living without sweets for two days; what would it cause you to?"

L's Adam apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously, terrified of the idea. Matt's right—probably he already taken things too far that it push his supposedly successors over the edge. He should be apologizing, not staring at Matt like he'd grown a second nose when he told him about how Mello like to wake up in the middle of the night and singing Barbie Girl with only his yellow G-string on.

"I'm terribly sorry, Matt-kun." He said softly while Matt only snorted.

"You should say that to those miserable lumps of depression right there." The gamer said, pointing to said lumps that honestly went ignored by L. Just as he took a better view of them, he eventually concluded that the lumps were actually Near and Mello, who sulking and singing _together._

And boy, isn't that a terrifying image.

"Uhhh…Near? Mello?" he called, converting to English just in case the lack of toys and chocolates actually make the two of his successors lost their intelligence. Near stole a quick glance at him before went back to whatever the hell he was clutching, nudging Mello softly on the elbow.

This time it's Mello turn to sneak a glance at him and L had never been so terrified on his life before. The look that Mello gave just screaming to eat him alive, but in a totally literal way. He unconsciously cleared his throat, wondering since when the usually robotic and stoic L turned into a very human L.

"I am very sorry for everything, Mello, Near, Matt." He eventually said, glancing at each face at every name spoken, "but I have to do it, because what you have done is intolerable for Light."

At the mention of the brunette's name Near let out a hiss, Matt snorted when Mello totally growled—deep and menacing and dangerous from the base of his throat. This gave L a strange mixture of fright and guilt, but he let Light's words kicking the puppy side of him away.

'Just give him whatever goddamn things they want, and they'll be their sickeningly happy self again,' L remembered Light had said once he complained of how he'd broken them. The advice would touch him to the very core if Light wasn't adding 'and you better do that, or else I'll decline any of those perverted ideas you have in mind!' to his sentence.

Fueled by the words, L bravely poked Mello on the shoulder. Judging by how narrow and angry the eyes stare into his own, he supposed that wasn't the brightest idea he'd ever done.

"Mello, I do not have the slightest intention to make you suffer, and so do for Matt and Near," he said, as soft and tender as cactus a could be, "for making this up, I would give Mello, Near, and Matt permission to skip their jobs for two days. And now they could buy whatever they want as they please."

The trio perked their ears at that, lips forming to a discreet smile. Mello looked positively triumphant and L had to wonder if he'd just said something wrong.

"Okay L, apologize accepted. Now if you would excuse us?" Mello said with a grin on his face, similar with the one Matt and Near wore. L once again got this unsettling feeling on the pit of his stomach especially because they agree that fast—but let it go, at the thought of how Watari will be upset if he ever found this out.

Taking a credit card from L's offering hand, the three hermits quickly left the room, leaving L wondering of what the Light-shaped doll and suspicious-looking Latin books are for.

-

-

-

Mikami was depressed. Oh no, scratch that—he'd passed that point already—now settling on the point where he's ready to commit suicide. Okay, a little exaggerating perhaps, but that's the closets idea he could think of.

Because he'd tried to look for his Kami-sama, aka Light Tsukisi, aka Light Yagami, aka his god and everything, since the day he overheard that faithful conversation on Drystan's flat, only to get nothing in return. That goddamn Aiber just hanged him up the moment he screamed 'where the hell Kami-sama was' from the top of his lungs. He'd called him again after that, probably ten times or okay, maybe twenty or more, but Aiber just convert him to his mailbox. And said Kami-sama just as cruel. He hadn't replied to any messages; let alone picking up his phone. Calling Drystan was totally out of question since both of them were the perfect enemy for each other since the day they met. He already considering to spread Kami-sama photos with the word 'have you seen Kami-sama :(' below the picture; but since he's pretty sure everyone else would fall in love to Kami-sama as they see the picture he crossed the idea out of his mind. He's not ready to have that much of a rival—that pale guy on Drystan's was enough for him already.

So yeah, Mikami was ready to commit suicide.

He was comparing between choking himself on a pancake and drowning his head in his bath-up when a loud, childish voice resounded from his back.

"Yeah, I know that Matt, but it's just, he's so annoying!"

Mikami rolled his eyes at that. Kids these days—all they know is gossiping behind someone's back. Moreover, they should lower their voices, because this mall was a public place for all he knew. He took a glance at the source of the voice, feeling more annoyed that it was none other than a blond boy (girl?) in a black leather vest and tight pants. Kid thought he's a fucking spidey. The blonde's company, a red-haired boy and a supposedly albino, just wordlessly stuck a fork full of chocolate ice cream to the blonde's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

The red head finally spoke.

"I have to agree at that, Mels. I think we have to formulate a plan to kick Light's ass off immediately."

A certain word ringed a bell to Mikami's ears. Light. Kami-sama. He's sure it's a fate, a destiny to meet a group of retarded brats who could lead him to his Kami-sama. Nevermind that they look kind of like a hobo with those ratty shirts and greasy hair—oh hell, he wasn't supposed to insult them, they're Kami's choice after all!

And with that he immediately jumped from where he was sitting, practically throwing himself at the blonde's lap. Said blonde, however, merely looked down at him with his face filled with a mixture of shock, surprise and most importantly, disgust.

-

-

-

The first thing that Mello could think of when he got a lapful of chanting, almost sobbing grown-up male was, what the fuck?

That he, unfortunately, decided to scream out loud.

The other customers who previously enjoying their ice cream turned their head to him, and all colors drained from his face before reappearing back full-force. Matt did no better; his eyes were as wide as a saucer and Near, for once on his life, actually unable to wear his stoic mask. The kid's face was priceless and reminded him of a constipated sheep and he would've laughed if it's not the fact that the crazy guy started shaking his shoulder.

"Where is Kami-sama? Where is he? I beg you, please tell me!!!!"

"I don't know! Who the hell Kami-sama? And most importantly, who the fuck are you?!!"

The words, that unfortunately followed by a loud slap in the cheek to sober the mad man up, seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Uh. I-I'm sorry." He finally said, standing up from his awkward position between Mello's legs and the floor. "I-my name is Mikami. And I just overheard—I mean, not that I wanted to, but your voice is so loud that I swore it could wake the dead—" the pause was given when Mello growled, "and uh, it's just that, I only want to clarify that you're talking about the same Light Tsukishi here?"

Mr. Crazy guy—Mikami—was fiddling with the hem of his Armani suit, Mello noticed. He looked rich, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together and concluded that Mikami was one of Light's clients. An obsessive one too, on top of that. An idea already formed on his head and Mello grinned widely, gesturing for Mikami to take a seat on the empty chair beside him.

"Please take a seat, Mikami-san. It looks like we're going to have an interesting conversation here."

-

-

-

L abruptly stopped his thrusting motion as Light sneezed, slowing down to catch his breath and let Light took the time he seemed to need. It took him more effort than he'd anticipated pausing mid-thrust, when Light's inner muscle was gripping him deliciously. It's tempting to thrust to that wet, tight channel, but Light got this weird expression on his face that made L kind of concerned.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun? Did you just catch flu?" L asked breathlessly, pumping Light's hard on with his hand. Actually vanishing out the worry when Light shuddered in pleasure as he run his thumb along the brunette's blunt head, he saw Light shook his head and moaned.

"It's just…I feel like someone might be talking about me…" Light answered then, just as breathlessly. L had to chuckle at that and couldn't help but bend down to kiss the top of the teen's nose—it's just too tempting to be left out. His urge telling him to kiss that soft-looking lips just below the nose, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"No wonder then, Light-kun. Maybe Near, Matt and Mello really are talking about you right now."

-

-

-

Mello was close to shedding tears of anguish as Mikami kept babbling about 'how he found his Kami-sama'. It's been over half an hour and still the story hadn't come to a stop. The only rest they got was when Mikami took a long gulp of water, or thinking for a brief second. He took a glance at Matt, not at all surprise to found the red head already drooling with both eyes screwed shut, and Near just blankly stared at some space above Mikami's head. It's whether the albino imagining shooting that head to shut him up or he just simply doing that kundalini thing again, Mello can't decide. He's hoping it's the former though.

"So, I was like, wow, this guy is soooo handsome that it's such a magic I wasn't coming in my pants the moment I saw him. He's perfect, Mello-kun, and powerful, and sometime demanding. Sometime he just gonna hold me down on the bed and assaulting—"

Okay. What the fuck?

"Mikami-san," Mello growled in annoyance, "we're here to discuss a way to separate Light and Ryuzaki, not discussing about your sex life with him!"

"But you said you wanna hear more about him?"

"That's the keyword, douchebag; him! Him, not you and him, just him—Light!"

And okay, probably he was acting a little bit hyperbole there, but to learn that Light worked in a bar called Seventh Heaven was enough. Learning that Mikami was, surprisingly, a lawyer was still tolerable, but learning the way they met was a little too much of information. It was his twenty-fifth birthday, Mikami said, and his friends haul his sorry ass to Seventh Heaven in order to get him laid—because really, for someone his age being a virgin? Is just too naïve. He'd freaked out there and that's when Light came to his rescue, wearing this cute (evil) smile on his face as he held Mikami's hands and led him to the nearest motel. And that's when Mello decided that it's enough. The three of them were too young to hear anything under the label of NC-17 or M-rated things.

"Sorry." Mikami said with a hint of pout coloring his tone. "There's no need for the heat, Mello-kun."

Mello shook his head, wondering if teaming up with this crazy-looking lawyer was a good thing or the other way around. Nudging Matt hard in the waist to wake him up, he took a forkful of vanilla ice and drop it to the top of Near's mop of curly hair.

"Hey!" Near screamed, but Mello just gave him the finger. Matt started cursing then, and it will look intimidating if it's not the fact that puddle of drool still gathering on his chin.

"Okay, look. Matt, Near, do you have any objection of Mikami-san stepping into our business?" the leader of the three asked. Near simply shrugged while Matt eyed the lawyer up and down—taking sight of his creepy smile and concluding that he's evil enough to actually befriend with them.

"Totally agree." Matt eventually said and Mello cracked up, shaking Mikami's hands up whilst cackling manically.

"Great! Fabulous! Now we could kick that whore's ass off of Ryuzaki!!!"

And then, three days without chocolates didn't seem like a big deal at all. And the three of them could see the halo just above Mikami's head, while Mikami saw two thorns on each head.


End file.
